Nao Yun: The Fiercest Warrior of Shu
by PepticCaesar
Summary: My take on the Dynasty Warriors 7 Shu campaign. Naruto is Nao Yun and a loyal follow of Liu Bei.
1. The Yellow Turban Rebellion 184 AD

**Alright everyone, this is my take on the Dynasty warriors 7 campaign. I wanted to do this for a while now and I have finally started it with Naruto being in the story as well.**

**I did change his name to Nao Yun for this story though as I didn't think the name Naruto would really fit the times.**

**I am also going to be writing a Wu version, a Wei version, and a Jin version as well. **

**I will be making it to where the main 'Naruto' characters are going to be brothers to each other. So I'm going to be making their appearances be similar to each other and that way I can include each of the brothers in each story.**

**So the next titles will be:**

**Nao Tang: The Fiercest Warrior of Wu**

**Nao Ren: The Fiercest Warrior of Wei**

**The Fiercest Warrior of Jin**

**I don't have a name for Jin yet, because Wei becomes Jin later so it will be Nao Ren's kids or grand kids  
**

**I also had thoughts of doing a story where Lu Bu takes over as well as the others but that one will take a lot of work I think. Right now it's pretty much a 50 - 50 chance of me doing it or not.**

**In the Shu story, he will be highly defensive of the people and his friends and allies.**

**For a pairing, I have a good idea that hopefully you guys will enjoy and they will have a couple of kids that I will name later in the story. I'm doing this because the kids will be the next generation as if you play the campaign the rulers will pass away. **

**This story is really just the Dynasty Warriors 7 game with Naruto added in, but I did change the name he will go by. It really isn't much of a crossover but this is the way that I really wanted to do it.**

**I'm going to put the whole story on the site at once so I'm writing it on word and I will finish it on their and then just put it on here when it is completed.**

**Another thing, the story will jump around on the battles a bit so I hope you can follow along with it and know that I meant to do that.**

**I will be adding the ages of the most important characters at the bottom of the story as well.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and there will be spoilers for whoever is thinking about playing the game, Dynasty Warriors 7.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto or the Dynasty Warriors Series**

* * *

**The Yellow Turban Rebellion 184 AD**

During the later Han period, the signs of impending rebellion were everywhere. Corruption within the Imperial Court had thrown the land into chaos and caused the people to suffer greatly. In this time of uncertainty, the people found themselves yearning for change.

Zhang Jiao, the leader of a religious sect known as the Way of Peace, fanned the flames of rebellion and formed an army. This uprising would later be known as the Yellow Turban Rebellion. The threat of the Yellow Turbans loomed like a dark cloud over the Han. Sensing their Impending doom, the Imperial Court raised the call for troops across the land.

Among those who answered was a man who fought on behalf of the people. His name was Liu Bei and he was a descendant of Han Royalty. "Though we may have been born separately, we will die together as one." With this oath taken in the peach garden with his sword brothers, Liu Bei joined the battle. For within his heart, there was no greater cause than to east the peoples' suffering.

* * *

"Please, help us!" An older looking man yelled to the massive line of Imperial troops passing by, only catching the attention of a few.

"Our village is being attacked, and we only have one fighter to defend us. We can't let our hero die." The other man who followed the first yelled in concern.

"Fool, we are the Imperial Army," yelled a soldier in some grey armor with purple outlines said to the peasants, while he pushed him to the ground and continued on his march.

The two peasants looked to one another and looked ready to give up, while behind them two men in some grey shirts and white pants, wearing yellow headbands on their heads charged them with swords. The two peasants were frightened and scurried back but they new it wouldn't save them.

The two swordsmen jumped into the air and were just about to strike them down when two massive men slashed them out of the air. One wielded a Pike, while the other wielded a double voulge. These men were Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.

The men were shocked that they were saved, and felt some hands on their shoulders and turned to find another man, smaller than the other two smiling warmly at then. This was Liu Bei, descendant of Han Royalty.

"Please, Nao Yun is fighting off these Yellow Turbans as best as he can to save our village." The first man said to the green armored man catching his attention as well as Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's.

'A peasant fighting for his villagers, I would like to talk to this man.' Liu Bei thought to himself, intrigued to hear of a warrior that had similar morals that he has.

"Please, save him. He has helped us so much and he can only kill so many." The other man said desperately wanting to save Nao Yun.

"Leave it to us," Liu Bei said kindly and smiled when the men relaxed, "We will help this Nao Yun; after all, I would be honored to meat such an honorable warrior.

After finishing up the conversation they see around thirty soldiers, all dressed similarly to the two that were just killed charging at them.

The three brothers quickly prepare themselves and get in front of the peasants and rush into the battle.

The peasants watch in awe as the men cut down men left and right. The large man, Guan Yu, cuts down five to ten men in a singe swing of his pike while Zhang Fei bludgeons and cuts down just as much.

They also see Liu Bei cutting down a couple men with his very beautiful twin swords with grace and ease. All in all, they are so thankful to have these men helping them.

The three warriors make short work of the group of men and hear the sounds of fighting deeper into the village and rush there to see two different men than the others. They could see that these two were much better equipped than the other solders in the army and they had nicer weapons as well.

These were enemy officers Deng Mao and Chen Yuanzhi. They see the one known as Deng Mao about to stab a cowering peasant with his spear but he had to jump back as someone had attacked him.

Standing in front of the peasants in the village and fearlessly glaring at the attackers was what the brothers assumed was Nao Yun.

He had blond spiky hair that was wild and untamed, only held back by a green piece of cloth on his forehead. He had a green short sleeve jacket that was opened in the front showing off his impressively built body while the jacket went to the back of his shins. He was about as tall as Guan Yu and as strong looking as Zhang Fei so he was an intimidating figure. He wore some tattered light yellow, almost white, pants on his legs that went down to his white and green boots that went up to the middle of his shin and he had his pants tucked into them. He had deep cerulean blue eyes that were cold and glaring at the enemy at the moment.

He was holding two beautiful twin axes in his hands that were stunning to look at. They had dark green handles while the steel leading to the axes themselves was as black as night. The axe heads had dark green designs on them and looked incredibly sharp and deadly.

Truly, this looked like a man you did not want to mess with at all.

"You come into my home and threaten my friends!" Nao Yun yelled angrily at them making many of the inexperienced soldiers scared. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were both impressed at the man's courage and determination. "I will not allow you to hurt a single person here today. I will not run away and I will not fail. I am Nao Yun and I will fight."

What happened next was incredible to see to the friends of the man as well as the brothers. Nao Yun ran into the decently sized group of men and quickly began his attack. With every swing of his axes two or more were cut down in an amazing display of skill. He swung each axe around as if they were as light as wood and had no trouble crushing his enemy just as he had said.

The peasants of the village watched on both in awe and worry as they seemed to really care about the blond haired warrior fighting for their safety. The blond had quickly thinned out the ranks of these warriors when Liu Bei decided he had watched enough.

"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, I have seen enough. We will help that warrior defend this village." Liu Bei ordered, slightly surprising his two brothers as they had not been so forcefully order unless he saw it as important. They now knew that Liu Bei had really taking a liking to Nao Yun and they were the same.

They liked his courage and bravery but more so his way of thinking and they really felt like they wanted to fight alongside him. They quickly did just that and jumped into the fray.

They were cutting down the men left and right which caught the attention of Nao Yun.

'Strange, I thought that the Imperial Army would ignore our small village here?' He thought to himself but he was really grateful to have them helping him. 'No matter, I am honored to fight alongside warriors with such skill and honor.'

Soon only the officers were left and they put up much more of a fight that the other common soldiers that they had beaten. But they too quickly fell.

"I will return here, and when I do I will have your head." Deng Mao said to Nao Yun.

"Those that intend to harm my friends will die." Nao Yun said simply.

"I will have your head for this." Chen Yuanzhi said to Liu Bei who had beaten him.

"Those that stand in the way of virtue will fail." Liu Bei said to Chen Yuanzhi.

The people then begin to cheer as the Yellow Turbans were defeated and not even a single peasant was killed just like Nao Yun said they would.

"Thank the heavens for you Lord Nao Yun. You have protected us once again. How can we ever thank you?" Asked one of the peasant women while sounding quite seductive making him blush.

"I just did the right thing, besides I had help from these warriors as well." He said as he and the others looked at Liu Bei and his sworn brothers. Nao Yun quickly bows in respect to the three. "I thank you for coming to our aid friends. I am Nao Yun and I have seen your skill, I am impressed." He said kindly to them making them smile.

'His eyes have changed now; they are bright and warm instead of dark and cold. Interesting.' Liu Bei and Guan Yu thought to themselves.

'Hmph, he doesn't look so tough, although I have to admit that for a peasant that was incredible.' Zhang Fei thinks to himself as he comes to respect the man.

"I am highly impressed with your skill as well and we were happy to help out those in need. I am Liu Bei, this is Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, my brothers." He said introducing them getting Nao Yun's interest.

"You are much more skilled that I would have thought, it was an honor fighting alongside you." Guan Yu said kindly while stroking his beard.

"Yeah, you did all right but I bet I killed more of these guys than you did." Zhang Fei said making the others chuckle a bit.

"Maybe," Nao Yun said chuckling. "It was an honor to fight with you as well. You guys remind me of my own brothers as well, but we have not stuck together." he said to them getting their interest.

"You have brothers?" Liu Bei asked him curiously, wanting to meet them.

"Yeah, Nao Ren and Nao Tang, with me being the youngest, but I have not seen them in quite some time." He told them. "Though we look very similar, we are all different in some ways."

"Of course." Liu Bei spoke to the man happily until Guan Yu got his attention.

"Brother, we have fallen behind the Imperial Army considerably; we must pick up the pace and catch up."

"What's the big hurry? It's not like they care anyway. We're volunteer soldiers; they probably don't even know were gone." Zhang Fei said grumpily.

"No, he is right; we must hurry up and catch up with everybody." Liu Bei replies back and then looks to Nao Yun. "I would feel much better if I had your assistance in this fight Nao Yun." He asks shocking the man.

"It would be an honor to have you join us Nao Yun." Guan Yu quickly agrees, still stroking his impressive beard.

"Yea, you're not so bad I guess. But you'll never surpass me." Zhang Fei said cockily once again making them laugh while Nao Yun begins to think.

"Brother Yun, you can't go. What if you get hurt?" Spoke a young girl with brown hair as she ran and hugged him making everyone smile.

"It's okay. I'm big and strong and I will be okay. I would really like to follow Lord Liu Bei." Nao Yun said making the girl tear up but Liu Bei and his brothers smile.

"But, I don't want you to go." The young girl said sadly while starting to cry while she held on to him in a vice grip hug.

"Is this your little sister?" Liu Bei asks kindly with some curiosity.

"Not by blood, my parents passed away when I was younger, while my brothers and I went our own ways. I have lived as a blacksmith in this very village for a very long time." Nao Yun said to them. He then sets the crying girl down. "I promise you I will visit you again, okay?"

The crying girl is then picked up by her mother, the woman who was thanking Nao Yun earlier, "you better come back here Nao. My little girl and I would be very disappointed." She said to him while getting a bit too close for his comfort. He was only nineteen after all and she was in her later twenties.

"I promise that I will." He said and then turned to Liu Bei. "Well then Lord Liu Bei, I swear that I will do my very best to aid you in these troubled times." Nao said honestly and determinedly, slightly surprising Liu Bei.

"I would be honored Nao Yun and I have faith that you will do just that." Liu Bei said while the brothers nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get going and catch up to the others."

They left the village of Guangzong with heavy hearts while waving to them but they had to quickly get into defensive positions because there was a massive amount of men in front of the village.

"The Imperial Army is struggling; our first priority should be to help them." Guan Yu said while he cut down seven enemies in front of him.

"I agree," Nao Yun said while slaying his own enemies.

Zhang Fei didn't respond but he did agree and was cutting his own enemies down while not watching his back and he was about to be stabbed as he couldn't turn in time but Nao Yun killed the enemy making the other brothers sigh in relief.

Zhang Fei was surprised that the new officer saved him but he was grateful and nodded in respect which Nao Yun returned.

They quickly cut down the attacking enemies and headed to the west to where the Imperial army was struggling with their enemies.

They did run into Zhang Mancheng first on the way to their allies and had to quickly dispatch him.

"You think you can defeat me, don't make me laugh." Zhang Mancheng said arrogantly.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Zhang Fei asked the others angrily.

They quickly fought him and he did prove to be more difficult than the other officers they had fought before but he was no match for them.

They eventually met up with the main forces and helped our Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song. By killing Yan Zheng, Zhang Yan, Guan Hai, and Gao Sheng. The warriors around them were awed by their skill, especially Nao Yun who looked like some poor peasant.

"Thank you for your aid, ummmm, who are you?" Huangfu Song asked.

"I am Nao Yun and I was happy to help out an ally."

"You came just it time, I will make sure you are handsomely rewarded." Zhu Jun, the other officer said to him. "Your skill will boost the moral of our troops greatly."

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were also praised for their skills as well as Liu Bei but he did not get as much recognition as the others.

The Imperial forces now can move up as all the enemies in front of them have been killed and they begin their march.

Liu Bei takes the lead as Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Nao Yun follow closely behind while Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun are just behind with thousands of Imperial troops.

When they reach the hills, massive boulders begin to roll down the mountain forcing Nao Yun and the others to move as the boulders pass by and crush a good amount of soldiers to death making the others retreat down the mountain out of range.

"There is no way through you fools! You will be crushed to death." Zhang Liang says from the top of his hill along with a crazed laugh.

"What should we do now?" Zhang Fei asks angrily.

"I will go up there and beat that guy and end this little boulder trap." Nao Yun says to them confidently.

"What? I can't have you dying just like that?" Liu Bei says to him while Guan Yu nods in agreement.

"Yes, we can't have you running up there and getting crushed. You have to go back and visit that young girl after all." Guan Yu says kindly to him.

"Yeah, and what makes you think you can do it in the first place?" Zhang Fei asks but the brothers can tell he is somewhat concerned for their new friend.

"I'm really fast and agile, and I can't have my Lord running up into danger." Nao Yun says seriously shocking them that he would put Liu Bei first.

'I knew I made the right choice in having him with us.' Liu Bei thought to himself. "If that is what you think is best, then I will put my faith in you Nao Yun."

"Understood." He said and quickly ran towards the hill.

"Why did you do that brother?" Guan Yu asks him with a bit of steel in his voice.

"I believe in him, Guan Yu. I think you and Zhang Fei should do the same." Liu Bei says simply making the brothers shocked as how much faith their brother already has in the new officer in their ranks but they decided to be quiet and watch like all the other Imperial troops were at the moment.

"Nao Yun quickly ran up towards the rocks and slide and dove around any that got too close to him but the last one, he couldn't avoid. He had just rolled away from one while this last one came from behind it.

The Imperial Army could only watch in horror at what they assumed would be sure death, but not for Nao Yun. He swung his twin axes with all the strength he could and he destroyed the boulder in front of him making pretty much everyone's jaw drop.

'Such incredible strength.' Thought Liu Bei.

'I'm glad he's on our side.' Thought a majority of everyone else.

"Not bad, huh brothers." Said Liu Bei to them as they could only nod to him. From where they were they saw that Nao Yun had quickly killed Zhang Liang and the boulders had stopped prompting everyone to charge the hills to save the valiant warrior.

"Oh no. I have to get away." Said Bo Cai as he began to retreat farther up the mountain. He didn't get very far though before Zhang Fei cut him down.

"Hmph, these guys are really weak, aren't they?" He said mostly to himself.

"Yea, they're just thugs picking on the weak." Said Nao Yun as they continued to clear out the hills before they moved on towards Zhang Jiao.

They quickly finished off the enemy and mover up only for an incredible wind to start blowing them down the hill. Every spot that they could use to get to him was blocked off from them.

"Gods in Heaven, grant me strength! May the winds keep our comrades safe from harm." Yelled Zhang Bao from the top of the other hills as he looked down on them and smirked.

"Brother, I believer there is a cliff to the south. We could use that as an attack route."

"That's a good idea." Nao Yun said to him.

"Alright, I suppose that's the only choice we have. Let's go." Liu Bei says and they quickly get on their way. They find the cliff that Guan Yu had said and it was just like he told them.

They could easily climb it and get to the top to stop Zhang Jiao. They move through the men guarding that route and quickly slay Liu Pi and his troops and make their way over to where Zhang Bao was standing at the top of the hill scaring him.

"What?!" He yells at the four strong warriors. "How did you get here?" He demands but it doesn't do him any good as his troops are scared and demoralized and were easy picking for them.

Zhang Bao quickly dies and the winds stop blowing so hard allowing the Imperial army to advance up the last hill towards Zhang Jiao.

On their way up to the plat form that Zhang Jiao was standing on Sun Zhong, Zhao Hong, and Han Zhong try to stop them from approaching their leader.

"You can't pass us. We won't let you harm Lord Zhang Jiao." Sun Zhong said as the other two remained quiet and charged them along with their combined forces hoping to beat them swiftly.

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Nao Yun make quick work of them and work together as a team boosting the moral of the Imperial Army troops while cutting the Yellow Turban Officers down.

They move up afterwards and confront Zhang Jiao. Zhang Jiao then begins to levitate with his magic and chant out, "The Han has already burned out. Fools who would defy Heavens will, feel its fiery fury.

"For the people, I cannot retreat." Liu Bei calls out response to Zhang Jiao's magic.

"I'm right behind you, Lord Liu Bei." Nao Yun says encouragingly.

"Don't forget about us, brother." Zhang Fei tells him as they boost Liu Bei's confidence.

The battle soon begins, as soon as Zhang Jiao touches the ground Liu Bei charges at him and slashed at him but Zhang Jiao blocks as much as he could with his staff. Just as Liu Bei is about to slash him, a pillar of fire shoots into the air sending Liu Bei flying back and Nao Yun then charges in making a bit more progress that Liu Bei.

"There is nothing to fear brother. This is a mere parlor trick." Guan Yu says encouragingly.

"Thanks Guan Yu."

Liu Bei then quickly rejoins the battle and together with Nao Yun and together they beat the crazed minister Zhang Jiao.

Zhang Jiao had been defeated and was stumbling around covered in his own blood. "What can a man of your indecision hope to achieve by defeating me?" He asks Liu Bei while Nao Yun silently bristles at the insult.

"All I desire is an end to chaos." Liu Bei replies calmly without showing any anger towards the comment towards his inability to make his own decisions.

The bloody priest then laughs in his own crazed way while waving his arms around him, "you fool, the Han's days are over. Defeating my won't stop anything at all.

"Perhaps that is so. But wherever people are suffering, I will be there."

Another round of the crazed laughter is what Liu Bei's answer gets him, "you are so naïve, you poor deluded fool. That naivety of yours will bring great suffering to those close to you." Zhang Jiao finishes as he falls onto his back dead. Soon after hitting the ground he bursts into flames and is turned into nothing but ashes.

"Brother, are you all right?" Zhang Fei and Guan Yu ask at the same time.

Liu Bei simple nods happily at his two sworn brothers and his new ally, Nao Yun. Let's go home now.

At the end of the Yellow Turban Rebellion Nao Yun had received his reward for saving Zhu Jun in the battle. He got his own armor to wear for any upcoming fights.

He had the same green jacket on, but under that he wore a full chest piece that was in a golden color with dark green trim around it. He also added a brown belt to keep his jacket closed over his new armor and to hold his twin axes to his sides. On his left shoulder was a piece of golden armor in the shape of a dragon's head that also had green trim on it. He also traded in his tatter light yellow pants for some dark green ones with armor that wrapped around his legs that was the same color as the upper armor and it stopped just above his knees. He also got new metal plated green boots on his feet that went just under the knee to cover and protect his shins from damage.

All in all, it was the perfect gift and he thanked Zhu Jun greatly for it, who said that he shouldn't look like such a commoner on the battler field in the first place.

Needless to say that comment irritated him greatly but because of the nice gift he didn't say anything and merely left with Liu Bei and the others.

Finally having some time, he visited his little sister in all but blood while still avoiding her mother and said his tearful goodbyes to her, in the hopes of one day bringing peace to all the land with Liu Bei and being able to visit her all the time.

The lands would know piece for a time, while Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Nao Yun would be prepared for any threat that they could until any other battles.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**Alright, so that is the first chapter and I will be doing the chapters in whole part of the campaign from the game of Dynasty Warriors 7 in order of when they happened for each campaign.**

**So if you played the 7th game you will see that it is really similar. I wanted to do that and just add Naruto as Nao Yun to alter the story a bit and add to it.**

**Here are the ages I'm listing.**

**Nao Yun - 19 years old.**

**Liu Bei - 23 years old.**

**Guan Yu - 22 years old.**

**Zhang Fei - 21 years old. **

**Nao Ren - 24 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother)  
**

**Nao Tang - 21 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)  
**

**Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's date of birth was unknown so I just made them up and I'm sticking with it. **


	2. Elimination of Dong Zhou 190 AD

**Elimination of Dong Zhou 190 AD**

Was his dream to save the people and the land itself destined to go unrealized? Thanks in Large part to the efforts of Liu Bei, the Yellow Turban Rebellion came to a much welcomed end. Afterwards, he continued fighting on behalf of the people, but the chaos showed no signs of abating. Meanwhile, the Han Imperial Court lost the last vestiges of its authority and influence.

It was then that the nobleman Yuan Shao rose up. "We must slay the ten Eunuchs who are responsible for this corruption." He gathered together various warlords and eliminated the eunuchs. However, an even greater threat loomed over the assembled warlords. That threat had a name, Dong Zhou, a brutal warlord feared far and wide.

Dong Zhou manipulated the young emperor and soon ruled through violence and fear. In response, Yuan Shao assembled the various warlords and formed a coalition against the tyrant. Rather than lament the chaos Liu Bei wished to help the people who were suffering.

And so Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Nao Yun found themselves heading to join the allied camp. Before the four great Shu warriors stood the formidable gates of Sishui and Hulao.

* * *

As the four warriors are walking in the camp, Zhang Fei makes eye contact with a massive bald man that walks by and they glare at each other, neither wanting to turn away.

"Hmph, I see one or two famous faces here today." He said to his sworn allies.

"Yes, not only do we have Yuan Shao, the leader of the alliance, but its instigator Cao Cao as well. Yuan Shu, Sun Jian. Quite a list of dignitaries, and yet our brother is still unknown." Guan Yu said to Zhang Fei and Nao Yun as Liu Bei had stopped to help a sick soldier.

"He will be known after we defeat this tyrant Dong Zhou here today. I'm sure of it." Nao Yun said to the two as they bothers nodded in agreement.

"Of course, it's all to help brother make a name for himself. Any personal satisfaction I get is merely a bonus." Zhang Fei joked to them making Nao Yun laugh with him and Guan Yu shakes his head.

"Just try not to get to ahead of yourselves out their. Our actions reflect on brother, for better of for worse." Guan Yu said to them getting a simple nod from Nao Yun.

"You think I don't know that?! Man, you need to lighten up a little." Zhang Fei said to him jokingly trying to get him to lighten up.

"Anyway, we I'm going to see brother now." Guan Yu said to them and left.

"Man, it looks like me and you are the only fun ones around here, huh Nao Yun." Zhang Fei asks.

"I suppose so, but we are entering battle, so we should be more serious now." Nao Yun said to him only somewhat jokingly.

"Yea yea, battle and all that."

"Hmph, I see you haven't changed a bit Nao Yun." Spoke another voice that got the their attention. Zhang Fei and Nao Yun looked over to see who said that and Nao Yun was surprised.

There was a man with the same colored hair as him, except he had hazel eyes and he looked to be older. The man wore what seemed to be one big piece of dark blue, white, and purple armor that went down to the middle of his shins. Around his stomach was a large purple colored belt that kept the bottom part of the armor attached to the top piece.

The man seemed to be very fit and tall, as he was a bit taller than Nao Yun, but Nao Yun seemed to look stronger. The man had twin rods that looked to be very heavy attacked to his waist with a dark blue belt around them. (Think of Xiahou Yuan's armor from Dynasty Warriors 3 with twin rods and no hair piece)

This man was Nao Ren, Nao Yun's oldest brother.

"Brother Ren." Nao Yun said to the man happily, as he had not seen him in a long time.

"Brother Yun." Nao Ren said back to him a bit stoically with a small bit of happiness, then he looked to Zhang Fei and ignored him. "I had heard that you were following some other guys around as your Lord." He said not bothered by the other man's glare

"That would be our Lord, Liu Bei." Zhang Fei spoke angrily at the man's rudeness. Nao Yun was going to say something to him but he was stopped by another voice.

"Well, well. It looks like the family is all together now."

The three men then looked to the new voice and Nao Yun was even more surprised and happy while Nao Ren seemed to be a bit happier as well, but not by much.

Another man with similar but darker blond hair approached them. This man though, had darker blue eyes than Nao Yun and he appeared to be the shortest of the men although not by much.

He wore almost no armor at all, just a red sleeveless battle coat with black shoulder guard on his left shoulder. The coat seemed to be very long, but thin as it reached the back of his legs and split into two parts, almost like tails. He wore black pants that were tied up with a long red piece of fabric that also was holding up some beautiful twin swords. His boots were mainly red with a good amount of black tribal like markings.

This man seemed to be only a few inches shorted than Nao Yun and he was also not as tough looking, he had more of a body built for speed rather than the strength of the other two. (Think of Lu Xun from Dynasty warriors 3 with more black and with a black shoulder guard)

This was Nao Tang, Nao Yun's favorite brother as he was friendlier than the mostly emotionless Nao Ren.

"Brother Tang." Nao Yun cried out happily as he went and hugged his brother with one arm, which was returned by the other man with a chuckle.

"Hey little brother." Nao Tang said to him which got some laughs as he was actually the shortest. "Brother Ren, it's good to see you again." He said to their older brother.

"I suppose it is good to see you two again as well, but it appears that we're all following a different Lord." Nao Ren points out making the other two wince a bit.

"Yes, I will serve Lord Sun Jian." Nao Tang said to them honestly, but he did want to fight alongside his brothers.

"I serve only Lord Liu Bei." Nao Yun said getting a smile from Zhang Fei at the man's loyalty.

"I will serve the only logical choice, Lord Cao Cao." Nao Ren said getting the others to look a bit mad at that but they chose not to comment.

"Well, this is Zhang Fei. An ally of my Lord Liu Bei and a friend." Nao Yun introduced them, where Nao Ren looked bored which angered the man greatly but Nao Tang was much nicer.

"It is nice to meet you Zhang Fei, as you probably heard, I am Nao Tang." He introduced himself getting a nod from Zhang Fei.

After catching up, the three brothers once again went their own ways as Sun Jian was needed in the central garrison, where Nao Tang followed him.

Nao Ren went back to Cao Cao and waited for orders.

Once Guan Yu made it to Liu Bei, Liu Bei began speaking to him, "the people are suffering at the hands of Dong Zhou. We must defeat him in order to save them."

"Of course brother, let's see what Yuan Shao has to say first though."

As they make it to the front gates of the camp, Yuan Shao is already giving the last encouraging words to his troops. "Rest assured we are fighting for the most righteous of causes. Fear not! For to battle we march."

"That guy waves his hands around, way too much." Nao Yun remarks quietly to Zhang Fei who only laughs and nods. "Let's get out there then."

Right as they charge out of the gates, there are enemy troops in front of them, forcing them into action. Nao Yun takes the lead and slashes out with his axes, decapitating three enemies in one shot; he sees his brother and his Lord going to the west from him and silently wishes him luck, when they hear Yuan Shao begin speaking.

"Pitiful, is there no one who has enough courage to stand up to Hua Xiong?"

"Hua Xiong? I heard that he's pretty strong. It seems like he already defeated Yu She, and Bao Xin." Liu Bei said to them.

"I can head over there and halt his advances towards our main camp." Nao Yun offers to them calmly. "My brother, Nao Ren is in that direction as well."

Liu Bei seems interested in that and begins to think for a moment and answers, "alright then. The three of us will head over to Lord Sun Jian and see if he needs assistance. Be careful."

"Yes, my lord. You may also see my other brother Nao Tang, I'm sure Zhang Fei can introduce you." Nao Yun answers and nods to the two other brothers and heads off on horseback.

"Why does he always get the best parts of the fight?" Zhang Fei asks childishly while Guan Yu remains quiet.

"He is more than strong enough to handle Hua Xiong, Zhang Fei. I'm sure that this Dong Zhou will have more talented officers in his ranks for you to fight as well. Although, you met his brothers, what were they like?"

"Nao Ren is a stoic and rude guy who carries around twin rods that seem very deadly. He is the oldest of the three. Nao Tang is much more similar to Nao Yun and is very friendly and kind. He carries twin swords." Zhang Fei tells them which gets frowns from his two sword brothers after hearing of Nao Ren but they seem to like Nao Tang.

"It seems that carrying twin weapons runs in their blood." Guan Yu comments with a small laugh but he is curious as to who they serve.

"Nao Ren serves Cao Cao while Nao Tang serves Sun Jian." Zhang Fei answers the unasked question for Guan Yu.

"Well, I suppose I will meet them some other time then." Liu Bei said to them, "now let's head over to Lord Sun Jian."

Nao Yun is riding quickly through the allied troops catching the attention of many. One man in particular is very intrigued by what he sees.

"Hmm, I have heard of that warrior, Nao Yun from the Yellow Turban Rebellion and across other lands as well. I have heard more from his from Nao Ren as well. What do you think of him Xiahou Dun?"

"Hmph, I suppose he is a strong warrior, although I haven't seen him in battle for myself yet, I only heard the rumors. If you want my opinion though, Lord Cao Cao, I would say he is worth watching." Xiahou Dun says to his Lord.

"Indeed. He is a most interesting warrior, along with that Guan Yu who also follows Liu Bei." Cao Cao says while turning away, not knowing the man's objective. "I suppose we should be on our way as well. For when this battle is over, my true ambition will begin." He finished darkly while slaying all the weak troops in his way and heading over to the southern checkpoint.

Nao Ren of course was informed of the man's plans and he agreed, thinking that Cao Cao really had the power to complete his ambitions. He simply watches as his youngest brother travels way from him.

Running into Hua Xiong, Nao Yun wasn't really sure what to expect. What he saw though was somewhat frightening.

Hua Xiong had just cut down the last remaining troops in front of him with a tremendous amount of skill.

"Out of my way cowards! If you will not make room, I will cut you down!" Hua Xiong yells out as he slays the troops. He then turns to Nao Yun and studies him for a bit. "Hmmm, this warrior is obviously different from this common rabble."

"Hua Xiong, you have gone far enough. I, Nao Yun have come to defeat you in the name of my Lord, Liu Bei." Nao Yun calls out shocking the common troops, as they have heard of Nao Yun before.

Hua Xiong only smirks at him, "ahh, a challenger then. Very well Nao Yun, it would be my pleasure to cut down such a warrior." Hua Xiong calls out and charges him alone while his troops stay back as they are afraid of Nao Yun.

Nao Yun quickly dismounts his horse and charges back at his opponent fearlessly. They meet in a loud clash. Hua Xiong's spear with Nao Yun's twin axes. Nao Yun quickly brings one of his axes from the clash while single handedly holding off Hua Xiong's attack and he quickly swings to decapitate him.

Hua Xiong jumps back quickly while barley avoiding the deadly ax. "Hmph, you are pretty good, but this fight is just beginning. Give up and face your destiny."

Hua Xiong and Nao Yun go back and forth in their battle while the troops watch in awe and fear.

"I can't believe someone can match Lord Hua Xiong in battle." One man said.

"Well, Nao Yun is an accomplished warrior. He is well respected in all the places he has been, in the Yellow Turban rebellion he was a simple blacksmith who joined the battle under some guy named Liu Bei and fought heroically." Said another man, impressed.

"Hmph, retreat is the wisest option for now." Hua Xiong said after getting exhausted for his fight and quickly ran away, not caring to tell his troops to follow. Nao Yun took a few deeps breaths and then quickly descended into the crowd of troops killing most of them while a few got away and followed Hua Xiong.

"I should head to where Lord Liu Bei has gone. He said he was heading to Lord Sun Jian and brother Tang, in the central garrison." Nao Yun said quietly to himself and got back on his horse to meet up with them.

On the way back, he runs into another enemy officer, Fan Chou and he sees his oldest brother defeating him with ease. He then assists Cao Cao and his men by killing him them from his horse. Cao Cao watches on, impressed, by the man's skills while Xiahou Dun reluctantly agrees as well.

"Well done, Nao Yun." Cao Cao says to him catching his attention. "You are more skilled than I had heard." Cao Cao of course heard the rumors and some things from his brother, but the brothers had never even seen each other fight, as they went their own ways before joining the conflict.

"Thank you Lord Cao Cao, I am honored by your praise." Nao Yun said kindly to the ambitious man. "I have heard a lot about you and your officers, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan as well. I am impressed." He says and nods to Xiahou Dun in respect.

"I see that you have also won over my oldest brother, Nao Ren. Seeing his abilities now, I see that he is indeed extremely skilled." He adds in and then looks to his brother, "you are very skilled brother, I would like to spar against you some time in the future, under better conditions of course."

"We shall see brother Yun." Nao Ren said simple while Xiahou Dun moved forward to speak a bit.

"I'm sure you have heard of me. I would like to fight you someday as well, Nao Yun. I have a feeling that it would be a very interesting fight." He said a bit too arrogantly for Nao Yun's tastes.

"I agree, it would be an excellent fight." Cao Cao adds into the conversation.

"Of course, however, I should really be returning to my Lord, Liu Bei. He is checking in on Lord Sun Jian at the moment." Nao Yun says while he spurs his horse and quickly sets off. "I'm sure that we will meet again." He yells back at them not bothering to turn around.

"Most interesting." Cao Cao murmurs to himself while ordering his troops to continue their march towards the southern check point of Sishui Gate.

As Nao Yun enters the central garrison he sees that Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and his brother had just defeated, Dong Huang and Cai Yong in battle. He can also hear the troops complaining of hunger.

"I thank you for your aid, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei." Sun Jian says to them sincerely. "Good work Nao Tang." He adds in and then he then spots Nao Yun entering the garrison and recognizes him. "Ah, your other officer, Nao Yun is here now as well."

"Brother Yun!" Nao Tang called out surprising Sun Jian as he did not know they were brothers, although he had been curious of the names.

"Brother Tang, I see that you are quite the warrior around here." Nao Yun said happily to his slightly older brother getting thumbs up from him.

Liu Bei turns to Sun Jian, smiling at the happy interaction, "he had gone to fight off Hua Xiong, as he was making his way towards our main camp." He says to Sun Jian catching his attention and the attention of the other troops in the garrison as well as Nao Tang.

"He defeated Hua Xiong, but he is a really powerful warrior." Said one of Sun Jian's troops and soon the whole garrison was talking about it.

"Impressive work, Nao Yun." Sun Jian said to the man honestly.

"Damn, it seems like I'm not the only skilled one of our family. Good work Yun." Nao Tang said as he slapped his brother on the back.

"I thank you for your kind words, Lord Sun Jian, brother, but I was simply helping out Lord Liu Bei." Nao Yun said kindly while giving a short bow to the man.

"I have heard much about you in the short time since the Yellow Turban Rebellion, "Sun Jian began, "but onto more important matters. Yuan Shu was supposed to send us supplies in this fight but we have not received them yet. My men and I are starving and running on fumes, do you think you can see what's wrong?" Sun Jian asked Liu Bei hopefully.

"Of course. We will need you to move to the northern check point of Sishui Gate after all. I will leave Zhang Fei, and Nao Yun to help hold the fort down for you while Guan Yu and I see Yuan Shu." He said getting nods from his officers and relaxed sighs form the troops of the garrison and a smile from Sun Jian and Nao Tang.

"Thank you Liu Bei. I will find a way to repay your kindness some day." Sun Jian says to him while Liu Bei waves it off as nothing, while he motioned for Guan Yu to follow him while telling Nao Yun and Zhang Fei to stay behind.

"Alright, now me and you get to fight together." Zhang Fei said to Nao Yun happily.

"I am grateful for you assistance. With you here, along with Nao Tang, I'm sure we can hold this position until our supplies are sent." Sun Jian said to them.

"It's not a problem Lord Sun Jian. We are happy to help out those in need." Nao Yun said while he and Zhang He charged out to the front gates of the garrison and started to slay any troops dumb enough to attack them.

Nao Tang had decided to watch, as he was pretty tired from before and he really wanted to see his brother's skills.

Meanwhile, Guan Yu and Liu Bei had already defeated Wang Fang as they approach the supply depot.

"Hah, are you insinuating that I'm not doing my job? I organized the supplies, but with enemy troops lying in wait, I can't bring them in. If you want to help, you could clear a path." Spoke the highly arrogant and cold voice of Yuan Shu while he tried to fight off two enemy officers.

"Let's go Guan Yu." Liu Bei said ignoring the cruel voice of Yuan Shu in order to kill the two officers, Zhang Xiu, and Niu Fu.

In only a few minutes of fighting, Yuan Shu and his troops found themselves in the clear thanks to Liu Bei and Guan Yu.

"That was amazing, did you see how quickly Guan Yu defeated those troops. It was like they were nothing." Spoke a private under Yuan Shu.

"Yeah and Liu Bei fought with incredible grace and skill as well." Spoke another man.

"Hmph, it looks like the way is clear at last. It is time to send in the supply troops." Yuan Shu, said not even thanking the two officers for their assistance."

On the enemy sides Li Meng begins to push his way towards the central garrison in hopes of making his way to Yuan Shao's main camp. He, along with Xu Rong made their way with numerous troops expecting an easy victory.

Too bad they didn't know that the way was blocked by Nao Yun and Zhang Fei who were going to hold their positions while their allies made their way back with the supply troops.

"I bet you I'll kill more troops than you can, Nao Yun." Zhang Fei yells to him in the heat of battle.

"Hmph, I don't think so Zhang Fei." He says to him not caring in the least for the horrified looks on their enemies faces as they are having a calm conversation while cutting the all down.

"These two are monsters." One man stammers out.

'They are certainly strong warriors indeed.' Nao Tang thought to himself as he watched the two fighting.

"Shut you trap weakling." Yells a man as he stabs him in the heart. "I am Guo Si; this is my partner, Li Jue." Says the man to the two strong Shu warriors, not caring for their troops at all.

"Hmph, I don't see what's so special about these two." Said the other man, Li Jue. "They will just die like the rest of the fools who faced us." He spoke as Li Meng and Xu Rong looked a little bit angry that they killed their own man.

"You just killed your own man. What kind of person are you?" Yells out Nao Yun as he and Zhang Fei quickly take up their stances again, but they are stopped from attacking by another voice.

"That is not the way things should be done." Nao Tang spoke up, just as angry as the two Shu warriors. He then drew his twin swords and stood beside his brother and Zhang Fei. "We will put a stop to you." He finished and together, the three charged against the enemies.

Soon all that was left was the two officers, Li Jue and Guo Si. Li Meng and Xu Rong had relied heavily on their troops and not on their own personal strength and thought they could win like that but they were proven wrong quite quickly.

The five remaining warriors quickly begin their fight, just out front of the garrison with all the tired and hungry troops watching in awe at the battle.

Li Jue and Guo Si were showing just why they were partners as they had excellent teamwork. When one would make a slash, the other would always provide support.

Zhang Fei, Nao Yun, and Nao Tang knew that they had to separate them in order to defeat them. After they had separated them, killing them was going to be very simple. Nao Yun had of course worked with his brother Nao Tang, something that Nao Tang agreed with of course.

Together the brothers defeated Li Jue quite easily, as both used two weapons and Li Jue only had one to block with.

On the other hand, Zhang Fei had a long range weapon against Guo Si's sword and he was now alone. Guo Si quickly lost his battle and retreated with his partner.

After the battle they turned to see Liu Bei and Guan Yu passing out food and other supplies through the garrison and immediately joined them.

"Excellent work, we can now head out to Sishui gate with the others. I apologize for all the trouble that you have gone through just to help us." Sun Jian says to the four Shu warriors as he gives them a respectful nod to Nao Tang.

Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Nao Yun simply remain silent as Liu Bei steps up to speak to the Wu Lord. "I am happy to help those in need." He says simply surprising all the people at how kind he was.

"Either way, I am indebted to you. We can talk about that another time though, now, we must slay Dong Zhou." Sun Jian said as all the troops were now fed and rested. The combined Wu and Shu forces then made their way to the front of Sishui Gate to being the final part of the plan.

"We cannot lose this area! Prepare the defenses and rotate in fresh troops, quickly," cried out Li Ru, one of the gate guards along with Hu Zhen.

"The allies split up to take on the different officers in the area as Nao Yun and Nao Tang head over to kill Huche'er to the east. Zhang Fei heads to the west to kill Dong Min, and Liu Bei and Guan Yu take down Li Ru and Hu Zhen.

Just when the enemy officers are killed, Hua Xiong reappears, as he jumps off the top of the Sishui gate.

"Step forward if you want to die! While I stand, none shall breach this gate." He yells out to the allied troops.

"Then you shall be removed. I am coming right through." Guan Yu spoke up confidently as behind him, the Wei forces appear, hearing what he said. They quickly join the fight with Nao Ren going to his brothers to fight with them, and their combined forces then quickly attack Hua Xiong with everything they have. It was a short but hard fought battle as Hua Xiong had proven why he was feared by the allied troops.

He had held off the four warriors until Guan Yu had finally slayed him. "The mighty Hua Xiong. I have cut you down on behalf of my Lord, Liu Bei." He calls out proudly while Yuan Shao and Cao Cao come up behind him and the others.

"Fine work, Guan Yu." Yuan Shao says while Cao Cao remains silent.

"That's the way; I knew you had it in you." Zhang Fei said happily.

"Good work Guan Yu. I had some troubles with him earlier but you finally finished him off." Nao Yun said getting Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Nao Ren's attention at that.

'He fought off Hua Xiong by himself, most interesting indeed.' Cao Cao thought to himself as he became much more impressed with the warrior with everything he had heard.

'Impressive little brother.' Nao Ren thought to himself as he observed his brother.

"Ahh, I had heard about that. It's things like that which are the reasons I made you my officer, Nao Yun." Yuan Shao said to him.

"Thank you Lord Yuan Shao." Nao Yun said to him with a small bow.

"Of course, this battle isn't over just yet, so I look forward to seeing just how you do next." Yuan Shao said to him as he began to reorganize his troops in front of the now cleared Sishui Gates.

"Excellent work, now only Hulao Gate is left." Liu Bei said to them with pride. The gate was then quickly opened up and they charge foreword without the other forces, only to meet Lu Bu sitting on his massive red horse.

"I'm sick of weaklings. Come and face Lu Bu." The man said to them while getting off his horse.

"Don't worry; we can beat this guy together." Nao Yun said to them as he prepared for the hardest fight he would have for a long time.

"He is right, together; we will over come this beast." Liu Bei said.

"Don't you know who I am? I am the mighty Zhang Fei."

"Hmph, I have heard more about Nao Yun, than all of you combined." Lu Bu said mockingly. "I could use a man like you Nao Yun. So what do you say, want to join me?" Lu Bu asks him.

"I serve only Liu Bei." Nao Yun says simply making the others smile at his loyalty.

"Very well then, I guess you die here." Lu Bu said with some disappointment in his voice as he wanted Nao Yun on his side. He then charges them with his massive black halberd.

He swung at Nao Yun with an insane amount of force which met with Nao Yun's trusty axes but the force was more than he expected and he stumbled back a bit. Luckily, before Lu Bu could capitalize on it and kill him, Zhang Fei slashed a Lu Bu and made the might warrior jump back in order to avoid the blow.

"Thanks Zhang Fei." Nao Yun said to the man.

"Hmph, no problem, just try not to get yourself killed out there will you?" Zhang Fei said back with a smirk on his face.

"We can talk later; let's just beat Lu Bu first." Guan Yu said as he strikes at him and their weapons connect in a massive clash sending a small shock wave out in all directions.

"Lord Yuan Shao is setting up the catapults to siege Hulao Gate; all we need to do is hold him off long enough for them to finish setting up." Liu Bei reminded them.

Nao Yun nods in understanding and then jumps into the air and swings down both of his axes at Lu Bu's head in order to kill him but the warrior proves more agile than expected and jumps back and lashes out with a strong punch to Nao Yun's stomach sending him flying to the ground.

"Nao Yun!" Liu Bei yells in worry but shakes it off as he also attacks Lu Bu. He swings his twin swords as fast as he can at Lu Bu for hurting his friend. Lu Bu easily blocks his attacks but doesn't see Zhang Fei swing at him from the side until it is too late.

He ducks just at the last minute and looses his head piece and some of his hair as it falls to the ground.

Lu Bu quickly separates from the strong warriors and studies them some more. Nao Yun is now on his feet again with some blood coming from his mouth but he is otherwise fine.

The other three have some cuts that are not fatal and so he makes a choice.

"Hmph, if you desire it so much, then it is yours." Lu Bu says to them finally and gets on his red horse and rides off from the battlefield.

"It looks like we successfully held off the mighty Lu Bu." Nao Yun said to them while trying to control his breathing.

"Yes. Are you alright though? Lu Bu is a very strong warrior so that punch had to do some damage." Guan Yu asked his worriedly.

"Ahh, he's fine. Nothing a short break can't fix." Zhang Fei said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's right; I'll be fine to finish up this fight once Hulao Gate falls." Nao Yun tells them easily as he gets his breathing under control.

A short time later the catapults are in position and begin firing on Hulao Gate when Dong Zhou's forces counter attack. Four of his offices jump off the gate and start cutting down allied troops left and right.

They don't last long however, as the allied officers quickly kill each one of the attackers. Gao Shun, Cao Xing, Wei Xu, and Yang Ding quickly fall while cursing the ones who beat them.

With the counter attack dealt with the catapults quickly destroy the gates of Hulao and the troops storm the castle finding it filled with other officers.

"Man, how does a scum bad like Dong Zhou have so many officers?" Nao Yun asks them as he begins to cut down the enemies in front of them, while the remaining allied forces approach the castle.

"Money sways the minds of many men." Liu Bei says sadly as he also cuts down the troops in front of him. The others don't say anything to that but internally agree and continue the fight.

Nao Yun quickly defeats Zang Ba, Zhang Wen, and Ma Richan, all of them who were the first defense in the castle.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei head over to the west side of the castle to take out the supply depot by killing Yang Biao and Fu Wan.

Liu Bei then defeats Song Xian and Li Su who are towards the east of the castle. The allies then regroup back in the front of the castle and together they kill Hou Cheng and Wang Yun before moving farther into the castle.

Just out side of Dong Zhou's personal camp stands an intimidating man in all black armor with very similar weapons to Nao Yun.

"I am Zhang Liao." The man calls out proudly. "You, come and face me." He said while pointing one of his axes at Nao Yun.

"Gladly." Nao Yun said as he was excited to test his skills against someone who had the same weapon as him. Zhang Liao was thinking along similar lines but he didn't show any emotion.

The brothers decided to honor the warriors and let them test each other's skills in combat and watched as the two met in a fierce clash.

Too the other allied troops watching it was like a blue of black and green as they watched the two strong warriors swinging their weapons to kill. Both men had received some cuts and were bleeding quite bad but they didn't show any pain.

Eventually the battle was coming to a close as both warriors were now tired.

"You are an exceptionally warrior." Nao Yun said to the man sincerely.

The man nodded in respect, "You are quite strong as well, this was an interesting battle." Zhang Liao said. "I shall pull back for now. However, we will meet in battle again." He said and retreated from the battle.

"Good work Nao Yun." Guan Yu said as he watched the man fall to his knees for rest.

"Yea, that wasn't half bad." Zhang Fei said to him with a laugh.

"You should rest up for now Nao Yun." Liu Bei said to him with a kind smile. "We will finish this battle now. Besides, the allied forces are just entering the castle."

Just as he finished saying that the gates to Dong Zhou's main camp opened up making the three Shu warriors charge into the camp slaying the last remaining men left of Dong Zhou's army.

The allied armies then charge into the fray while Nao Tang, of course checks on Nao Yun first.

Dong Yue, Cai Yong, and Diao Chan all fell in battle to the might of the allied army leaving Dong Zhou all alone. "You can't stop me." Dong Zhou yelled arrogantly while Nao Yun sat back and watched the fight.

Surprisingly, Dong Zhou put up a pretty good fight with the flail he was using, but even so he couldn't beat the combined might of Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Nao Tang, and other officers from the allied forces.

He quickly fled, and the battle of Hulao gate was over. "No, my plan is all ruined now." He cried out as he jumped on a horse and fled.

"We are victorious." Yuan Shao called out making all the allied troops cheer for their victory.

What he didn't see was Diao Chan making her way away stealthily, but Nao Yun did. He moved towards her as fast as he could walk with his injured and exhausted body and made behind her. "Leaving so soon?" He asks her startling her and she turns quickly and lashes out with her metal whip. He is surprised by her speed and accuracy of the whip but he dodges it anyway.

'He is very skilled.' Diao Chan thinks, impressed with is abilities especially when he is as injured as he is. "Come to kill me?" She asks him, expecting him to attack her at any time.

"No." He said simply shocking her of his answer.

'What, he isn't going to kill me?' She wonders in her head and then begins to think of worse things. 'Is he just going to capture me and use me?' "What do you want then, if you intend to kidnap me then I will not go down without a fight." She said to him as quietly and angrily as she could as she didn't want the others to capture her.

"I wanted to ask you something is all. I will let you go without a fight afterwards and no one will pursue you further." He said honestly which she truly believed and she was shocked again. No man was like this with her and she thought it was too good to be true.

But right in front of her a handsome, honorable man, who just so happened to be a very strong warrior was simply going to let her go after asking her a question. "Fine then, whats your question?" She asks much more warmly than before as she has now relaxed and calmed down. She really started to like this warrior in front of her quite a bit.

"Why do you serve people like Dong Zhou and Lu Bu?" He asks her curiously, truly wondering why such a beautiful and seemingly kind woman would follow those monsters for.

Diao Chan of course wanted to answer that she loved Lu Bu and cared deeply for Dong Zhou as well. At least that was what the fake persona of her that she created before meeting the two men wanted her to say. But truly, she was a slave to them. Her father had forced her to get close to Dong Zhou for money and fame. She simply manipulated Lu Bu into defending her so she could keep her virginity from Dong Zhou.

Nao Yun could see that she was conflicted greatly and decided to just let her go, "I can see that you don't have an answer." He said cutting her thinking off and she looked at his deep blue eyes and got lost in them. "If you ever wanted to leave that life behind and start over, I'm sure Lord Liu Bei would allow you to travel with us and be free." He said as he helped her onto a horse and then nodded to her in respect and left her alone.

'To be free.' She thought to herself with her first genuine smile in a long time. 'I would love to join you Nao Yun, but I must find a way to kill Dong Zhou and Lu Bu first.' She thought and rode away from the battle.

With the battle won, the warriors all returned to their homes to heal their wounds and return to their families with the time that they had. They also would be prepared for their next great battle.

Nao Yun sadly said goodbye to his two brothers as he really did want to stay together with them he was not going to leave Liu Bei, and he knew that his brothers were completely loyal to their own Lords.

But one thing was for sure. He would see them again.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 25 years old.**

**Liu Bei - 29 years old. **

**Guan Yu - 28 years old.**

**Zhang Fei - 27 years old.**

**Nao Ren - 30 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother)**

**Nao Tang - 27 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)  
**


	3. Battle of Xu Province 194-195 AD

**Battle**** of Xu Province 194-195 AD**

Thanks to the bravery of Liu Bei and Guan Yu, Dong Zhou was driven from the capital. In his new capital of Chang'an he soon found himself betrayed and murdered by his retainer Lu Bu. Finally, the gales of tyranny had been expelled from the capital's hallowed confines. However, the damage to the Imperial Court's authority had been done and the land returned to the chaos of countless warlords vying for power

There was one man who was left behind, cut off from the raging storm. It was Liu Bei, who despite his deeds in the battle against Dong Zhou, still had no land to call his own. And so, he sought the help of an old friend, Gongsun Zan. For no matter how Liu Bei tried to rescue those around him, the land as a whole would not be healed. Despite his doubts, he could not give up on his desire to help the people.

It was then, that a request for reinforcements cam from Tao Qian of Xu Province. Gongsun Zan dispatched Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, as well as his own lieutenant Zhao Yun. Their foe was a man attempting to use the chaos to further his own ambitions. He was the one know as the Hero of Chaos, Cao Cao.

* * *

Heading the call for reinforcements, Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, along with Nao Yun and Zhao Yun enter into an abandoned village in the area.

"If Cao Cao is truly that powerful, then we will have no choice but to eliminate him. That is the message we shall send to Cao Cao in this battle." Liu Bei said to his sworn allies, but he knows that it will be difficult for Nao Yun to face his brother.

"The man is taking this chaos too far. I always had a feeling he would want everything under his control only." Nao Yun says to them as he had described his past meetings with Cao Cao to them. He was of course worried about facing his oldest brother in battle as even if they were on opposite sides, he truly cared for his brother.

"Look at this place… The bodies are just pilling up on each other." Zhang Fei said in disgust at the place.

"It's as Lord Tao Qian said, Cao Cao's army is nearly invincible and show no mercy. He kills every last one of his enemies. That is the only way he knows how to fight a battle." Guan Yu says to him.

"This guy makes me sick. He is nothing like Lord Liu Bei." Nao Yun said to them getting nods in return. "I don't see why my brother would follow such a leader."

"We should kick his sorry butt out of this land as soon as possible then. I'm going to talk to Zhao Yun." Zhang Fei said as he made his way toward the white armored man.

"Lord Liu Bei is a man of emotion. To think he would help these people despite having no relation to them." Zhao Yun said to the three warriors while Liu Bei talked with the other troops.

"Why do you think we would follow him no matter what happens?" Nao Yun asked the man kindly.

"I wish I was as content as you are. You have been blessed to serve such a benevolent lord."

"In that case, why don't you join us? I'm sure brother would love to have you." Zhang Fei said to the man.

"Perhaps someday… For now, let's go."

"We have to take out Cao Cao, then?" Nao Yun asked them as the gates opened up and they began the battle.

"No problem." Zhang Fei said cockily to them getting smiles from them.

It was then that an officer under Zhao Yun came to them, "My Lord! Lord Tao Qian is under attack." He said getting everyone's attention.

"Well let's help him out then." Nao Yun said as he headed over to where he was. They found that he was being attacked by Yu Jin and Guo Jia, both of which fell before the might of Nao Yun.

"Hmm, your arrival is most timely. You saved me." Tao Qian said to Nao Yun and the others.

"That was an impressive display of skills Nao Yun, you have earned my respect." Zhao Yun said to him happily.

"Thank you Zhao Yun." He said and turned to Tao Qian, "Follow us; we'll take you to the castle."

They soon leave the area with Tao Qian and slay all the troops on the way to the castle. But in the front of the castle is another of Wei's officers, Cao Hong.

"You will have to beat me in order to pass here." He said confidently.

"My castle, it is already in enemy hands." Tao Qian said in despair.

"Leave the castle to us; we'll get it back for you." Guan Yu said to the man as they quickly cut down Cao Hong, which opened up the gates.

"Do not let the enemy get the slightest chance. Our defenses must be water tight." Spoke a heavily armored Wei soldier by the name of Cao Ren.

Cao Ren and his officers Xun You and Niu Jin stand little chance against the ferocious attacks of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu and they all quickly fall and retreat.

"My castle is returned to me. I don't know how I can ever thank you." Tao Qian said to them gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. All in a days work." Zhang Fei said to them.

"It was an honor to help you my Lord." Nao Yun said to the man while turning to Jian Yong who approached them.

"It is time for us to make for Cao Cao's main camp. First we must secure the central garrison."

"Of course." Liu Bei says and they quickly move out while leaving behind Tao Qian and plenty of troops to help defend him.

On the other side, Xiahou Yuan launches an attack from the central garrison and they charge towards Nao Yun and the other Shu officers.

"Look at all this carnage. Do you feel nothing?" Zhang Fei asks Xiahou Yuan angrily.

"Some sacrifices are necessary for my Lord's vision. He is truly dedicated to his cause." Is all that Xiahou Yuan has to say as they get to fighting.

It was an interesting fight as Xiahou Yuan's primary weapon was a bow, which Nao Yun thought was a bit impractical for close combat but Xiahou Yuan proved to be quite capable as he shot down many of the Shu troops.

Nao Yun decided that he was too much of a threat and quickly ran to engage him. Before he could defeat him though, Man Chong and Cheng Yu got in his way forcing him to defeat them first.

In that time, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei charged Xiahou Yuan and defeated him without too much trouble while Guan Yu stayed back and helped Nao Yun and Zhao Yun beat the two Wei officers.

They quickly make it inside the garrison to see a short but really fat looking man crushing their troops with a huge club.

"This belongs to my Lord! Keep you thieving hands off!" Xu Zhu, the massive mad yelled out and charged at them.

"Man this guy needs to back off of the food for a while." Nao Yun joked with Zhang Fei as the two of them charged the massive man who had enormous strength to wield such a large club.

It was more difficult to beat Xu Zhu than Nao Yun and Zhang Fei would like to admit. The really did not want to get hit with that club of his at all, and he could swing it around like it was nothing at all.

Even with that though, they defeated him and captured the central garrison. "I will hold them back here. You must find another path and advance." Zhao Yun said to them.

"I will remain here as well with Jian Yong." Nao Yun said to the brothers. "Together, we can easily hold this location." He said getting an appreciative look from Zhao Yun.

"Alright then, we'll head out this way and advance towards Cao Cao's main camp." Liu Bei said to the three remaining officers as the headed out of the garrison.

"Thank you for sticking by me, Nao Yun. I'm sure with your help and Jian Yong we will hold this location easily." Said Zhao Yun as he was happy to have me Nao Yun and even happier that he had decided to help him, even though they had just met.

"I'm glad to fight by a warrior of your skills as well. I'm sure we can make Lord Tao Qian proud." Jian Yong said to them, agreeing with Zhao Yun's words.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Zhao Yun. I'm simply helping out a fellow comrade." Nao Yun said kindly, "I'm sure that we will be fine, as both of your skills are great." He said to both of the new officers as they held their positions.

Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Liu Bei were quickly making their way up through the mountains towards the cliff side in order to avoid the massive amount of troops heading to retake the central garrison.

However, they had their own worries as an ambush had been set up in their path. "Huh? Enemy forces are here too? Just where are these guys coming from?" Zhang Fei wonders aloud but decides to get to work and he, along with the others begin to cut them down.

Liu Dai, Liu Ye, and Lu Qian all fall before the three brothers, along with every last one of their troops.

"Do you think that Nao Yun and the others are doing okay in the central garrison. They have many more foes to face than we did just now." Liu Bei wonders worriedly, as he is afraid for his officer and Gongsun Zan's officers as well.

"I'm sure that they're fine, Nao Yun is a tough warrior after all." Guan Yu says to Liu Bei, hoping to ease his worries.

"Your right, let's continue on then."

Back at the garrison, it is getting pretty hectic. Cao Cao had ordered his troops to advance to their location and retake the garrison. Nao Yun, Jian Yong, and Zhao Yun all watch as the massive army charges at them.

"Get ready you two. This is going to be an interesting battle." Nao Yun says to them as he prepares his axes.

"Right. I'm with you." Zhao Yun says as he calms the troops and readies his spear, along with Jian Yong.

At the front of the charge are the Wei officers Yue Jin, Xiahou En, and Zhu Ling. Behind them is a significant amount of Wei troops that Cao Cao had brought into battle.

The brave Shu officers and their troops stood their ground inside of the recently captured central garrison and held their ground against their enemies.

"Everyone, we must hold this position, stay focused." Yelled Nao Yun to the troops under his command.

The opposing forces met in a massive wall of death and chaos. Nao Yun, Zhao Yun, and Jian Yong quickly proved their abilities were stronger and each beat one of the officers and many of the other troops.

"Seems like that's all of them coming towards the garrison." Jian Yong says as he observes the field of battle. "Nao Yun, do you think now is the time to advance towards Cao Cao's main camp?" He asks the warrior next to him, as he had come to value his abilities.

"Yes, I suppose now would be the best time to go. I'm sure Liu Bei and the others are on their way to the way camp now." Nao Yun answers as he starts the march towards the camp.

He looks over towards where the other officers would be and seems something he did not expect though. He sees a familiar looking man wearing all black with a long red hair piece on a massive, bright red horse.

"What is Lu Bu doing here?" He wonders aloud surprising the other two and frightening the troops as they have all heard of Lu Bu's prowess in battle.

Over with Zhang Fei and the other two sworn brothers he is wondering the same thing as Nao Yun.

"I had heard that he is wandering the land. Perhaps he is looking for a place to call home." Liu Bei answers Zhang Fei's question.

"Yea, well this is our land, not his." Zhang Fei says angrily as he really doesn't like Lu Bu.

They watch as Lu Bu cuts down a Wei officer by the name of Li Qian without any trouble at all.

Zhang Fei then decides to work much harder and runs into Cao Cao's right hand man Xiahou Dun.

"I will cut a path for my Lord and any who get in my way will be cut down too." Xiahou Dun said to them.

"A path paved with the blood of the innocent is one that should never be walked at all." Liu Bei said to him as he and Zhang Fei began their battle with him.

On the other hand with Nao Yun and the others, they are making their way and towards them and run into two more officers. Cao Chun and Cao Xiu, both of which are beaten down easily enough for them.

They finally regroup with Zhang Fei and Liu Bei to see the ending of their battle with Xiahou Dun as the two send him into a retreat.

"That Lu Bu thinks he can just wade in here. Still, this might be our perfect chance to get to Cao Cao." Zhang Fei says to them as the march up the hill leading to Cao Cao's main camp.

As they reach the top of the mountain they see Lu Bu along with his officers Diao Chan, Gao Shun, and Zhang Liao cut down Li Dian, the last line of defense for Cao Cao's main camp.

They storm the camp just as the gates swing open to see Cao Cao with his large sword. The sword of Heaven. "It is buffoons like yourself, waging wars without purpose who render my approach, the only valid one." He said to them with heavy arrogance.

Nao Yun then looks to Cao Cao's right side to see his older brother Nao Ren, acting as a bodyguard.

"I will fight Nao Ren." Nao Yun said to the brothers getting surprised looks from them.

"Are you sure, Nao Yun? I know this must be a difficult situation for you." Liu Bei questioned the man sincerely.

"I am sure as I have wanted to fight him anyway." Nao Yun said getting nods from them.

"It seems like we will get our fight then." Nao Ren says as he charges Nao Yun and they clash weapons away from the battle of Cao Cao and the others.

"You think you can just come here and bend this land to your will. Well I'm not going to just bend to your will Cao Cao." Zhang Fei said to the man getting narrowed eyes in response.

In the end, Cao Cao put up quite the fight for the great warriors. They respected his skills in battle but they could not stomach his arrogance and his 'I'm superior to you in anyway' attitude.

"You are quite skilled brother Yun." Nao Ren spoke up to his brother as they broke apart. Nao Yun was bruised up on his arms and he was bleeding in some places too. He, himself was a bit worse for wear as Nao Yun and sliced into his chest a bit, but it wasn't too bad.

"You are really skilled as well brother Ren." Nao Yun complimented. "Why would you serve a man as cruel as Cao Cao?" He questioned his brother angrily. "You could join us and fight for Liu Bei."

"I will not fight for that fool, brother." Nao Ren said blandly getting Nao Yun angry, "I will fight for the man who can accomplish his goals and make things happen. Liu Bei will never accomplish anything at all."

"You're wrong." Nao Yun said to his brother confidently. "Liu Bei will get his own land and he will make a land of peace. You'll see."

Nao Ren didn't seem convinced but he looked over and saw that Cao Cao was struggling in battle.

Eventually Cao Cao decides that he has had enough and he can't win the fight. "Hmm, I will pull back for now, but my ambition will become a reality." He says as he calls the retreat.

"Well, it appears that it is time to go little brother." Nao Ren said to him while calling his own horse. He looks back at his brother calmly without a hint of sadness. "This is not over."

"I know it's not over brother Ren." He says to his retreating brother.

"That's right; get out of here, Lord Liu Bei rules this land now. You can't right roughshod over it any more." Zhang Fei yells at the retreating enemies.

"That's enough Zhang Fei, stirring them up like that will only make them come back." Guan Yu said to him. "The battle is over for now and we are victorious," he says as head leaves the camp.

"Look, its Lu Bu." Nao Yun said to Zhang Fei as he is watching the stare down going on between Liu Bei and Lu Bu.

Zhang Fei quickly runs in front of Liu Bei to protect him and Nao Yun jumps behind Lu Bu with his twin axes ready.

Lu Bu just looks at them annoyed. "Hmph, Liu Bei, if you want to fight Cao Cao, use me. He needs to be shown just how strong I am." He says as he walks away not bothering to look back at them.

"We can't let an animal like that join us." Zhang Fei says as Liu Bei looks conflicted.

"I agree with Zhang Fei my Lord. He will cause us some trouble in the future, I'm sure of it." Nao Yun added in backing up Zhang Fei's claim.

"Lu Bu is a man without a home. We cannot simply turn our back on him." Liu Bei said calmly after he made his decision.

Zhang Fei turns and begins to walk off angrily but stops and looks at Liu Bei, "your kindness will get you killed." He says and walks off while Liu Bei looks a bit hurt at that.

Nao Yun begins to see the doubt in Liu Bei and wishes to help him "don't worry my Lord." He began, getting Liu Bei's attention, "I will be by your side to protect you, no matter what your choices may be. I will make sure your kindness will not be the end of you." Nao Yun finishes passionately shocking Liu Bei a bit at the warrior's dedication.

Liu Bei nods at him with a smile on his face and his confidence renewed. "I thank you, my friend and I know that with you by my side, I will be well protected." Liu Bei says seriously to him getting a respectful nod from Nao Yun in return. "Thank you for following me into battle that fateful day of the Yellow Turban Rebellion, I couldn't have asked for a better warrior and friend than you on that day. I truly have been blessed to have you." Liu Bei finishes honestly as the man did fight his own brother, Liu Bei doubted that he could do the same, even if one of his friends asked him to. He smiles at the man and walks back to their camp.

'I knew I chose the right man to follow that day.' Nao Yun thought to himself with a smile. 'I will show you wrong brother Ren, just you wait.' He quickly shakes off his thoughts and heads in the direction that Lu Bu had traveled in, hoping to catch up to him.

He travels quickly, catching up to Lu Bu, who is now talking to Diao Chan. She looks over at him and she smiles happily at him but is able to hide it from Lu Bu as he is not so smart. She then motions to Lu Bu and he seems to notice this and then he looks at Nao Yun.

Nao Yun walks up to Lu Bu calmly, showing no fear and looks directly in Lu Bu's eyes. "I don't know why you're here Lu Bu, but I can tell that it's not good." He said with a bit of hostility in his voice which surprised Diao Chan at his courage. It only seems to annoy Lu Bu however, as he continues on his talking.

"While you are here, you should watch your back. If I see you even look at Lord Liu Bei wrong, I will not hesitate to take you down."

Lu Bu looks surprised at that but smirks a bit at him not seeing the interested look that Diao Chan is sending Nao Yun.

'Interesting. He is just as I remember him from our last encounter, a most courageous and loyal warrior. I still wonder what it would feel like to finally to be free from such a traitorous warrior like Lu Bu.' She wondered to herself as could not stop thinking of Nao Yun and what she would do when Lu Bu is finally gone.

"You cannot order me around weakling, or have you forgotten how I beat you in front of the gates of Hulao." Lu Bu says arrogantly to the slightly shorter warrior.

"That may be, but I have improved through time and I am more than ready to face you again should you betray my Lord." He said calmly as he did improve from the last fight. He had always thought of himself to be strong and to be taken down so easily while fighting with his allies had made him work much harder.

He had also noticed how Diao Chan reacted to his arrival and was inwardly happy. He had thought about her quite a bit since the last time he had seen her and he is very interested in her.

"Whatever you say weakling. Now if that is all, I have other more important things to do then to argue with a worm like you." Lu Bu said to him angrily as he is tired of being talked down to by Nao Yun.

"As long as we have an understanding then I will be on my way." Nao Yun tells him sternly and walks off while giving a very subtle nod and a smile to Diao Chan.

The next few months would prove to be very interesting, Nao Yun decided.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 30 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 19 years old.**

**Liu Bei - 34 years old.**

**Guan Yu - 33 years old.**

**Zhang Fei - 32 years old.**

**Nao Ren - 35 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother)  
**

**Nao Tang - 32 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)**


	4. Battle of Xiapi 198 AD

**Battle**** of Xiapi 198 AD**

Liu Bei and Zhang Fei earned a hard fought victory, successfully defending Xu. Afterward, Tao Qian bequeathed the lands of Xu to Liu Bei before he passed away. Finally, Liu Bei had a land to call his own. Meanwhile, Cao Cao had taken yet another step toward conquering the land, for he had taken the Emperor into his custody after rescuing him from remnants of Dong Zhou's army.

Sympathizing with the plight of the Han Court, Liu Bei came to a compromise with Cao Cao and, receiving Imperial Edicts through Cao Cao, he did battle across the land in the name of the Emperor. It was then that a dark shadow appeared to block Liu Bei from carrying out his orders. Lu Bu, who had been under Liu Bei's protection, used his absence to raise an army of his own and within the blink of an eye he had captured Xu Province.

Once again Liu Bei was forced to wander the land, until Cao Cao offered his assistance. He agreed to take in Liu Bei and his sworn allies, and mobilized his troops to reclaim Xu. Liu Bei was extremely grateful for Cao Cao's generosity and together they set out for Xiapi. There was no way that he could truly know what cruel, cold, and calculating schemes truly lay within Cao Cao's heart.

* * *

'Damn, I knew it would come to this,' thought an angry Nao Yun as he practiced his moves for the upcoming battle. 'I just hope that Diao Chan is going to be okay after this battle.' In the time that Lu Bu had come into Xu province, Nao Yun and Diao Chan had gotten much closer to one another and had fallen in love.

Now that Liu Bei had lost his land to Lu Bu, they would have to fight one another as they haven't told the others of their secret relationship.

He also wondered where his brother was, as he had acted as a bodyguard for Cao Cao in the Battle of Xu Province.

"That damn Lu Bu! He is going to pay for stealing our brother's land. Nobody touches Lu Bu except for me." Yelled out an enraged Zhang Fei.

"You should calm down brother, as anger will cloud your judgment." Spoke the calm voice of Guan Yu making Zhang Fei snort.

"Yea, yea whatever."

"It's true Zhang Fei and besides, together we can catch Lu Bu." Spoke a determined Nao Yun making everyone look at him like he is crazy, which he easily ignored while Liu Bei sent a smile to him.

"I just never expected Cao Cao to aid us in reclaiming Xu. I must convey my gratitude to him." Liu Bei spoke up happily, not even once questioning the man's motives.

"Keep clam brother, I will go see Cao Cao right now and speak with him." Guan Yu said to Liu Bei who just happily nodded and turned to talk to his troops.

Guan Yu, along with Nao Yun walked over to Cao Cao and he began to talk about his plan for the attack.

"Xiapi castle is surrounded by water. If we flood it, it will quickly fall before us. Then we must simply finish off Lu Bu once he's exhausted his troops." Spoke Cao Cao calmly, as if it would be no problem to accomplish.

"However, Lu Bu is one of the mightiest warriors this land has ever seen. Even if our plan is successful, we cannot let down our guard." Guan Yu spoke calmly to Cao Cao getting an impressed look from him.

"Yes, but if we work together out their, then Lu Bu will be no match for our combined strength." Nao Yun added in, impressing Cao Cao even more.

"Indeed. Most perceptive of you. However, we have no time to waste, we must begin the attack soon." Cao Cao said to the two warriors but Nao Yun decided to ask about his brother.

"Lord Cao Cao, where is my brother Nao Ren?" Nao Yun asks the man a bit sadly.

Cao Cao looks him in the eye and gives him bad news. "I'm afraid that Nao Ren has been killed in battle a year ago." He said to the man getting a shocked and sad look from Nao Yun.

"He's been killed?" Nao Yun asked sadly as Guan Yu put his hand on his shoulder to support him.

"Yes, but his son Nao Feng is alive and well at eight years old, but we must attack now." Cao Cao said as he opened the gate, not caring much for Nao Yun's feelings. Nao Yun shakes off his sadness at hearing that his brother had a child and together with Guan Yu, they charged out and attacked the first group of warriors showing off their prowess in battle.

"Guan Yu, Nao Yun, we will begin our assault on Xiapi Castle. This will be your chance to prove you worth." Cao Cao added in before they were out of his range making Nao Yun extremely angry. He had just gotten the bad news that his brother was killed and that was what the man was thinking about.

"Stay calm my friend. Just ignore him for now." Guan Yu said to his ally, but he was also very angry at the man.

Right out of the gates Nao Yun charges to the north east towards a smaller camp and sees Song Xian attacking some of the allied troops. He quickly jumps in and slays Song Xian, saving many of the troop's lives.

"Thank the heavens for Lord Nao Yun." Spoke one of the privates of Cao Cao's army.

"I wonder if he has ever thought of changing allegiances." Said a lieutenant of the army, hoping that he would join them because he would much rather be allies than enemies.

Nao Yun just shrugs off their comments and heads out to regroup with the others. He quickly finds Guan Yu fighting off another enemy officer quite easily.

Cheng Lian is desperately fighting for his life as he slashes his spear at Guan Yu's much heavier Pike.

Guan Yu then decides that the fight went on long enough and he finally beats the officer down. Cheng Lian then does the smart thing and retreats from the battlefield.

"Our flood attack has destroyed the peasants' crops, how can this be the right thing to do?" Liu Bei asks them, as he is now seeing what Cao Cao did was wrong.

"Brother, we must focus on the battle at hand. When Lu Bu is gone, the people will be happy." Guan Yu said hoping to cheer him up, but he felt the same way and could tell that Nao Yun didn't like it at all either.

"This is wrong. I had also helped farm back in my home village and it is a lot of hard work. I would be heart broken to find my crops destroyed." Nao Yun said to them getting even more depressed looks.

"But still, I must agree that once Lu Bu is gone, the people will be more happy than sad for their crops. They will be free from the tyrant." Nao Yun finishes making them regain some of their happiness.

"I suppose you are right Nao Yun, then let us finish off this tyrant." Liu Bei said determinedly.

They all nod and follow him to the central bridge leading to the doors of Xiapi Castle but they are forced to duck as many arrows are shot down at them. Liu Bei looks up and sees the problem, "Some ballistas have been set up on the gate, we must destroy them to assist our allies' progress."

"On it." Nao Yun states, "Guan Yu, are you with me?"

"Yes, right behind you."

They quickly charge through the arrow fire and head towards the doors of the castle. On the way, Nao Yun quickly cuts down Cao Xing and Xu Si showing off his improving skills and impressing the others greatly.

Guan Yu, however, had also run into some minor trouble in the form of Wang Kai. He also cut him down without any injury though, showing that he too had improved. They quickly cut down any stragglers and head up to the top of Xiapi's Walls.

Taking out the ballistas took a bit more effort than they had hoped but they successfully took out all five of the ballistas making it so their allies could safely enter the flooded castle.

"An unknown army is approaching rapidly from the south." A messenger told Liu Bei. "Another officer by the name of Zhang Liao is on his way there as well."

He then looked up to Nao Yun and Guan Yu, "our main camp is exposed. Zhang Liao is on his way there and an unknown army is approaching." He yelled to them instantly getting Nao Yun's attention.

He smirks and then chuckles a bit, "I was hoping I would have my rematch."

"Brother, me and Nao Yun will protect the main camp. You and Zhang Fei should stay here and handle the other threats." Guan Yu said as the two of them ride straight to the main camp.

"I understand. Be careful." Liu Bei yells at their retreating forms. He then turns around to see a couple of enemy officers, Zang Ba, Hou Cheng, and Hao Meng.

"I can't wait to face Zhang Liao again." Nao Yun said to Guan Yu with a excited grin making Guan Yu shake his head.

"I'm sure you are excited, but you should think that he improved as well, like you have." Guan Yu said to him getting a nod in return.

"Well, I guess that I will have to show him that I improved more than he did then." Nao Yun said as they arrived at the main camp to see Zhang Liao charging at Cao Cao. Nao Yun quickly charges at him and jumps off of his horse and lands in front of Cao Cao and clashes with Zhang Liao who widens his eyes and then he smirks as well.

"Nao Yun, I knew I would face you in battle again." Zhang Liao said to him calmly. "I have been training for this very day; let us see who is stronger now."

"I have also improved, I will not lose." Nao Yun said simply as they both jump back while Cao Cao gets out of the way, as he is interested in the fight but he then hears some marching.

Turning around he sees the unexpected face of Yuan Shu.

"Yuan Shu? Surely he hasn't come to assist Lu Bu." Guan Yu said as he prepared for a battle. He and Cao Cao then headed side by side into the battle.

Zhang Liao and Nao Yun have been battling for what felt like a lifetime. To them, their battle was the only thing going on at the time and nothing else existed.

They clashed many times in what felt like hours but was in reality only a couple minutes. To any observes they would only see an incredible amount of blurs and hear the loud sounds of steel hitting steel.

This was truly, a battle to watch as neither one of the warriors would give up.

'Cao Cao is a strong warrior.' Thought Guan Yu to himself as he finished off Li Feng and some of the other troops with him. Cao Cao was battling both Yuan Shu and Ji Ling.

Cao Cao was having similar thoughts but he was still focused on his enemies as he cut down Ji Ling, leaving only Yuan Shu and some of his troops left. "My ambition cannot be stopped." He said arrogantly and finally forced Yuan Shu into a retreat. He then looked towards Guan Yu to thank him but saw he was mesmerized by something.

Looking to where Guan Yu was staring, he saw what was so amazing to the massive man.

Even now, the warriors Zhang Liao and Nao Yun were fighting as if they had just begun. 'They are both immensely skilled, they would serve me well.' Cao Cao thought as he was highly impressed and he did want to replace Nao Ren.

'I am amazed at how much Nao Yun has improved.' Thought Guan Yu who did not expect such an improvement from the man. He also didn't think that Zhang Liao would improve so much either.

The two warriors separated and were now running on fumes. 'I can't believe I still can't best this man.' Zhang Liao thought as he was exhausted.

"You have improved greatly since the last time we fought, Zhang Liao." Nao Yun said honestly. "I would say we are evenly matched, but I cannot let you escape from here."

Zhang Liao simply nodded in respect again and readied his twin axes, "We'll I can't simple give up now." He said to his rival.

"One last attack then." Nao Yun said to him as he also readied his axes as well. Soon, at an unknown signal both charged at the other, intent on ending this battle now. They both attacked and then it was over.

Both men ran passed each other and Nao Yun looked back at Zhang Liao who did the same. "It seems that you got me, Zhang Liao." Nao Yun said, not showing any pain but blood started to gush out of his chest because of two diagonal cuts in the shape of an X and he fell to the ground.

"It seems like you had gotten me as well." Zhang Liao said as his sides had been cut badly making him also fall to the ground.

'A draw, most interesting." Cao Cao thought to himself impressed as he watched Guan Yu run to the downed form of Nao Yun and start to stop the bleeding.

"He will live to see another day." Guan Yu informed Cao Cao as his friend was unconscious for now. He then looked to Zhang Liao to see that Cao Cao had some of his men healing the man as well.

When both were sufficiently patched up, Cao Cao had Zhang Liao tied up and Guan Yu and Nao Yun set to the side.

"I will rejoin the others in the fight against Lu Bu." Guan Yu said without waiting for a reply and rode off, but not before telling some soldiers to take care of Nao Yun.

Guan Yu traveled quickly and soon made it back to the castle to find Liu Bei and Zhang Fei finishing off what seemed like the last of Lu Bu's forces.

"Brother." Liu Bei calls out happily as he sees him, but he does not see Nao Yun which worried him greatly. "Where is Nao Yun?" He asked getting Zhang Fei's attention as well, as they both began to think the worst.

Zhang Fei wouldn't admit it but Nao Yun was truly one of his best friends that he had and he did really worry about him, even if he never showed it.

Guan Yu looked at his two brothers solemnly, "his battle with Zhang Liao was not an easy one, they fought to a draw but he was injured quite badly. He will survive to fight on again though, so don't worry about him to much."

The two other brothers were shocked, they had never seen Nao Yun injured too badly before and they thought he would never go down. "I see, I'm glad that he is alright then but let's finish this battle quickly and go and help him then." Liu Bei said to them, now wanting the fight to end quickly to see his friend.

As they travel through the another set of gates some men jump down off the wall and ambush them. "Damn, we need this battle to be over to help Nao Yun." Zhang Fei yells angrily and tires to finish the fight as quickly as possible.

The others seem to agree and they quickly defeat the ambushers, Gao Shun and Chen Gong along with all of their troops.

"Time to defeat Lu Bu." Liu Bei says a little bit afraid and a little bit angry that the man took advantage of his generosity.

They go up the short amount of stairs to see Lu Bu on a throne looking at them with a bored look. He was actually angry though that his officers and troops were defeated so easily though but didn't show it. He smirks as he notices the missing member of the warriors though.

"Well well, where is our oh so fearless friend Nao Yun?" Lu Bu questions sarcastically as he really doesn't care what happened to them. Diao Chan on the other hand was very scared and was shacking behind Lu Bu's throne and looked horrified which the three warriors noticed.

'Why does she look so horrified at that?' Liu Bei thought to himself. 'Something is going on between her and Nao Yun then.' He finished his thought and decided to leave her alone unless she fought them.

The others had other thoughts by her look though, 'no way. Diao Chan likes Nao Yun.' Zhang Fei thought to himself with amusement.

'I suppose we should help her to survive this battle.' Guan Yu thought to himself but he was amused as well.

"Nao Yun will survive." Liu Bei said simply getting Diao Chan to relax.

'Thank the heavens that you are alright, Nao Yun.' Diao Chan thought to herself.

"He is resting after he fought off your officer Zhang Liao to a draw." Zhang Fei added in with a big smile, trying to annoy Lu Bu.

"Hmph, I suppose that I will just have to hunt down Nao Yun and kill him then, as he is proving to be a thorn in my side." Lu Bu said getting glares from the brothers as well as a hidden one from his last officer.

"You will not harm Nao Yun." Liu Bei calls out, surprising everyone, even himself a bit at how intimidating he sounded. "Come, brothers. Let us fight."

"Hah, you don't have to tell me twice." Zhang Fei said excitedly and he charged at Lu Bu along with Guan Yu. Lu Bu of course rose to the challenge and charged at them as well, in hopes of killing them quickly.

What he didn't see was Liu Bei approaching Diao Chan. "Diao Chan." He said quietly as his brothers fought, catching her attention. "I have a feeling like you and Nao Yun have been hiding something lately." He states simply making her blush just a tiny bit.

"Well, I never wanted to serve Lu Bu in the first place but Nao Yun was the only one to truly notice it. Even I had tricked myself into believing it back then but, my Lord Nao Yun truly helped me." She said with a wistful smile making Liu Bei smile as well.

"Would you like to join us then?" Liu Bei asks her kindly, slightly surprising her.

"I will follow Nao Yun wherever he should go." Diao Chan started, "if his path is your path, then I will go with you." She finished with a smile.

"Great, I'm sure Nao Yun will be happy to hear that." Liu Bei said happily for his friend and then he quickly looked towards the battle.

Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were whittling away at Lu Bu much easier than the last time. 'it seems like Lu Bu had not been training in his off time.' Liu Bei thought as he quickly jumped at Lu Bu's unprotected back.

Lu Bu heard him and he quickly jumped to the side and observed his surroundings. Just like Liu Bei had thought, he really hadn't improved his skills at all, thinking he would always be the best warrior alive.

Now, these warriors are beating him, and they don't even have one of their members. "Diao Chan!" He calls suddenly, startling her. "You can fight Liu Bei while I take out the others." He commanded her.

"No." She said simple shocking him and at the same time enraging him.

"What was that!? I ordered you to kill him." He demanded again already getting ready to kill her for not obeying him.

"I said that I won't, I have decided to join Liu Bei." She finished and got out her metal spiked whip and got into a defensive position. She knew that she was no match for Lu Bu but she had decided to fight back for once.

"I'll kill you for defying me." Lu Bu charged at her and the others could only watch in horror as they were no where near close enough to stop him.

'I don't want to die here; I still want to have a family with Nao Yun.' Diao Chan thought helplessly.

Just as Lu Bu was within ten feet of her a familiar man jumped in front of Diao Chan and clashed against Lu Bu.

"Nao Yun…" Diao Chan stuttered out completely surprised at his arrival and she was also worried as he had just fought Zhang Liao not too long ago.

"Nao Yun!" The brothers all called out together and quickly began to move and attack Lu Bu, who was now even more enraged.

"Your time is up Lu Bu." Nao Yun told him as powerfully as he could in his injured state. "I warned you what would happen, should you oppose Lord Liu Bei." He finished and pushed Lu Bu back.

Lu Bu then had to run to the side as both, Guan Yu's and Zhang Fei's weapons almost stabbed into him.

"Thank you for coming to my aid Nao Yun." Diao Chan said to him as she began to look him over and help him with any of his wounds.

"I would come anytime for you, my love." He said warmly getting smiles from the brothers and an even more enraged look from Lu Bu.

"You have taken my Diao Chan away from me!?" He yelled out at Nao Yun. "I will kill you!" He screams out and charges them.

The battle was not long.

Lu Bu was finally captured by Liu Bei with the help of his brothers, Nao Yun, and the newest addition, Diao Chan.

Later, in the main camp, Cao Cao is sitting on his throne in front of a patched up and restrained Zhang Liao who is being held at spear point.

Xiahou Dun is then seen leading a tied up Lu Bu towards Zhang Liao's location with the help of a few other men to hold Lu Bu back.

"Argh, loosen these ropes." Lu Bu yelled out.

"Hmph, there just fine for a wild animal." Xiahou Dun tells him and then pushes him forward. They eventually make it in front of Cao Cao and Lu Bu is forced to his knees and had a half dozen spears put to his neck making him sit back.

"Fine work Xiahou Dun.' Cao Cao said simply and then he looked back at Lu Bu.

"Cao Cao." Lu Bu called out, "I hear you make use of talented enemies." He said while the man standing next to Cao Cao's throne seemed to agree.

"Then use me. The world will be yours." Lu Bu called out loudly getting everyone to get quiet.

"Kill Lu Bu." Cao Cao ordered not fazed in the least by the man's tactic.

Lu Bu then chose to lunge up at Cao Cao but he was successfully pulled back. "Cao Cao! Curse you! Why?!" He called out but he was dragged out of the main camp and Cao Cao turned to Liu Bei.

"Would you have shown mercy to that animal?" He questioned the man who simply looked away in slight shame. He then got off his throne and walked past Zhang Liao.

"Kill me. I am ready to die." Zhang Liao said not afraid in the least as he had been bested in a fair fight and he was content.

There was a pause until Zhang Liao got and answer from Cao Cao, "no." he said simply making Zhang Liao's eyes widen in surprise. "Rise Zhang Liao. You will be an integral part of my plans."

The battle of Xiapi was now over and Xu province was now under Cao Cao's control.

Shortly after the battle, Diao Chan had announced that she was pregnant with Nao Yun's child, making him extremely happy.

Liu Bei and the others were also happy for him, mainly Guan Yu as he had Guan Ping who was four.

They were also happy that Nao Yun was getting back to normal after the death of his oldest brother.

"I'm sure that our kids will be just as close as we are Nao Yun." Guan Yu tells him with a large smile while stroking his beard.

Nao Yun and Diao Chan smile happily while holding one another. Diao Chan had been easily accepted into the group, especially when the officers had heard of the relationship between her and Nao Yun, one of their closest friends.

"I would be very happy to have them be close friends with one another." Diao Chan said to them with a smile so bright it could have lit up the world.

"Of course they will be. We'll make sure of it after all." Nao Yun said to them making them all smile.

Nine months later and a healthy pair of twins were born, one boy and one girl.

The boy had brown hair from his mother and his fathers face and blue eyes. He would be named Nao Hong.

The daughter had her father's hair, only a little darker and she had hazel eyes along with her mother's beautiful features. She would be named Diao Yue.

Nao Yun and Diao Chan truly loved them both and swore to always protect them. Nao Yun, though, had a feeling that things were just beginning.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 33 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 22 years old. **

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 1 year old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids)**

**Liu Bei - 37 years old.**

**Guan Yu - 36 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 4 years old. (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Zhang Fei - 35 years old.**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Feng - 8 years old. (Nao Ren's son, Nao Yun and Nao Tang's nephew)**

**Nao Tang - 35 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)**


	5. Battle of Guandu 200 AD

**Battle**** of Guandu 200 AD**

After defeating Lu Bu at Xiapi, Liu Bei and his sworn brothers were greeted warmly by Cao Cao. However, Liu Bei was unable to clear the uneasiness from his heart. He chastised himself for being too kind, too soft, and for not possessing the cold cruelty of Cao Cao. It was then that a secret order arrived from the Emperor. "Cao Cao must be slain." It was a cry for help from the Emperor himself who had grown weary of Cao Cao's tyranny.

Liu Bei thought to himself that if he were to slay Cao Cao, to whom he was so indebted, than he would be no better than Lu Bu. As Liu Bei struggled with his indecision, the order was given to eliminate Yuan Shu, who had attempted to usurp the Imperial throne. Having bided his time in turning on Cao Cao, Liu Bei saw the perfect opportunity. Together with his troops, he led a rebellion in Xu. However the chaos would once again prove cruel to Liu Bei.

Cao Cao's massive army dealt a resounding defeat and during the course of the battle, he lost track of Guan Yu as well. The chaos continued to torment him. A man of unparalleled kindness and purity: and so, he sought the help of Yuan Shao, the only man who could oppose Cao Cao. He soon found himself on the fields of Guandu, where Cao Cao and Yuan Shao were already engaged in battle. As he prepared for this great conflict, he quietly cursed his lack of strength.

* * *

Standing in Yuan Shao's camp was harder than Nao Yun had anticipated. He had left his wife Diao Chan and his two young children in her care for the up coming battle.

She had not wanted him to leave her side and enter the battle, and he didn't want to leave her either. However, he had made his oath to serve Liu Bei and Liu Bei was eternally grateful.

Not to mention the fact that he was also hurt by the fact that Guan Yu was missing.

"I have only ever tried to do what was right, with all the strength I had." Liu Bei had began, breaking Nao Yun out of his thoughts and Zhang Fei from his training.

"But, my actions have seen much blood spilt, and now Guan Yu may be dead." He continued but Zhang Fei angrily walked over and ripped the tree that Liu Bei was leaning on out of the ground and he held it above his head.

"All I ever wanted was to help the suffering of the people however I could." He finished and Zhang Fei threw the tree away while Nao Yun got up to restrain Zhang Fei if he needed to.

"And what's wrong with that." A new voice called out getting all their attention. They all turned to see an old friend, Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun?" Zhang Fei called while Nao Yun merely nodded in respect which was returned.

"I am here, my lord, to join you in your cause as I promised." Zhao Yun said honestly, which surprised Liu Bei as his confidence had taken a big hit when he lost Guan Yu.

"You would? Why?" He asks him uncertainly.

Zhao Yun then lays his spear on the ground and kneels down with his hands held together in front of him. "You could have looked the other way, but you didn't, that's why." He said to the man getting a smile from Nao Yun while Zhang Fei just calmed down.

Liu Bei walks forward and touches Zhao Yun's hands and looks in his eyes, seeing only honesty and a true desire to help out. "Thank you." Is all he can truly think to say, feeling lucky that he somehow keeps getting loyal officers to join him.

"I am pleased you have come to join us, however, because of me, Guan Yu is missing." He says to the white and green wearing man.

"You need not say anything more my Lord, Lord Guan Yu will return to your side in time. You simply need to be patient." Zhao Yun said with a confident smile.

"He's right you know, my lord." Nao Yun started, getting an appreciative nod from Zhao Yun as he liked having the man's help. "Guan Yu is a strong warrior; there is no one out there that could possibly kill him." He speaks just as confidently as Zhao Yun.

Liu Bei seems to accept that while he looks to see Zhang Fei and he also seems really relieved as well.

"You're right, please forgive my moment of weakness." Liu Bei says while inwardly frowning.

"There is nothing to forgive my Lord. We will follow you no matter what." Nao Yun said to him.

"Cao Cao, for too long now, you have stood in my way! Finally I will rid myself of you meddlesome presence." Yuan Shao, yelled out to himself while waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"I don't really like this guy." Nao Yun thought to himself getting a nod from Zhang Fei and uncertain ones from the other two officers.

"Now you shall witness the power of the nobility." Yuan Shao shouts out again and opens the gate.

"Come, Zhao Yun! Let's blow Cao Cao's army away!" Zhang Fei yells out as he recklessly charges the enemy.

"Well, its' good to have you here, Zhao Yun," Nao Yun starts getting a happy smile from the man. "Now, let's join Zhang Fei and beat these guys." He finishes as he also charges out and cuts down the first men he sees.

Nao Yun and Zhao Yun head to the west to begin their attack and to stop the enemy advance towards their main camp.

Nao Yun takes out Cai Yang while Zhao Yun defeats Dong Zhao in the west.

Liu Bei and Zhang Fei head in the opposite direction and being their attack there. Liu Bei shows his skills in battle by beating Yu Jin while Zhang Fei is not far behind and he quickly beats Shi Huan.

They move around the corner of a mountain quickly and head towards a gate where another officer is in hiding.

The officer, Liu Dai then quickly falls to the combined might of the two brothers.

Just then though, a messenger comes to them, "Xu You has defected to Cao Cao's army and has set the Wuchao Supply Depot in flames. Lord Yuan Shao has given the order! You are to report to Wuchao at once."

Liu Bei looks to his allies grimly, "we owe him a debt of gratitude. His orders must be obeyed at once." Liu Bei states making Nao Yun and Zhao Yun a bit disappointed but they listen anyway.

When they near the supply depot though, they see something that leaves them wide eyed. Guan Yu is sitting on Lu Bu's horse, red hare and is facing off against both Yan Liang and Wen Chou.

"Guan Yu awaits a challenge! Come, face me if you dare!" Guan Yu calls out to the two golden armored officers as the circle him on horses of their own.

"You are not so much of a fool that you would not have heard of us." Yan Liang starts arrogantly towards Guan Yu, not afraid in the least.

"Surely you have realized that you cannot win, and have come to beg for mercy." Wen Chou adds in, just as arrogantly as Yan Liang.

"Silence! Your heads will make a fine offering of gratitude to Lord Cao Cao." Guan Yu states calmly which makes them mad and at the same time they both jab their spears at him thinking he would be easy to kill, but they were way wrong.

Guan Yu easily deflected both attacks and twirled his pike around, killing both of the officers in one hit each. The brothers and their allies watched in awe at how easily Guan Yu had killed the two.

He then rode his horse off with the bodies of the two officers. "Guan Yu, you're alive." Liu Bei calls out happily but Guan Yu was already too far away.

"Yeah, but it looks like he's working for Cao Cao." Zhang Fei said, as they had all seen him wearing blue instead of the normal green.

Yuan Shao is not pleased with what he had just been told by his messenger, as he had just heard the news of his officers.

"What is the meaning of this Liu Bei? I thought Guan Yu was your sworn brother? You have betrayed me, you have ruined everything. Capture Liu Bei at once." He called out to his messenger to spread the word.

Liu Bei and the others then quickly realize that they could not stay on the battle field any longer, as Yuan Shao has now turned on them.

"This is unfortunate. We must face Cao Cao's army and Yuan Shao's army." Zhao Yun tells them as he cuts down some more unfortunate troops of Yuan Shao.

"I do not wish to face either, we must find some way to fix this away from the battlefield." Liu Bei stated getting agreements from the others as he also cut down more troops.

The then, resumed their travel to the Wuchao Supply Depot, as once they crossed the gates there it was the easiest way out of the battle.

Entering the compound was very easy, but seeing just what happened inside the compound was something else entirely. There was fire everywhere and Xu You's troops were attacking another man's troops.

At least Nao Yun thought it was a man. The officer in front of them was Zhang He, an officer under Yuan Shao.

"Face me if you dare! My elegance in combat is unparalleled." Zhang He called out while Nao Yun simply charged at him, deciding he had watched long enough, as Zhang He had just defeated Xu You.

The battle was quite quick but Nao Yun did not get out unscathed as Zhang He proved more skilled than he had thought.

"Your fighting style is awfully beautiful; however mine must not be sullied by defeat. I will return." Zhang He called out and he retreated, while staring at Nao Yun just a little to long for him to be comfortable.

He had then charged out the now open gates and retreated from battle while the allies left through the gates as well.

"I am a fortunate man to have you guys by my side Zhao Yun, Nao Yun, and Zhang Fei." Liu Bei tells them gratefully as he continues on, not seeing the ambush until it is too late.

Enemy officers Li Dian and Xiahou En appear with some troops and they charge them in hopes of an easy victory.

It didn't go as planned however, as Nao Yun jumps in front of Liu Bei and quickly beats Li Dian back into a retreat while Zhang Fei sends Xiahou En into his own retreat.

"How could our brother betray us like this?" Zhang Fei yells out in anger.

"Stay calm, I'm sure there is a good explanation." Liu Bei states while continuing his run.

"I agree Zhang Fei, Guan Yu must have a good reason for this." Nao Yun adds in.

"So, you are the famous Liu Bei. My father considers you a dangerous element. I think I will erase you." Spoke out another voice which sounded extremely arrogant, even more arrogant than Cao Cao.

Cao Pi, along with Cao Zhong and Song Xian had appeared in their path and were blocking it.

"I will take the little punk." Zhang Fei called and jumped towards Cao Pi.

Nao Yun had began to fight off Cao Zhong while Liu Bei worked together with Zhao Yun to defeat Song Xian.

Their respective battles didn't take very long, although Zhang Fei was the last one to defeat his opponent, Cao Pi.

"Hmph, I guess that kid was better than I thought." He said reluctantly as the son of Cao Cao was indeed better than expected.

"He was that good, huh?" Nao Yun questioned him curiously as he was too focused on his own battle.

"Yea he was, and he was only like 13 years old too. I just have much more experience than he did. He will be much better in the future." Zhang Fei said to them.

"Let's just continue on, we can discuss the future later." Zhao Yun says to them as they know they are being pursued by Yuan Shao's army from behind as well as Cao Cao's army from their right flank.

"He's right, Liu Bei is getting ahead of us." Nao Yun said as they pick up their pace. Soon they are just in reach of the escape point when Yuan Shao and some of his troops appear in front of them.

"Stand your ground traitors! I will execute you where you stand!" Yuan Shao yells at them making Nao Yun and Zhang Fei glance at each other, both having the same thoughts.

'Why would we stand here if he's going to execute us?'

Either way they prepare for battle and charge at their former leader while Zhao Yun and Liu Bei take out the troops around them.

Knowing they have to be quick as they have two separate armies right behind them, Nao Yun and Zhang Fei quickly defeat Yuan Shao.

"You…. One day you will pay for your crimes." Yuan Shao yells out angrily as he returns to his former position in his camp.

The others take that as their cue to get out of their and they resume their retreat. Looking back Zhao Yun doesn't see anyone coming behind them, "it appears that we have managed to give our pursuers the slip." He begins happily and then he turns to Nao Yun and Zhang Fei. "My Lord, it's good to see you both safe." He says to them getting a similar answer from Nao Yun.

"Don't worry about me. What about Guan Yu?" Zhang Fei asks them, while pacing around agitatedly. "Damn…. That idiot, how could he fight for Cao Cao? I'll kill him." He yelled out while swinging his double voulge around angrily and growling.

"That is enough." Came the surprisingly hostile tone from Liu Bei, shocking the others out of their anger and depression.

"But brother!" Zhang Fei began to talk back but was cut off from Liu Bei's next response.

Liu Bei merely looks at him, "I will wait," is his more quiet reply but the others could still here the determination in his voice.

Zhang Fei didn't look too happy about that, "brother…" He mumbled out while trying to think of something to say.

"Zhang Fei, we should trust in our Lord." Nao Yun said to him calmly while looking quite upset himself but he was more happy to have survived the battle and have the chance to see his two kids again.

"He is right, we must have faith. I know in my heart that Guan Yu has not forgotten his oath." Zhao Yun adds in to support his greatest friend of the three officers. Nao Yun had easily become his best friend due to his friendly nature and kindness. That's not saying that he wasn't close to the others, just that he was closest to Nao Yun.

* * *

The heavens had completely abandoned Liu Bei. Without Liu Bei as Guandu, Cao Cao emerged victorious. He seized the central plains and became the largest force in all the land. Meanwhile, thanks to the efforts of Zhao Yun, Liu Bei was able to escape the clutches of Yuan Shao and Cao Cao.

Searching for a land of his own, he called upon Liu Biao of Jing province. With no troops of land, Liu Bei had been abandoned by the fates. However, there was still one man who had not yet abandoned him.

* * *

Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Nao Yun were traveling forward to Jing province to see Liu Biao.

Suddenly in the distance, Zhang Fei sees something stopping their travel. Guan Yu is heading their way with Red Hare.

"Guan Yu." Liu Bei calls out but Zhang Fei stands in front of him, stopping him from moving.

He, and the others saw some of Cao Cao's troops traveling behind Guan Yu making them think the worst.

"Hmph, so he really has sided with Cao Cao. Alright, you know I always wanted to fight you one time." Zhang Fei called out while pointing his weapon at him.

"I agree on that Zhang Fei, I too have always wanted to fight you Guan Yu." Nao Yun tells him as he steps next to Zhang Fei with his twin axes ready while taking a more protective stance in front of Liu Bei.

"Zhang Fei, Nao Yun… perhaps another time my friends." Guan Yu replies confusing the two warriors.

"Guan Yu, prepare to die!" Shouted out one of Cao Cao's troops as he and two others charge him recklessly. Guan Yu turns his head and swings his pike, the green dragon, behind him and hits the three warriors with a great amount of force.

The hit easily takes the three grown men off their feet and sends them flying 15 feet behind Guan Yu. They quickly smarten up and retreat away from the powerful warrior.

Guan Yu then approaches the four officers in front of him and drops his weapon at his side and kneels before Liu Bei, making Nao Yun and Zhang Fei move to the side.

"Brother… At last… At last I have found you." Guan Yu starts.

"Guan Yu…" Liu Bei mumbles out happily at seeing his brother again.

"My place is here, beside you, my Lord and brother." Guan Yu finishes bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

Zhang Fei then immediately looks to Liu Bei and laughs happily. "I knew it! I Knew it. Our brother would never betray us! Deep down I always knew that." He said happily as he and the others gratefully welcomed him back into their group.

The now completed group continued on their travels with much lighter hearts and soon found themselves in Jing, preparing for the next step in their Lord's plans.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 35 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 24 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 2 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids)**

**Liu Bei - 39 years old.**

**Guan Yu - 38 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 6 years old.**

**Zhang Fei - 37 years old. **

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Feng - 10 years old. (Nao Ren's son and Nao Yun and Nao Tang's nephew)**

**Nao Tang - 37 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)**


	6. Battle of Xinye 202 AD

**Battle**** of Xinye 202 AD**

Liu Bei, a man for whom reality fell far short of his idealistic dreams. He desperately sought an answer for his problems. After Liu Bei fled to Jing, Liu Biao granted him the land of Xinye. For the first time since the chaos had begun, he finally had a place to call home. And there, Liu Bei quietly ruminated on his ambitions, his dream of helping to ease the people's suffering.

The cruel reality that he had no accomplished nearly enough. He needed someone who could provide him with a way to turn his dream into a reality. The province of Jing, being located in the center of the land, was bustling with travelers coming and going. Despite its vibrancy, Liu Bei would not easily find his answers there.

Then, suddenly, Liu Bei's days of peaceful reflection came to a crashing end. His rude awakening came at the hands of Cao Cao, who was practical to the point of cruelty, and had no qualms about using power to take what he wanted. Together with Zhang Fei and his allies, Liu Bei stood before the encroaching threat of Cao Cao's army. Would his ideals be swallowed by the depths of Cao Cao's ambition?

* * *

Zhang Fei stood on top of a high guard tower, peering out into the distance, seeing Cao Cao's army. Meanwhile Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Nao Yun, and his wife Diao Chan were on the ground in the camp.

Diao Chan had found a friend of hers to watch over their four year old kids for this battle. She really didn't want to leave them without her around but she really wanted to be with her husband.

"Mighty armies now encroach upon Jing Province. Cao Cao's methods are heartless and cruel, but what should I do?" Liu Bei asked mostly to himself, but the others began to think and just as Nao Yun was going to comment, Zhang Fei beat him.

"Maybe you're over thinking things." Zhang Fei called from above as he jumped of the top of the tower, landing safely near them. "You need to do things your own way. You'll always have us on your side." He said as he approached the group.

"He's right my lord." Nao Yun said to the man, "I know I have said so before but I will tell you as many times as needed. You will always have my support no matter where your choices may take me." He finished making Liu Bei and the others smile.

"I will follow my beloved where ever he goes as well and he wants to go with you, so I will help you as well." Diao Chan said to Liu Bei, making Nao Yun smile brightly.

"Interesting." A new voice came from behind. "If he had the sleeping dragon in his ranks, Liu Bei would be unstoppable." A man in green priest like robes said to the group as he and Zhao Yun came near them.

Zhang Fei being as rude and blunt as he is just called out, "And who are you?"

"This is Xu Shu and he is a talented strategist. He is certain to assist out Lord's efforts." Zhao Yun said to him.

"Yes, but we must first defeat Cao Cao." Xu Shu said to him.

"Is Cao Cao the one destined to rule the land? If so, then I fear this chaos will never come to an end. However, I posses not the strength to oppose him. This is my chance, yet I am unable to take advantage of it. Is this as far as I'm fated to come?" Liu Bei said to himself getting a sigh from Nao Yun.

"We believe in you my Lord, and you should as well." Nao Yun told him while he and Diao Chan left to prepare for the battle.

Zhang Fei then goes to the guard in front of the gates after making sure he was completely prepared along with every one else and speaks to him. "Alright then, let's do this! I'll plow through Cao Cao's army myself if I have to."

"Understood." The guard said simply while trying not to look afraid of the man in front of him.

As soon as the gates opened the Shu warriors charged out and began the attack.

"Our enemy is Cao Cao. A frontal assault is too dangerous; we will divide into three units." Xu Shu explained to the.

"I will go to the south; Zhao Yun, Nao Yun, you go to the north. That leaves Zhang Fei for the center." Guan Yu said getting nods from the people while Diao Chan, of course went with Nao Yun.

"I will assist him. Come Lord Zhang Fei." Xu Shu said to him as the others set off in their respective directions.

Zhang Fei chooses to ignore him for the time being and defeats Lu Zhao, the officer right in front of their camp.

He quickly heads in the direction he was given and sees Zhu Ling guarding the draw bridge over to the enemy's main camp.

Zhao Yun, Nao Yun, and his wife Diao Chan run into a similar situation, although it is Yu Jin guarding the bridge to the other side.

Guan Yu is faced with Cao Ren, one of the best Wei officers in front of his own bridge. Needless to say, they have their work cut out for them.

Nao Yun and the others, having the most officers defeat Yu Jin first and take a moment to rest. "Well, that wasn't too difficult. You did really good Diao Chan." He says kindly to her as she played a big part in beating the enemy.

She smiles happily at him, "thank you my beloved, you did a great job as well."

Zhao Yun just chuckles to himself and rests as well.

Guan Yu also defeats Cao Ren on his own end of the battlefield even being alone, he is one of the strongest warriors that the Shu officers know. He decides to take a rest, waiting for Zhang Fei to beat his own enemy before moving on.

Back with Zhang Fei, he is taking a bit longer than hoped as Xu Shu isn't one for fighting. He does however, beat his opponent and lowers the draw bridge and quickly makes it to the other side with the others doing the same on their end.

When Zhang Fei advances he sees the enemy surrounded by walls with large spikes coming out of every break in the wall. "Whats that? The enemy is in a strange formation." He asks his ally as arrows are shooting down from the sky continuously.

"Ah, the eight gates formation, I recognize it." Xu Shu tells him. "There is a way to break down that formation. My Lord, please had to the southeast." He explains. "First, we must break the southeastern unit, followed by the western."

"What? This is pretty confusing… I guess I'll just do what you say." Zhang Fei replies reluctantly as he doesn't trust anyone right at the beginning of knowing them.

He does, however, head over to the southeastern unit like Xu Shu had described and saw Lu Kuang along with some troops.

Zhang Fei wastes no time and gets to work on defeating the enemy so that he can break their formation and move on. He defeats the enemy quite easily.

"Excellent, now to the west," Xu Shu comments, impressed with the man's ability.

"No problem. I can take out anyone." Zhang Fei said a bit cockily while he went towards the next officer.

On the other side of the battle field, Zhao Yun and the others had continued their travel towards the enemy's main camp, not running into any problems along the way.

That is, until they spotted the enemy officer Xiahou Shang and another young officer.

The boy seemed to be only around 11 or 12 years old, but Nao Yun thought he seemed familiar to him. Most of his hair was a lighter shade of blond hair than he and his own brothers had but there was some brown hair that came out of his purple head piece. He also had hazel eyes.

The boy wore a dark blue piece of armor on his chest with matching long arm guards that went to his elbows. He wore the same color mental forearm protects from their. The armor also went down to his boots but it only covered the sides of his legs and not the front too much. Under his armor was a purple shirt and pants and at his side was a single curved sword that he held in his right hand by the sheath. The sheath of the blade was a midnight purple color where the handle of the sword as a dark blue. (Think Yuan Shao from the Koei Wiki page except with all dark blue instead of the gold the shirt and pants are also purple in stead of the black and white and he wields a curved sword from Dynasty Warriors 7 like Zhou Tai's weapon)

"Who are you?" Nao Yun questioned the boy, who looked pretty confident for being so young.

"I am Nao Feng, son of Nao Ren and your executioners." The boy said getting a surprised look from Diao Chan and Zhao Yun, but Nao Yun had a feeling about who it was from the start.

"I see, nephew." Nao Yun said and this time it was Nao Feng's turn to be surprised.

"Nephew? You were my father's brother then?" Nao Feng questioned a bit surprised but he shook it off. "Well, no matter. You will still be defeated here, Uncle."

"Alright then, nephew." Nao Yun said to him as he looked to the others. "I want to test him myself. Will you two beat the other guy and head over to the enemy commander Cao Hong." Nao Yun said getting agreements from the others.

The two quickly dealt with the officer and sent him into a retreat while defeating the rest of the troops with him and then they watched the rest of Nao Yun and Nao Feng's battle.

The two of them clashed away from the others as they looked into each other's eyes. Then, Nao Feng moved back and slashed with his sword at his uncle with as much speed as he could.

Nao Yun of course could easily block it as he was simply testing the boy. "You are quite skilled my nephew. I suppose your father taught you some things when you were younger." He said as he blocked each attack getting Nao Feng to get angry.

"He did, although he was a bit upset that I didn't follow in his footsteps with weapon choice." Nao Feng said to his uncle.

"Well, I have to get going now, so I will have to end our little battle here." Nao Yun said as he charged quickly and knocked Nao Feng's sword out of his had by slapping it with the side of his axe and he kneed the boy in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

He decided that he had done enough at that, "Well you are definitely a Nao." Nao Yun said to him with a proud smile. "I'm sure that my brother would be proud of you if he were still here." He said as he left the boy on the ground coughing to regain his breath.

Once they finished their battles, they began to move on again. "He seemed quite skilled as such a young age." Zhao Yun said, impressed.

"Yes, he was." Diao Chan said to him with a soft smile as they continued on their way.

"What do you expect from a fellow Nao?" Nao Yun questioned them happily as they laughed with him a bit.

With Guan Yu, he had also moved forward and run into Fan Castle. He doesn't see an enemy officer so he jumps right into the battle by killing the defense captains in the base.

Fan Castle was quickly captured by Liu Bei's forces.

Zhang Fei himself had also defeated the western officer Li Dian in battle as well.

"We have breached the western edge of their formation. Panic is starting to set in." Xu Shu informed him as they moved towards the last officer in the formation. "If we strike their northern unit, the entire formation should crumble."

"Ha! This fancy formation is more of a pushover than I thought." Zhang Fei said to him boosting the moral of the troops that followed him. "But, how can you tell the formation will break? Still, I guess I'd better give it a try."

He quickly finds the last officer, Lu Xiang and beings to battle him. Not to much later, and Lu Xiang had been defeated causing the remaining troops to begin to flee. The southern flank of the eight gates was taken down so they could escape much easier, as they really didn't want to die.

"Fine work my Lord." Xu Shu said to Zhang Fei, getting a confused look from him.

"Uhh, yeah, you too. So How come you're helping us anyway?" Zhang Fei asked with no real hostility in his voice as the man had helped him out quite a bit.

"I wish to bring Lord Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang together. That is all." Xu Shu said to him as they continued on towards the enemy commander. "With the formation broken, the enemy commander is fleeing the battle field." He informed Zhang Fei who had now seen where the man was looking and he did see Cao Hong retreating.

He also saw Yue Jin along with him and quickly began to defeat him before chasing after Cao Hong.

"Zhang Fei, you go on after Cao Hong. We'll deal with him." Nao Yun said as he jumped in front of Zhang Fei and blocked an attack from Yue Jin.

"Fine, I guess." Zhang Fei said, "I'll make this quick though, so hurry up."

"That's fine by us, Zhang Fei." Nao Yun said simply as he started to fight off Yue Jin, who was quite a skilled warrior for Wei.

Zhao Yun and the others of his group had now come to start to defeat the enemy troops that Cao Cao had brought into the battle and let Nao Yun defeat Yue Jin.

Guan Yu had also joined back up with them after making sure they had secured Fan Castle enough and had assisted them.

Like Zhang Fei told Nao Yun, he had quickly sent Yue Jin into a retreat and he and the others turned to see Zhang Fei fighting Cao Hong and they went to assist him in ending the battle.

When they got their, however, Zhang Fei and already defeated him and sent him crashing to the ground. "Ha, easy as you like." They heard him call out with a chuckle.

"No. Alone, we would have struggled mightily. This is thanks to Xu Shu. To the power of intelligence." Guan Yu said to him and the others who nodded their heads.

"Yea, that guy is pretty smart I guess." Nao Yun admitted reluctantly, as he was not the smarted person around being a peasant before joining Liu Bei. Still though, he would like to think that he would make a good general with his good battle instincts.

"If you say so." Zhang Fei said to them as he admitted that he would have had a difficult time without him. "Even so, I believe we would have still come out on top, even without him." He said as the others turned and began to listen to Liu Bei's conversation with Xu Shu.

"My role here is over." Xu Shu said to the man while giving a short bow of respect.

"But Why? Why won't you stay as our strategist?" Liu Bei questions the man, who got on his horse and looks down at Liu Bei.

"Zhuge Liang is a reclusive genius. He has the ability to see the bigger picture." He begins getting the attention of the others at the name of Zhuge Liang. "I am a mere amateur beside him. You must secure his cooperation." He says as he gives another nod to Liu Bei and the others as he passes them by.

"Well I fought my nephew in battle not long ago." Nao Yun said to them getting surprised looks from the ones who were just learning of this. "Nao Ren's son, Nao Feng."

"Interesting, how did he do against you?" Zhang Fei asked curiously while the others listened.

"He was quite skilled with his curved sword and he wore some very nice looking armor as well." Nao Yun said to them, "he retreated with the others though so I'm sure we'll see him again sometime."

"Hmph, maybe I'll fight him next time then." Zhang Fei said with a chuckle.

"Or me, Zhang Fei. I think I would like to see the boy myself as well." Guan Yu added in. "Maybe even our kids will face him in the later years."

"Ha, I'm sure my Zhang Bao or your Guan Xing could beat him." Zhang Fei said happily getting laughs from the others.

"Well, let's get going then. I have a feeling that Cao Cao won't give up that easily." Liu Bei said as he thought about what Xu Shu had said.

* * *

It was a battle of minds. Xu Shu cleverly directed the bravery of Zhang Fei and the others, and successfully repelled Cao Cao's army. It was he who recommended to Liu Bei the land's most brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang. Liu Bei believed he had finally found the man he had long been searching for.

However, despite paying two visits to Zhuge Liang's home, he still had been unable to meet him. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were deeply offended, but Liu Bei continued on paying yet another visit to his home. For if it would help him save the people, he would pay as many visits as it took. And so, it was then that Liu Bei finally found his answer.

* * *

Standing outside of Zhuge Liang's home really wasn't something that Nao Yun had wanted to do. But, if it was his Lord's desire, then he would do so.

He wanted to be home, with his young kids and his beautiful wife instead of standing out in the cold, but he knew this was important to Liu Bei.

He watched their Lord along with Guan Yu and an agitated and pacing Zhang Fei. Liu Bei was standing with his hands held together and his head down with his eyes closed in front of the doors to Zhuge Liang's small home.

This time, the doors had finally opened getting everyone's attention as they stared into the dark house. "This is your third visit. What is that you want so badly from me?" A smooth voice called out to Liu Bei making the others advance and stand just behind him.

"I wish to benefit from you wisdom. Tell me what must be done. I know what I want to do – I want to ease the people's suffering, but…." Liu Bei began but stopped when he felt Zhuge Liang's hands on his and he saw the white robed man walk out of his house with a white fan with him as he walked past the three officers that Liu Bei took with him.

"But you save one person, and it brings suffering to another." Zhuge Liang said as he observed the other three officers with Liu Bei.

"What should I do?" Liu Bei questioned the man hopefully.

"Benevolence is a tricky thing…" He said to him as he led the men inside his home. "Benevolence means valuing the feelings of the people over efficiency of profit. Cao Cao's way is to sieve control of the land though brute force." He began to Liu Bei, while the others paid attention.

"While your path leads the people to a land of benevolence. Your path is that of a true leader of men. But to make it more than just a dream. You must have the courage to untie the land." He said to them getting a smile from Nao Yun who truly believed that Liu Bei could do it, something that Zhuge Liang saw and smiled as well.

"I fear I am incapable." Liu Bei said as he lowered his head in shame getting a frown from the brothers but Nao Yun kept his smile as did Zhuge Liang.

"My Lord, if you truly want to make it happen. Then listen, for I can help you."

* * *

**Nao Yun - 37 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 26 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 4 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids)**

**Liu Bei - 41 years old.**

**Guan Yu - 40 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 8 years old. (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Guan Xing - 2 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Zhang Fei - 39 years old.**

**Zhang Bao - 2 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Feng - 12 years old. (Nao Ren's son and Nao Yun and Nao Tang's nephew)**

**Nao Tang - 39 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)**


	7. Battle of Changban 207 AD

**Battle**** of Changban 207 AD**

A world of virtue, ruled by righteousness. That was the goal that Zhuge Liang put before Liu Bei. However, with his current strength, such a world was but a far-off dream. His weakness was underscored by the fact that Cao Cao's army had once again launched an attack on the Province of Jing. Although Zhuge Liang's clever tactics allowed them to avoid catastrophe, Liu Bei's future seemed grim indeed.

Following Liu Biao's death, his successor Liu Cong surrendered to Cao Cao. With nothing left to fight for, Liu Bei fled from Cao Cao's army and headed south. Time was of the essence, but something was slowing down the pace of the army's march. The reason: Liu Bei had taken all of the people from Jing with him. His virtue served as a beacon for the downtrodden.

And Liu Bei too refused to give up on his comrades, who dreamed like he did of a world of peace. Slowed down by the people, Liu Bei's army was finally caught by Cao Cao at Changban. Was the world of virtue destined to end as a dream before the overwhelming might of Cao Cao's army? Liu Bei and Zhao Yun, as well as the people themselves, were about to be tested.

* * *

Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Nao Yun were on the battlefield watching the peasants retreat from Cao Cao's advancing army. They knew that they would have to figure out a way to slow down the enemy if the peasants couldn't get away fast enough.

Nao Yun was once again having a hard time staying on the battlefield as he and his wife Diao Chan had another son which they named Nao Ding. She had him at the moment along with their older children Nao Hong and Diao Yue, both who are nine years old.

Nao Ding was almost a clone of his father, having both his hair color and eye color, something that Nao Yun was really excited about.

Zhang Fei wouldn't admit it but he was worried for his own daughter, Xing Cai, who was also recently born and he had left her with a friend.

Just then though, a woman came up to Nao Yun breaking his thoughts, "Ah! Lord Liu Bei's son has been left behind."

Nao Yun's eyes flew wide open, along with Zhao Yun's, while Zhang Fei looked ready to charge the enemy.

The woman looked at Nao Yun's shocked eyes before they hardened and she blushed at his handsome look a bit, "leave it to us." He said to her in a very confident tone making her blush even more, "We will bring him to safety. You must keep moving." He finished getting a grateful nod and an even bigger blush as she continued to run away.

Looking ahead of him he sees Cao Cao's men have him and another officer of Shu named Yi Ji surrounded and he looks over to see the same with Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun.

He then looks a bit amazed as Zhang Fei puts his slashes out with his weapon and then Zhao Yun jumps on it and is thrown into the air over the enemy.

"Leave this to me, boy!" He and Yi Ji hear Zhang Fei call out getting an affirmative nod in response.

Nao Yun and Yi Ji then look at one another and Nao Yun smirks. He then begins to spin and then he throws both of his axes like boomerangs and they fly in a circle and cut down all the men that were charging at them.

"Let's go Yi Ji." Nao Yun calls as his axes fly back into his hands getting a nod from the amazed man.

"Yes, we must find our Lord's son! He's been left behind somewhere around here." Yi Ji says to him as they hurry to catch up to Zhao Yun.

"I'm just wondering how Liu Bei's first born son was left behind like this." Nao Yun mumbles to himself without Yi Ji hearing him.

They quickly head towards the distant figure of Zhao Yun who is near the central garrison where Xun Yu is attacking the peasants.

As they arrive in the garrison Zhao Yun is just defeating Xun Yu. "Thank you so much for coming." One of the peasants said to Zhao Yun who just nodded.

"Good Work Zhao Yun." Nao Yun said getting the man's attention. "Now let's go get little Liu Shan."

"Of course. These peasants said that the east garrison peasants had seen were he is, so let's get over their quickly." Zhao Yun said to the two Shu officers.

They quickly get on their horses and head over to the east garrison where the peasants are also being attacked. "Who could attack these people? They aren't even fighters and they are being killed. This is murder." Nao Yun spat out angrily getting nods from the others officers following him.

"Please help me Nao Yun." Called out another peasant who was in the garrison with his family who was about to be stabbed by Li Dian when Nao Yun interfered.

He jumped in front of the family and blocked the attack with his twin axes getting a relieved sigh from the family, knowing that Nao Yun would help them.

Zhao Yun quickly goes over to the family as Nao Yun pushes the enemy back farther into the garrison and away from the family. "I had heard that you would know where Lord Liu Bei's son is." He asked them kindly getting nods.

"Last we saw him; he was in the northwestern garrison." The man said as he hugged his family to him tightly.

"Thank you." Zhao Yun said kindly as he looked at the family. "Now, you should get moving, we have cleared the way to the bridge where you will meet up with another of friend of ours who will tell you where to go."

"Thank you so much for all of the hard work you have done for us." The man said and bowed low to the man in respect. They then got up to leave when the man's young daughter spoke up to Zhao Yun.

"Hey! Make sure to keep that blond man safe, okay. He's my hero." The young girl called out worriedly as she watched Nao Yun in awe making Zhao Yun and the family smile warmly. The girl seemed to be around eight or nine years old, right around the age of Nao Yun's oldest kids.

"Don't you worry little one, Nao Yun is an incredibly strong warrior. He won't let some coward like that man kill him. But I give you my word that I will protect Nao Yun." Zhao Yun said getting a beaming smile from the young girl as she just gave a big 'Okay' and left with her family as they all glanced back worriedly toward Nao Yun.

Soon enough the garrison was clear of all the peasants so that Nao Yun could finally finish off his opponent as he really didn't want to mentally scar the little girl who he knew was watching.

The battle wasn't that long although Li Dian did prove to be quite the skilled warrior. He just wasn't as strong as Nao Yun, and because of that he was sent into a retreat for the next battle.

"Liu Bei's son is in the northwestern garrison." Zhao Yun told Nao Yun as he and Yi Ji began to move to that position.

As they neared the other garrison, the gates closed on them and another officer with more troops ambushed them and the peasants inside.

"Please, save us." The peasants called out as they got behind Nao Yun and the other warriors.

They quickly beat Zhu Ling, who was the leader of the ambush unit and the gates of the garrison were opened while they told the peasants the same thing that they told all the others.

The peasants thanked them as much as they could and then got their families and quickly left the area to cross the bridge like they were told.

As soon as they left the gate that had been opened for them, they found that another group of troops had been waiting for them. "You go and get our Lord's son, Zhao Yun. You are the fastest of us; we will defeat these men here." Yi Ji said to the man who quickly agreed and did what was suggested.

"Good thinking Yi Ji, I'm sure Zhao Yun will be able to handle the situation just fine." Nao Yun said to the man with honesty.

"Thank you Lord Nao Yun." He said as they began to attack the ambush unit while covering Zhao Yun's back.

The man holding them back was Xiahou Shang, another officer of Wei. The man would soon be tested by the two officers of Liu Bei.

Zhao Yun hated leaving his friend's behind but he knew that was the best course of action at the time as he feared the enemy was getting closer to finding Liu Bei's son.

As he approached the garrison, he heard some talking. "Liu Bei's son is somewhere! Find him!" The commander's voice called out.

Zhao Yun would not allow them to harm his Lord's son, so he quickly and fearlessly entered the garrison, which was quickly closed on him.

Cao Hong and his troops were standing in front of him and were all ready to kill him in the blink of an eye.

"I will not allow you to harm Lord Liu Bei's son. I will challenge any and all comers to test me in the art of battle." Zhao Yun called out scaring some of the men as he dashed forward quickly and cut them down.

It wasn't long before only Cao Hong stood before him in a last ditch attempt to kill him. With Zhao Yun's blazing determination to defend his Lord's son, it was a quick battle.

Cao Hong was not prepared for the viciousness of Zhao Yun's fighting skills at all and was sent on the retreat. "Whats that?" Zhao Yun said mostly to himself as he saw something moving in the distance now that he garrison was cleared out.

Moving quickly, he finds the small baby he was looking for and picks him up slowly. "My Lord. Don't worry. I will keep you safe little one. I swear it on my life." He spoke determinedly as he wrapped the baby up in their flag and tied it to his chest.

He then got on a horse and rode to where Nao Yun and Yi Ji were waiting around the bodies of the enemy troops.

"There is no reason to stay any longer now that our Lord's son was found. We must flee on horseback." Yi Ji called out to them as they both got on their own horses and rode back the way they came.

As they made it back into the Northeastern garrison the gates were closed right in their faces and a voice spoke up behind them.

"As much as I detest the idea of attacking a man carrying a child, I cannot let you leave."

"Zhang He?" Nao Yun questioned out, getting the man's attention.

"You? I knew I would get my chance to dazzle you again. Let us fight and this time my beauty will beat you." Zhang He called out as he danced around a bit.

Nao Yun just decided that he would fight the highly feminine man as they met up in a clash. The fight was a tough one for Nao Yun as the man had improved once he seemingly joined Cao Cao, and he scored a few slashed on Nao Yun.

Nao Yun, however, proved once again to be the better warrior and he sent Zhang He into another retreat, "no." Zhang He called out, "I was beaten again, although I will admit that the man has a beautiful form."

Nao Yun was once again a little uncomfortable with the man's words and staring as he retreated and he quickly began to lead the others back to the bridge.

On the way their, they ran into a couple more officers, both of which were beaten by Nao Yun. They were Xun You and Cao Chun, both not putting up too much of a fight.

They quickly made it to the bridge where Zhao Yun and Yi Ji crossed. "Zhang Fei, Nao Yun, the rest is up to you!" Zhao Yun called out to the two warriors who prepared for a very difficult fight.

Nao Yun got of his horse and sent it across the bridge and looked toward Zhang Fei. "This should be fun." He said to the man getting an excited grin in response from the man.

The man looked out to the charging army with no fear and began to yell, "Here stands the mighty Zhang Fei and Nao Yun! Any of you who wish to taste death…" He began loudly as the men drew closed, "Come forward!" He yells out sending the men flying back with just the power of his voice.

They quickly set the bridge on fire to prevent any one from passing it and they charge into the numerous enemies.

"You think you can hold us back with just two men? Don't make me laugh." Said Zhu Ling who had recovered from his earlier battle.

Have no fear men! The enemy is heavily out numbered." Spoke another officer, Xun Yu.

These two men were completely wrong, as Nao Yun and Zhang Fei had descended into battle like angry gods coming to punish any who went before them.

They cut down hundreds of troops and numerous officers and sent them packing without too many problems at all and any cut they received they ignored as the adrenaline was so great that they hardly felt anything.

"They have the strength of a thousand men." Li Dian spoke up fearfully as he was sent into a retreat.

They're… They're inhuman." Zhu Ling spoke up as he had found that he was proven wrong.

"We never stood a match against these two." Xiahou Shang spoke up as he also retreated away from the two monsters that were cutting down their troops like they were nothing.

"Well Uncle. I'm not going to run away from you." Nao Feng said as he approached the battle from their side and he watched with a disgusted look on his face at his fleeing allies.

"Nephew." Nao Yun said in surprise at seeing the young man standing before him now.

"Hold on there Nao Yun, I want to face him this time." Zhang Fei said to him as he prepared for battle against his friend's nephew. "I won't kill him, so don't worry too much."

The fire on the bridge was then put out by some of Cao Cao's forces that had stealthily moved around them and they were about to cross the bridge until Nao Yun had cut them down easily.

He then observed the battle of Zhang Fei and his nephew Nao Feng with interest. He knew Nao Feng was a bit too young to win, but he was interested to see if he improved.

The two warriors clashed in front of the bridge while glaring at each other. Nao Feng was of course having a bit of trouble holding back the older man's weapon because he was not as strong as him.

"Hmph, I guess you are pretty good." Zhang Fei said with a bit of surprise but he quickly pushed the boy back and kicked him in the chest which sent him flying.

Nao Feng didn't reply to the man's taunts and got up to fight again while wiping some blood from his lips. "Hmm, I can tell this will be a bit more difficult than I thought." Nao Feng said to the man as he charged again.

Nao Feng swung his sword lightning fast at Zhang Fei who was spinning his weapon in his hands to block the strikes.

'Hmm, he has improved quite a bit since the last time.' Nao Yun thought to himself.

Nao Feng was getting frustrated as he couldn't hit the man at all while he had been cut a few times and knocked off his feet like a rag doll.

"Grr… This isn't over. I will be back for you and the next time I will kill you." Nao Feng said to Zhang Fei who just smirked at him in victory while Nao Feng looked at Nao Yun. "I will come for you again as well uncle, and our battle will go in my favor unlike the last time." He said as he quickly got on his horse and rode away from the battle.

Nao Feng wouldn't admit it but he truly didn't want to kill Nao Yun as the man looked very similar to his father but the man was nicer.

Nao Feng of course loved his father and idolized him, but the man didn't show him much love, unlike Nao Yun who did.

The two remaining warriors then stood in front of the bridge and looked out at any remaining men in front of them.

"Follow my lead! This battle will soon be over. All forces advance." Cao Cao called out nearby them as he charged with the rest of his living men.

"Hmph, he talks like he's actually going to pass us." Nao Yun spoke with a sneer of anger.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to show him how wrong he is then." Zhang Fei spoke with a smirk on his face as they charged at the remaining few enemies.

"You two deserve plaudits for you valor. But you chose the wrong side." Cao Cao said to them as he approached them with his sword in hand.

Cao Cao put up quite a fight while being at the front of his remaining troops. Zhang Fei and Nao Yun were both cut up and bleeding quite a bit but Cao Cao had once again underestimated them.

He was sent into his retreat as he had lost quite a bit of men in this battle and he had gained nothing.

"I will accede to you might for now. But next time we meet, you will not walk away." Cao Cao threatened them as the rode his horse away from the battle.

"Kinda hard to sound intimidating when he's running away." Zhang Fei said to Nao Yun as they both began to patch up their wounds.

"I was thinking the same thing." Nao Yun replied as they both laughed and then they left the area to meet up with the others.

The battle of Changban was over.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 42 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 31 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 9 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins of Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 1 year old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin of Nao Feng)**

**Liu Bei - 46 years old.**

**Liu Shan - 1 year old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 45 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 13 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Guan Xing - 7 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 2 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 44 years old. **

**Zhang Bao - 7 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 1 year old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

******Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Feng - 17 years old. (Nao Ren's son and Nao Yun and Nao Tang's nephew, cousin of Nao Hong, Diao Yue, and Nao Ding)**

**Nao Tang - 44 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother)**

**I'm making up the ages for Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Zhang Bao, and Xing Cai as they are unknown in the game.**


	8. Battle of Chibi 208 AD

**Battle**** of Chibi 208 AD**

Due to the fierce display of might shown by Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei, Liu Bei was able to safely escape to Jiangxia. Having defeated Liu Bei, Cao Cao confidently turned his army towards Jiandong. Sensing Cao Cao's intentions, Zhuge Liang went and proposed an alliance to Sun Quan. For Sun Quan, there was little merit in joining forces with Liu Bei's meager army. But Liu Bei was the only man willing to oppose the might of Cao Cao.

Uncertain of how to proceed, Sun Quan was approached by Zhuge Liang. He explained that Liu Bei would continue fighting, even if Sun Quan were to surrender. For he would not give up until he had made his dream come true, no matter what the cost. Those words pierced the heroic Sun Quan's heart and caused him to staunchly refuse Cao Cao's demands for surrender.

Meanwhile, Liu Bei dispatched Zhao Yun to the battle so that he could launch a joint attack with Sun Quan. Soon the sight of their decisive battle, Chibi, was filled with Cao Cao's massive naval forces. And facing them was the hastily made alliance of Liu Bei and Sun Quan. As the two armies prepared to engage in heated battle, neither side could know that the key to victory lay in the palm of the sleeping dragon's hands.

* * *

"The fate of this battle depends upon the direction of the wind." Zhao Yun spoke to the approaching Zhang Fei and Nao Yun. "We must ensure that our strategist's attempts to control the wind are unobstructed."

Zhang Fei didn't answer that as he was too busy looking out at Cao Cao's fleet and the amount of troops he had. "Cao Cao's certainly not sparing any men this time, huh? And our brother, he wants us to tackle that lot head on." Zhang Fei said to the two other officers.

"You're not scared are you Zhang Fei?" Nao Yun asked teasingly at the man.

Zhao Yun was thinking something similar but decided to just laugh along with Nao Yun.

"I'm excited. I'm looking forward to a decent fight." Zhang Fei answered loudly to the two warriors.

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing." Zhao Yun said getting nods from the others.

"True, besides, our strategist Zhuge Liang prepared a plan that cannot fail." Nao Yun said to them and left to prepare for the battle and take his mind off the fact that once again his wife and kids were at home without him and was even more scared that the battle was taking place so close to their home.

"Why does the fire attack have to wait for the wind anyway?" Zhang Fei asked Zhao Yun getting the man's attention.

"If we start the fire now, it will simply turn back upon us." Zhao Yun described to him.

"I don't believe all this prayer nonsense is going to change the winds. Are you sure we can trust this guy?"

"I'm sure we can Zhang Fei, now prepare for battle." Zhao Yun said to him as he walked to Zhuge Liang.

"With this battle, we must set the stage for the Three Kingdoms to be formed. However, Cao Cao will not make this easy for us." Zhuge Liang muttered to himself but Zhao Yun had heard him.

"Lord Strategist?" He questioned the man, startling him.

"It's nothing." He said and then he went back to preparing the winds.

Zhao Yun then went down the stairs and met with Liu Qi to discuss the plan. "Lord Zhao Yun, how goes Lord Zhuge Liang's preparations?" He asked Zhao Yun.

"He has just begun the prayer ceremony; it's all up to him now."

Just then a messenger walked up to the two and bowed to them, "Lord Zhao Yun, I come with orders from Lord Zhuge Liang. He wishes us to quietly being the march."

"Quietly?" Zhao Yun questions the man to be sure of what he had heard.

"We are to work our way around to Cao Cao's escape route, and he wants us to strike before Sun Quan's army can."

"I understand, I will leave Lord Zhang Fei in charge of guarding the prayer ceremony."

"Yes, my Lord!" The messenger said and left the area.

"Lord Liu Qi, will you please lend me your strength?" Zhao Yun questions to the man kindly.

"Of course, Lord Zhao Yun." The man replies happily.

"You have my gratitude. Now, we must hurry." Zhao Yun said and they set out in a quiet march.

Back with Nao Yun, he has just finished cleaning and sharpening his weapons for the battle when a similar messenger appeared before him.

"Lord Nao Yun." The man started as he bowed.

"Yes?"

"I have orders from Lord Zhuge Liang." The man replied to one of the favorite warriors of the entire army. Nao Yun was looked up to by many of the men and women in the army as he was highly skilled and never rude or angry.

"Of course, what are they?" Nao Yun asked the man kindly.

"You are to round up some of the men and head to the east to hold off the enemy while Zhao Yun plays his part and Zhang Fei is to remain here to defend this area." The man said as he bowed low again and left Nao Yun to begin.

"Hmmm, seems like I have quite a fight ahead of me." Nao Yun said to himself and he began gathering troops, who all seemed to want to follow his every step.

"This way, Lord Zhao Yun. Lord Zhuge Liang has prepared a boat for you." Liu Qi said to the man.

"I wish I knew what our strategist as thinking. How can he possibly over come these numbers?" Zhao Yun questioned as he got on the attack him which had a special ballista on the front of it.

"Lord Nao Yun was sent to the east to prevent incoming reinforcements from entering the battle while we are being sent to deal with the enemy ships." Liu Qi said to the man, getting a worried glance from him.

"It sounds like Nao Yun has the most difficult task ahead of him." Zhao Yun said mostly to himself as the few men around him heard and also became a bit worried.

"You shouldn't worry my Lord. Nao Yun is a completely capable warrior." Liu Qi reassured the man as they hoped for the best.

Nao Yun had completed his task and was now in command of 50 archers, 35 heavy infantry, and 15 regular infantry bringing a total of 100 loyal troops with his but many more wanted to go with him.

"Alright then men." Nao Yun yelled above the troops' whispering gaining attention of not just his troops but all the others in the area. "I have been assigned the difficult task of bringing some of our troops to the east and blocking off the enemy reinforcements." He began calmly while giving his speech to his allies.

"I have chosen all of you to help me in this task in the name of our Lord Liu Bei!" He yelled out to them.

"For Lord Liu Bei!" The troops cried out as they raised their weapons in cheers.

"I will be your commanding officer for this battle and I will lead you to victory." Nao Yun yelled out again as he raised one of his axes in front of the men, boosting their confidence and their respect for the man. "You are in good hands. You're in my hands." He finished and he turned around.

"Yes Lord Nao Yun." The men screamed out louder than ever with so much confidence it felt like they could destroy all of Cao Cao's army by themselves.

"Let's move out." Nao Yun called as he began his march in the front of his troops as they all followed him. The heavy infantry with their shields and spears in front followed by the regular infantry with swords and spears behind them and the archers in the back so they were protected.

"Show off." Zhang Fei muttered to himself as he shook his head in amusement, not wanting to admit that he also got a boost of confidence from his friend's words.

Just then, Zhuge Liang had finished preparing the winds for the battle ahead and the fire attack was launched.

Back with Zhao Yun, he had destroyed some of Cao Cao's smaller ships with the custom ballista that was on their boat. They were making their way up the river easily as Liu Qi had naval experience. "We will be passing through the enemy fleet. Brace yourself." He said to Zhao Yun who nodded his head.

At that time the ships had been set on fire, "The fire attack has worked." Liu Qi called out in happiness as the few men they had cheered for the success.

"It's all jus as he predicted. This means, that Cao Cao should start to retreat." Zhao Yun said to them but just then an enemy officer jumped on board the ship.

"Oh, and just where do you think your going?" Questioned Li Dian along with some of his lieutenants.

"Zhao Yun and Liu Qi quickly beat them back and continued on their journey shooting down the archers that appeared on the side of Cao Cao's burning boats.

Back with Nao Yun who is waiting in his position with his men he sees some enemy troops marching quickly towards him, lead by none other than Xiahou Dun.

"Troops, prepare for battle." Nao Yun calls as the men see the much bigger force of men coming towards them. Nao Yun has his archers hidden from sight so he is only standing in front of his 50 infantry men.

As the enemy draws closer he sees that Xiahou Dun is in command of about 500 men out numbering him about 10 to 1. "Nao Yun, why don't you just give up and join me in saving Lord Cao Cao." Xiahou Dun begins calmly.

"Lu Bu has tried the same thing, so I will give you the same answer. I serve only Liu Bei!" Nao Yun yelled making Xiahou Dun narrow his remaining eye and Nao Yun's own troops cheer that they would do the same.

Nao Yun then lifted one of his axes and a large amount of arrows flew out of nowhere around the mountainous region they were located it, killing a good amount of the enemy.

"For Lord Liu Bei." Nao Yun called out as another batch of arrows flew out killing Xiahou Dun's front line troops while Xiahou Dun avoided them. The two armies then began to charge at one another and they all met with a thundering clash.

The battle was not long but it was bloody. With Nao Yun's tactic of hiding his archers, they easily took out the enemy. Shu's archers were always of a better quality than the other forces in the land while Wei did have stronger hand to hand fighters.

The enemy archers tried their best to shoot Nao Yun and his troops but they were killed by Nao Yun's own archers saving many of his own troops. Some were lost however, but not that many.

The 500 men of Xiahou Dun's soon became only 300, and then 200, and slowly 100 until they were all killed.

Nao Yun had only lost around 10 to 15 of his own while more were wounded.

Soon it was only he against Xiahou Dun. "Men!" Nao Yun yelled out to them getting their attention. "Gather the dead and wounded and return to the camp, I will deal with this one myself." Nao Yun called out getting reluctant nods as the troops did just that.

"Be careful my Lord." One of the men called out.

"Yeah, he is quite the enemy to be facing alone." Another said.

"That's true, but I know that you'll win no problem." Another said and soon the dead were all gathered and the archers came out and they headed back but not before adding in more word's of encouragement to him.

"Hmph. You have proven to be quite the thorn in my Lord's side, Nao Yun." Xiahou Dun spat out angrily but he was impressed by the man's abilities. "I will have to kill you now."

"You can try it." Nao Yun said as they once again clashed on the battlefield. Nao Yun quickly sent a quick set of slashes with his twin axes which were either blocked by Xiahou Dun's massive scimitar or were avoided.

"You should have joined us. You would have been much appreciated on our side." Xiahou Dun said to the man as they entered into a dead lock. He then pushed Nao Yun back and sent in his own slashes and stabs at the man.

Their fight was proving to be quite long and interesting.

Back with Zhao Yun, they had just defeated Yue Jin, who had jumped onto the boat in a similar fashion that Li Dian had done.

Soon if front of them an enemy ship began moving and Zhao Yun saw that Cao Cao was on it. "Over there! It's Cao Cao, we must give chase." He said getting a nod from Liu Qi as they quickly went over to them while shooting Cao Cao's troops who were following him.

He also saw two officers following the enemy commander. One he recognized as Xu Zhu and the other he found to be Xu Huang who jumped onto the front of their attack ship.

"Stop right there! You're not getting any closer to my Lord." The man said and he quickly began to fight Zhao Yun.

Xu Huang was an incredibly skilled warrior is the first thing that Zhao Yun discovered about the white clothed warrior. He swung his pike with a lot of skill and power and it showed with the wounds that Zhao Yun had received.

Xu Huang was having similar thoughts as Zhao Yun had inflicted similar wounds to him and he quickly began to fight more aggressively. This proved to be his downfall however, as he over extended himself which Zhao Yun capitalized on.

Zhao Yun then slashed the man down, knocking him unconscious and he quickly got back on the ballista and started taking down the remaining archers that were protecting Cao Cao.

"F-Forgive me! I have lost sight of the enemy commander." Spoke the messenger on the ship.

"That's alright my friend. We will just have to pursue them." Zhao Yun said kindly to the man making him sigh in relief that he wouldn't be punished or anything as he was a newer member of the army.

They quickly board the enemy boat and kill the rest of the stragglers of Cao Cao's army and leave the boat and head to where they think Cao Cao had headed and they meet up with Xu Zhu.

"You're too late. My Lord's long gone now." The man spoke to them as he gathered his giant boulder like club and charge the enemy as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast, but he was very strong which made up for it.

Zhao Yun beat him without too much trouble as he had seen the man fight Nao Yun and Zhang Fei before while Xu Zhu did not face him before. He was also much faster than Xu Zhu could defend against.

"That should have bought my Lord enough time…" Xu Zhu spoke as he retreated after the fight leaving Zhao Yun and the others to head back to base.

The other fight between Xiahou Dun and Nao Yun was also coming to a close as well as they were both extremely tired.

"You're pretty good. About as good as Zhang Liao was when I last fought him." Nao Yun said to the man getting no response other than the war cry the man screamed out as they charged each other.

They both strike at the same time, but unlike Nao Yun's last fight his opponent didn't have two weapons. Nao Yun quickly blocked Xiahou Dun's strike with all his strength and slashed at the man sending him to the ground.

Nao Yun looked at the downed man and frowned, not wanting to kill such a worthy opponent but he knew he should. Just as he was about to an arrow shot into the shoulder that he was going to use to kill the man.

Nao Yun looked in the distance and saw the form of Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Dun's cousin. Not being able to lift his are now with the arrow, he decides a retreat is the best option.

Back at the base camp the remaining men under Nao Yun's group returned in high spirits while they look for medical help for the wounded.

Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, and Guan Yu are all standing together while watching them cheer with smiles until Zhao Yun noticed something missing, or rather someone. "Where is Nao Yun?!" He calls to the men where some of them come to him.

"He stayed behind to fight of the enemy captain, Xiahou Dun." The lead man said to him getting a worried look from Zhao Yun, which the other men shared.

"Lord Zhuge Liang, we must go and retrieve Nao Yun at once." Zhao Yun asked the man quickly as if he was going to go anyway.

"I will accompany him as well as the other capable warriors of our group." Spoke the same man who had informed him with the other warriors ready to go and get their captain.

"That won't be necessary." Spoke the calm voice of Zhuge Liang making the men get angry at the man's words.

"Why not?! He could be hurt!" Zhao Yun yelled out surprising many at the man's fierceness.

"He has returned by himself, although he seems to be injured." Zhuge Liang said as all the men turned to the bloodied man who now had some arrows in his back and one in the shoulder.

"Lord Nao Yun!" The men yelled at the same time and ran to help the man off of his horse and to the medics.

"Nao Yun! Are you alright?" Zhao Yun asked worriedly as he was right alongside the others helping his injured friend to get some help.

"I'm fine you guys, these little scratches won't be able to put me down, that's for sure." Nao Yun spoke in a confident tone, although he was actually really struggling to stand up.

"Father!" Two voices called out and they heard footsteps making Nao Yun smile brightly looking over to find his young children.

"Diao Yue, Nao Hong." Nao Yun spoke to them lovingly as he looked at them.

They had really grown up in his eyes. Nao Hong was like a copy of him just with different colored hair. He now wore a full suit of armor that was golden like Nao Yun's with the same dark green out lines. His brown hair is spiky and flowing all over with a small pony tail that went to his shoulder blades. He wielded an ax like his father although it was very different, the handle was as long as a spear with a giant ax head at the end and one sharp point at the other end of the handle. (Think Sun Jian's armor from dynasty warriors 3 but with green outlines and no helmet and Xu Huang's weapon from dynasty warriors 3 as well)

Diao Yue was extremely beautiful even at her young age. She wore some more conservative clothes which is something Nao Yun was extremely grateful for. It was a once piece light green robe that went to her knees with some steel plated green boots that went to the knees as well. Under the robe he had on some white pants that were tucked into the boots. She had a golden left shoulder guard with a dragon like look to it and she wore a head piece with dragon like wings that held her flowing blond hair back out of her hazel eyes. She wielded a strange weapon in other people's eyes; it was four sharp short pikes combined in a cross. (Think Yue Ying from dynast warriors 5 and Lu Bu's weapon from dynasty warriors 6 except shorter)

"Father, are you alright?" Diao Yue asked with tears in her eyes as she hugs him for dear life.

"I'm going to be fine once I see the medics Yue." Nao Yun spoke to her calmly.

"Don't worry father, I can help finish this battle in no time while you recover." Nao Hong spoke to him confidently.

"I will help him father, just you watch, were going to be as strong as you one day." Diao Yue added in after she let go of him.

"No you won't, you're too young to fight yet." Nao Yun told them getting them to lower their heads in sadness as they wanted to fight along side their father. Seeing this he quickly added in, "I know you both are strong for your age being trained by me and your mother for a long time. But I don't want you to fight just yet; I don't want to lose you." He told them getting smiles from them and the other people around who were listening.

"Alright father, but next battle I want to fight with you." Nao Hong told him determinedly.

"Hey, don't leave me out either." Diao Yue said with an adorable pout.

"I'll think about it, but what are you two doing here? Your mother is home alone with your one year old brother and I told you two to stay home." Nao Yun said to them getting sheepish looks as they both scratched their heads.

"We kinda snuck out of the house." Diao Yue said making a cute face knowing her father can't be mad at her for long.

They finally made it to the medical tent and sat down while the other left the family alone.

"Well if you're here you can help out around the camp only." Nao Yun said seriously as he didn't want them to far from him so early. "The fighting is pretty much over so you'll be safe here, maybe you could go spar with some of the others and get some more pointers from someone out of the family." He told them which they happily nodded but decided to stay a bit longer.

"It would appear that Cao Cao has already begun his retreat." Zhuge Liang spoke to Zhao Yun and Guan Yu as they now knew that their friend was going to be okay.

"Forgive me, Lord Zhuge Liang! Please, give me the order to pursue after him." Zhao Yun spoke confidently, wanting to end the fighting and make sure that Nao Yun is properly healed.

"Indeed. Godspeed, Zhao Yun." He said as Zhao Yun rode off. "Guan Yu, I would like you to accompany him. Our victory is not complete until Cao Cao is eliminated."

"Lord Zhuge Liang…. I…" Guan Yu began hesitantly but was interrupted.

"I ask that you do this for the sake of our Lord." Zhuge Liang said kindly to the giant of a man.

Guan Yu still looks troubled as he walks over to his adopted son, Guan Ping, who was at the gates. "Cao Cao couldn't have gotten very far, father, let's hurry after him." Guan Ping spoke confidently to his father.

"Hmph, now to Cao Cao." Guan Yu said simply and he along with his young son charged into the enemy troops.

"Lord Zhuge Liang says Cao Cao is making for the mountains after which he will head for Nanjun. We must stop him before he reaches the mountains." Guan Ping told his father as they cut down the enemy.

Zang Ba was quickly cut down as they made their way up the hill Cao Cao's forces stop for a moment and Guan Yu then sees Zhang Liao sitting at a closed gate that is cutting them off from pursuing Cao Cao.

Guan Yu quickly begins to battle him, "Guan Yu, have you forgotten the dept you owe to our Lord?" Zhang Liao asks him angrily as he fights back.

"I have not. But I fight for my brother, and the light he brings to this land." Guan Yu replies back as they continue their battle. Meanwhile, Guan Ping takes out the others troops with his massive great sword while making it look easy.

Zhang Liao is beaten a short while later as he retreats from the battle field. "Impressive, but I sense hesitation from you." He said as he retreats.

"Hmph, my blade has betrayed my heart." Guan Yu mutters to himself as he and his son go through the gates and pursue Cao Cao once again.

They then make their way to the next pass and find it blocked off by another officer. The troops then set the passing on fire so that no one can cross it. They quickly finish off Jian Gan, who was guarding the blocked off area and they set out to around the long way.

On the way they spot Mi Zhu who was last seen with Zhang Fei. The man is fighting off one of Wei's officers Yu Jin.

"I could use some assistance." Mi Zhu asks the man and together they beat Yu Jin. "Lord Zhang Fei is just around the corner and he knows where Cao Cao is headed." Mi Zhu told the man as he retreated back to camp.

Going around to where Mi Zhu told them he spots Zhang Fei finishing off Li Tong. "Thank you brother. Cao Cao fled to the west." Zhang Fei said simply but just then a man came up to Guan Yu.

"Report! It seems allied reinforcements have appeared. Mi Fang is blocking off the escape route."

"Leave Cao Cao to me, father. You have done enough." Guan Ping said to him confidently.

"I do not need your help, my boy. I must finish this myself." Guan Yu said to his slightly reckless son.

As they make their way to the gates where they see Cao Cao just go through, Xiahou Yuan blocks it. "I'm afraid I can't let you through here." Spoke the man as he prepared for battle.

The same man comes to Guan Yu from before and tells him some bad news, "Report! It seems that enemy reinforcements have arrived."

Guan Yu really didn't want to fight more than one officer at a time as reinforcements were coming from behind him, so he quickly be Xiahou Yuan and sent him retreating.

"Is there no way through at all?" Guan Ping asks glumly.

"I bring more news, we have discovered another path." Spoke another messenger while Guan Yu and Guan Ping began fighting off the officer who arrived with more troops. They quickly beat Cheng Yu and the rest of the newer troops and find the path that the messenger was talking about.

They quickly climb up the ladder that their troops had set up and then jump off the edge and land behind the now frightened troops. "Continue on west, father. I will sneak up on Cao Cao from the south." Guan Ping says and he quickly runs off in his direction not listening to his father telling him not to.

Although he doesn't want his son to get hurt, he also wants to fight Cao Cao alone, so he quickly heads towards the escape route to meet up with him.

"Our scouts have spotted Cao Cao's men resting. If we hurry we may be able to catch them." A messenger told to Guan Ping who was just charging through the enemy. Just as he was about to catch up, Cao Ren caused a rockslide to block the path. "Is there no way through?" Guan Ping asks sadly.

Guan Yu then cuts down Cao Hong and Zhu Ling who were in charge of guarding the gate that Guan Yu need to pass through to get to the escape point and beat Cao Cao.

After beating the two and heading through the gate he finally catches up to Cao Cao. "There you are, stand your ground my Lord!" Guan Yu calls out to Cao Cao as he passes him.

Cao Cao then slowly turns around to face Guan Yu in battle. No words were spoken from either of the two great warriors as they fought.

Soon enough, Cao Cao was defeated and was sent to his knees in front of Guan Yu. Guan Yu then passed by Cao Cao, "Go," was the simple word from Guan Yu as he looked away from Cao Cao.

Cao Cao's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at Guan Yu and then he gets up off his knees and slowly walks away in shame for his defeat.

"I couldn't kill Cao Cao. I just couldn't." Guan Yu told Zhuge Liang as he walked over to where Guan Yu was.

"I know. I had already taken that fact into consideration. With this, the stage is now set for Lord Liu Bei's rise to power. It is time to walk a path fraught with danger." Zhuge Liang said surprising Guan Yu at the man's intelligence.

The Battle of Chibi was won but it was not without cost. Nao Tang and been killed in the battle and his son and daughter were left fatherless. Nao Ling who was 14 years old and Sun Dao who was 11 years old were devastated at the loss.

Nao Yun himself as well as his own children and his wife were also horribly depressed. Nao Yun because his last brother was slain in battle and his kids were sad because they hated when their father was sad and Diao Chan because she loved Nao Yun deeply.

The one thing that Nao Yun was glad with, however, was that each of them had at least one son to carry on their name, but it only made him fell a little better.

* * *

The alliance between Liu Bei and Sun Quan struck a resounding victory at Chibi. This crushing defeat forced Cao Cao to put his ambitions on hold. However, as Cao Cao had managed to escape unharmed, Sun Quan was unable to take any decisive actions. As long as Cao Cao was alive, they must slowly chip away at his strength and work towards building their ideal world. This was Zhuge Liang's plan to help Liu Bei turn his dream into reality.

With Cao Cao unable to strike, Liu Bei turned his attention away from Sun Quan and built up his military forces. He then invaded four territories in southern Jing. Upon being sent to attack Changsha, Guan Yu found himself face to face with a most powerful opponent. It was the veteran general, Huang Zhong, who served Han Xuan, the prefect of Changsha.

* * *

Riding on Red Hare, Guan Yu approached the castle of Changsha alongside Nao Yun and his two children Nao Hong and Diao Yue, both who were prepared for battle.

They had been involved in some of the lesser conflicts in southern Jing so that Diao Chan and Nao Yun didn't have to worry about them. They had both proven to be quite skilled with their respective weapons and had made quite the names for themselves making Nao Yun praise them happily.

They were both overjoyed at their father's praise and swore to keep getting stronger as long as they lived.

The four of them soon stopped in front of the castle as Guan Yu began to speak, "Han Xuan is a weakling. But if he has experience officers in his ranks, then this may take some time."

"Be careful you two, I know you are strong but Huang Zhong and Wei Yan are off limits to you too." Nao Yun told his children who had a lieutenant each to watch out for them. He was extremely afraid to have them with him after the death of his older brother Nao Tang but he knew that in order for them to grow they needed experience.

"Alright father." The both agreed easily as they knew why he was acting that way which made Nao Yun happy that they both we just as kind as their mother and him.

They then looked forward and saw that the men on top of the castle walls threw down the flag of Han Xuan confusing them.

Then the castle gates opened making the warriors tense up and two men walk out in front of them showing them to be Huang Zhong and Wei Yan.

Wei Yan walks up and beings to grunt out his sentence as he can't talk properly. "Han Xuan... Accuse Huang Zhong... Being traitor… I… Kill Han Xuan…" The man spoke as good as he could.

The Shu officers then get off their horses and Nao Hong and Diao Yue ready their weapons while their father motions for them to stop.

"Wei Yan here has killed the Lord of the castle. We humbly surrender." Huang Zhong adds in to the warriors as he looks at Guan Yu and Nao Yun who approached them. "It was an honor to have fought against you Lord Guan Yu."

"Honor… To fight you… Nao Yun…" Spoke Wei Yan to him as Nao Yun smiles kindly at him.

"It was an honor to face you as well my friend." Nao Yun said to him surprising the man greatly as everyone who knows him is afraid of him, except for Huang Zhong.

"Do what you will with us, but please spare the innocents in the castle." Huang Zhong spoke out once again as he was also a bit surprised that Nao Yun had shown such kindness to Wei Yan.

"Our brother will treat you all with mercy." Guan Yu spoke out calmly with a smile as he watched the interaction between Nao Hong, Nao Yun, and Wei Yan. Diao Yue was a bit too creeped out by the beast like man and kept closer to Guan Yu.

Wei Yan and Huang Zhong looked to one another and then back into the castle where the people began to cheer.

Wei Yan and Huang Zhong both have a feeling that things will be looking much better for them in the future.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 43 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 32 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 10 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins to Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 2 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin to Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Liu Bei - 47 years old.**

**Liu Shan - 2 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 46 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 14 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Guan Xing - 8 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 3 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 45 years old. **

**Zhang Bao - 8 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 2 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Feng - 18 years old. (Nao Ren's son and Nao Yun and Nao Tang's nephew, cousin of Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao)**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Ling - 14 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin of Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 11 years old. (Nao Tang's daughter, cousin of Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	9. Battle of Luo Castle 214 AD

**Battle**** of Luo Castle 214 AD**

And so, Liu Bei obtained the four territories of Southern Jing, as well as the skilled officers Huang Zhong and Wei Yan. He was also joined by the strategist Pang Tong, who was said to be a match for even Zhuge Liang himself. Meanwhile, in return for his assistance at Chibi, Sun Quan demanded that Liu Bei hand over Jing. Zhuge Liang replied only that they would eventually return the province, but he did not give a clear answer as to when.

Furious though he was, Sun Quan deemed it to dangerous to attack Liu Bei at that time. Instead, he sent his younger sister, Sun Shang Xiang, to marry Liu Bei in the hope that it would improve the relations between the two kingdoms. It was then that Liu Bei received a request for reinforcements from Liu Zhang of Yi. Fearful of Cao Cao after his conquering of Guanzhong, he had come to ask his relative Liu Bei for assistance.

Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong recommended that they go on a pretense of assisting Liu Zhang, but then attack him instead. The land of Yi to the west, also known as Bashu. If Liu Bei could capture that territory, then the land would be divided in three between Cao Cao, Sun Quan, and himself. This was Zhuge Liang's 'Three Kingdoms' strategy. Though he did move to assist Pang Tong and the others, Liu Bei did not attack Liu Zhang. Even standing before Yi's Luo Castle, he did not make a move. For within him was a virtuous heart that he could not turn against.

* * *

"Hmmm, so you won't consider attacking Chengdu, huh?" Pang Tong asks Liu Bei who seems to be getting irritated.

"I cannot betray Lord Liu Zhang." He replied back to the much shorter man.

"But, my Lord. The people of Yi province desire your rule." Pang Tong insisted once again.

"Silence! My army stays put. That is an order." Liu Bei said angrily at the man.

Later on in the day, Pang Tong is in the main camp along with Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, and both of Nao Yun's children while Nao Yun and Diao Chan went with Liu Bei.

"Now then, I hope you don't mind helping me out, lads." Pang Tong asked them.

"No at all." Huang Zhong said with a laugh.

"I crush enemy." Wei Yan grunted out.

"What about Lord Liu Bei's orders, I'm sure my father would not want me to participate in such a conflict if it goes against our Lord's orders." Nao Hong spoke up getting the other officer's attention.

"Yea I'm with brother. My father told us to stay in the camp and help out, not attack them." Diao Yue told them in support of her brother.

"This is necessary for Liu Bei to make his dream a reality. Your father has loyally served and fought by Liu Bei's side for years now, helping out with his dream. He fought so long that Liu Bei's dream has become his own dream." Pang Tong spoke to them, making them really rethink their decision at hearing the passion that Pang Tong is putting into his story.

"Don't you want to help your father to achieve his dream?" He finished to the two much younger warriors getting them to rethink their decisions.

"Alright then, I will agree to fight by your side in this battle for my father's dreams." Nao Hong told them confidently getting smiles from the others.

"I will also fight to make my father's dreams a reality as well." Diao Yue spoke to them getting bigger smiles.

"Liu Zhang is merely an indecisive fool. Both the people and even his own men are calling for our Lord to replace him. Why is he the only one who doesn't see it?" Huang Zhong asks them as it is obvious for him that the people want Liu Bei to lead them.

"He is a man of virtue. The situation he now finds himself in is at odds with that virtue. Well, if it is to help him realize his ideals, then I suppose we should pitch in and help him." Pang Tong said to them.

"Indeed. We simply need to take the castle ourselves. If we do so, then surely he will do what is needed to occupy the lands of Shu." Huang Zhong said to them.

"I'm sure we can do it no problem." Nao Hong said to them, "my father has trained me a lot in order to help out Shu, so I know we can do it." He said as he twirled his long and heavy ax in the air.

"For Liu Bei… I… fight… enemy… die…" Wei Yan said to them as he too began to twirl his double voulge in the air a few times.

"That's the spirit, Wei Yan, Nao Hong. But try not to focus too much on achievements. It's the end result that counts. This is a dangerous terrain to fight on. We could find ourselves in the hands of an enemy trap.

Nao Hong understood what he was saying perfectly as his father Nao Yun had taught him all he knew about battles so he nodded to Pang Tong showing he understood.

"Grr… Understood." Wei Yan grunts out but he looks like he doesn't really agree with what was said.

"I suppose we should get moving. We're likely to be noticed if we just hang out around here." Pang Tong told them as he opened the gates and began to fight, and Wei Yan just took off while Pang Tong and Fa Zheng followed them.

Nao Hong and Diao Yue went with Huang Zhong to the north and they began their own battles.

"Luo Castle is a near impenetrable fortress. And the enemy knows were coming." Fa Zheng spoke to them.

"With my Lords Huang Zhong and Wei Yang in our ranks, we cannot lose." Pang Tong said to the worried man, "besides, we also have Nao Yun's kids with us as well."

"Fight! Finish… everything." Wei Yan spoke as he entered into the garrison that they need to pass through but the gates were closed.

"You were called here to help us fight Cao Cao. Yet now you turn your blades on us?" One of the enemy officers spoke to them.

Pang Tong and Wei Yan didn't respond to Gao Pei, the man who spoke to them. They simply defeated him and his partner, Yang Huai.

After they were beaten the gates opened up for their next battles.

Huang Zhong's group was heading to the north just like Pant Tong's plan had described to them. On the way though, they ran into Leng Bao, an enemy officer.

"You can't possibly think such kids would be able to beat me, did you?" Leng Bao said to Nao Hong and Diao Yue.

"Hmph, I am Nao Hong. Son of Nao Yun and Diao Chan." Nao Hong spoke to the man angrily and then he smirked a bit when he saw the man's eyes widen a bit in fear.

"And I'm Diao Yue. Daughter of Nao Yun and Diao Chan." Diao Yue spoke to the now somewhat frightened man as she was also enjoying the man's fear a bit.

"You're Nao Yun's kids…." The man murmured to them in fright. Nao Yun was known thought the land as a highly skill officer from a fairly young age. If these were two of his kids, then they would no doubt be skilled.

His thought were proven right when the two of the had charged him and fought him quite easily. Together, they were an unstoppable pair.

"I will retreat for now, but don't think this is over." Leng Bao said as he ran away.

"Great job young ones." Huang Zhong said to them as he was very impressed with their skills, just like the troops that were with them were. "If your father were here, I know he would be proud of you achievements."

The twins both blushed a bit at the man's honest praise. "Thank you, but it was all thanks to father's and mother's teachings that we became so great." Nao Hong said modestly while Diao Yue seemed to just soak up the praise with a smile on her face.

"Let's continue on the path to the north then." Nao Hong said as they continued to cut down the weaker troops.

Pang Tong was getting a bit frustrated with Wei Yan in his own fights as the man was simple rushing thorough the battle field recklessly.

They had defeated Deng Xian on the way to the southeastern garrison and then Wu Lan, the man guarding that garrison. Just as they were about to cross the bridge it fell, making it impossible to cross.

"Urgh… No way through…" Wei Yan grunted in frustration.

"Well, well. This is a pain in the neck." Pang Tong said to him with some frustration of his own. He, however, remembers that there was a ladder that they passed on the way to the garrison they were at and he then goes that way as he knows it is an alternate route.

Back on the north side of the battle field the army is marching to the ambush location and had run into another enemy officer named Zheng Dui.

Huang Zhong shows the kids his skills as he pulls back his bow string and hits the man in the shoulder easily as the kids then charge to finish him off. Without the use of one of his arms, Nao Hong and Diao Yue easily beat him.

They continue on quickly as they know they are close to the ambush location and they begin to fight the final officer in their way.

Li Fu is the last one that they needed to be move out of the way for their attack to be successful.

They quickly beat him and send him retreating from the battlefield. "Well that's the last guy in our way." Nao Hong said to his allies.

"Yes, now we wait here for Lord Pang Tong to uphold his end of the plan." Diao Yue adds in getting nods from the others.

"Yes, he just needs to move the enemy officers away from the front of the castle and then we move in." Huang Zhong said to them.

Pang Tong had found his new route to the front of the castle after he jumped down from the platform they had climbed. As he lands inside of the garrison they found more officers come out to attack them.

"Bring forward the thief Liu Bei! I am here to administer his punishment." Yan Yan spoke to them angrily as he charged them.

Once again, Pang Tong and Wei Yan remain silent as they fight off the enemy officers. They prove to be a bit more challenging than the others but they are defeated like the others were.

Both Wu Yi and Yan Yan retreat from the battlefield.

Wei Yan once again takes off at his top speed up the rocky hills and he doesn't even pay any attention which costs them greatly.

Zhang Ren, an enemy officer, launches an ambush and shoots Pang Tong with an arrow that hits him in the right side of his chest.

"That wasn't Liu Bei? Urg, and it was such a good shot." Zhang Ren complains nearby and then attacks them.

"My Lord, are you alright? You've been shot." Fa Zheng said to the man worriedly as he knows that the wound could be very bad.

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about. Anyway, I can't die until Liu Bei's dream is realized." Pang Tong spoke out normally with great will power, as he truly doesn't even sound hurt.

"I… Fail… Forgive me…" Wei Yan said to the man as he felt really bad about what happened but he doesn't know how to show it.

They beat Zhang Ren and his troops along with the other enemy officer Lu Yi and quickly make their way to finish their part of the plan.

"Lord Huang Zhong is in position to execute the ambush. What should we do?" Fa Zheng asks Pang Tong as they make their way to the front of the castle.

"To ensure the success of this plan, we need to draw out the enemies in front of the castle. There are a few more of them than I thought. I don't like the idea of going against them alone though…" Pang Tong said as he began fighting the front two officers guarding the main gates of the castle.

"Lord Zhuge Liang sends news. He is sending Lord Zhao Yun, Lord Nao Yun, and Diao Chan as backup." A messenger informs him making him smile in relief.

"Well then, we should clear out the enemy by the river to ensure they can arrive." Pang Tong said as he led his allies to attack the men by the river.

He first battles against Pang Yi who is the closet enemy to him and quickly sends him into a retreat. He then looks towards the other enemy guarding the river, Wu Ban and he does the same thing to him.

He then waits for a bit for their allied reinforcements to appear. He then sees them approaching and welcomes them gratefully. "You came just at the right time. Looks like great minds think alike." He told them jokingly.

"This battle cannot be avoided if my Lord is to achieve his goal. I will do what needs to be done." Zhao Yun said to the man determinedly as he was prepared to fight a battle that goes against Liu Bei if it truly would help him.

"Yeah and our kids were with you and Huang Zhong so I'm guessing that they are fighting with you, so I came to help out as well." Nao Yun said to them getting a worried look from Diao Chan. "Plus, this is a necessary battle and no matter how much I don't like it, it needs to be done."

"Are our children alright Pang Tong?" Diao Chan asks him getting a nod from the man and she relaxes a bit. "Then I will assist in this battle and put an end to this chaos."

"Our brother is a kind man, and as such has his weaknesses. It's our job to be his strength." Zhang Fei spoke up as he had come with them to help out.

"In that case, let's draw out the enemy." Pang Tong said and with the large amount of officers they had, they began to attack the men at the south side of the castle.

Lei Tong was the first one to be defeated and he retreated quickly. The other two officers in front of the castle, Zhang Yi and Deng Zhi then left their positions to attack Pang Tong and the others on their side of the castle.

Almost as soon as they arrived they were sent into a retreat at the combined might of the Shu officers.

With the frontal two officers defeated the other officers on the far side of the castle then left their spots to fight off the enemy from the castle.

"It's working just like Lord Pang Tong planned." Nao Hong spoke up as he saw all the men leaving the front of the castle open.

"Yes it is. Now let's ambush the castle." Huang Zhong said as he began his march towards the castle, while Pang Tong and the others defeated Peng Yang, Yang Hong, and Zhuo Ying.

Then, Huang Zhong shot fire arrows into Luo Castle forcing the men inside to open the gates so they wouldn't be burned to death.

"Lord Huang Zhong's ambush has worked! The enemy has been thrown into confusion." Fa Zheng said as he and the others entered the castle to beat the leader of it.

"You traitorous thieves, is this how you repay my father?" Liu Xun yells at them as he charges forward blindly in his anger.

Together, with his allies, Pang Tong beats the three officers in the castle, Xu Jing, Liu Gui, and finally, Liu Xun.

"Hmph, the Castle is lost! Retreat to Chengdu." Liu Xun called out to his remaining troops, making Nao Yun and the others shake their heads at the young warrior's bad mistake.

'The man just told us where he was going, that's not very smart.' Was the thought on everyone's minds while they began to rest up in the castle.

"Father! Mother!" Two voices yelled out getting their attention as they looked over and saw Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids coming their way.

"Nao Hong, Diao Yue, you're both Safe." Diao Chan said to them completely relieved and happy that they were okay. Nao Yun was not as surprised as her but he was just as happy as she was.

"Yes mother we're okay, we helped Lord Huang Zhong in the ambush to help father realize his dream." Diao Yue told them as she hugged Nao Yun and Diao Chan tightly.

"Me dream?" Nao Yun questioned her a little confused.

"Yes you dream father. You want to make a land of peace like Lord Liu Bei." Nao Hong said to him happily.

Nao Yun looked at his kids and smiled happily at them, he truly loved his children and his wife more than anything in the world. "That is Lord Liu Bei's dream, Yue, Hong." Nao Yun told them with a smile getting some confused looks from them along with Diao Chan.

"My dream is simply to make you, your sibling and your mother happy and safe." He said getting huge smiles from the two at their father's loving expression and words and a similar smile from his wife. "If I have to fight the entire world to do that, then I would in a heart beat."

"Oh father." Diao Yue gushed happily as she hugged him tightly while Nao Hong gave him a one armed hug on his free side and his wife gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The others smiled at the warm scene as they made their way to the top of the castle to see the end result of their victory.

"Pang Tong! What have you done?" Liu Bei questioned the man angrily as he had finally arrived on the scene.

"Thank You." Yelled one of the many happy men that were in the castle.

"My Lord." Yelled another voice, this time it was a woman's voice.

"What is this?" Liu Bei asked mainly to himself as he walked up to the edge of the castle walls.

"Hear those voices, my Lord? The people of Yi province are happy." Pang Tong said to the man as he continued to hold in his pain.

"These people… They were waiting for me?" Liu Bei questioned to himself as he finally understood what Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang were talking about.

"Go on, go to them." Pang Tong said to him and Liu Bei turned and went to talk to the people.

Huang Zhong then laughed and patted Pang Tong on the shoulder, "Excellent. This is – Y-You're hurt." He said to the man as he looked at the blood on his hand.

Pang Tong then sat down and began speaking, "It seems like I will be making my exit earlier than planned." Pang Tong said to Huang Zhong as he looked forward, "Zhuge Liang… It is in you hands." He said as he passed away right there on top of Luo Castle.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 49 years old.**

**Diao Chan - 38 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 16 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins to Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng) **

**Nao Ding - 8 years old.(Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, ****cousin to Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng**)

**Liu Bei - 53 years old.**

**Liu Shan - 8 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 52 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 20 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Guan Xing - 14 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 9 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 51 years old.**

**Zhang Bao - 14 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 8 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - Deceased**

**Nao Feng - 24 years old. (Nao Ren's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao)**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - Deceased**

**Nao Ling - 20 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 17 years old. (Nao Tang's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	10. Battle of Chengdu 215 AD

**Battle**** of Chengdu 215 AD**

Though Pang Tong was lost, cheers of joy from Liu Bei's army and his peasant followers flooded Luo Castle. Liu Bei could not help but think that this was not the right path, but to avenge Pang Tong's death. And, to answer the fervent desires of the people of Yi, Liu Bei advanced his army on the Yi capital of Chengdu. For he had finally made up his made to attack Liu Zhang.

Meanwhile, hearing of Pang Tong's death, Zhuge Liang left Guan Yu in charge of Jing and set out to join the battle. He joined up with Liu Bei and together they looked to swiftly capture Chengdu. Driven by the lost dreams of his fallen friend and ally, the dragon would soar over the hills of Yi, where the feathers of the phoenix lay scattered in the wind.

* * *

"If we can secure Chengdu, Yi province will be ours." Zhuge Liang thought to himself as he looked out in the distance from the main camp. "Lord Liu Bei will finally have a country of his own. And with the land divided in three, then…" He spoke to himself but was cut off at the arrival of a messenger.

"I bring news. Lord Zhang Fei, Lord Nao Yun, and Diao Chan have gone to Lord Liu Bei's aid. Our troops await your order." The man said to Zhuge Liang.

"Very well." Zhuge Liang said to the man. "All forces, advance." He called out to the troops and he set out into battle knowing that with Zhang Fei and Nao Yun in the main castle, he would be safe.

"I know waging this battle violates the principles of justice and honor. But we need Yi province. Begin marching toward our target. I do not want anyone falling behind." Zhuge Liang spoke to Nao Hong and Diao Yue, who would be fighting by themselves for the first time.

"Of course, I will make father proud." Nao Hong declared as he and his sister left.

"Lord Liu Bei's virtue is known to the people of this land, they would welcome his rule." Fa Zheng said to Zhuge Liang as they traveled together.

"Pang Tong's devotion showed me the truth. I have no doubts about this battle." Zhuge Liang replied by to his accompanying officer.

Together, Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng spot an enemy officer named Liu Jun. The officer proved to be a bit challenging as Zhuge Liang really wasn't much of a fighter and the same could be said for Fa Zheng, but they did defeat him and they went to check on Nao Hong and Diao Yue.

They quickly catch up to them on the hills leading to Mianzhu gate and they see the two young officers fighting and enemy officer named Xu Jing. Being the great tag team that they were as twins, they easily overcame the officer and sent him into a retreat.

"Out of the way." Nao Hong yelled out to the enemy. "Don't you know that we're the great Nao Yun's kids? There's no way you can beat us."

"Come on, Hong." Diao Yue said to him a little annoyed but inwardly she was agreeing with her brother. Their father was the best warrior that they had ever known after all and they both were filled with pride to be his kids.

"Ah, come on sister. You know that you're just as fired up as I am." Nao Hong said to her while he cut down some more enemies.

Diao Yue just giggles a bit and nods to him, "I guess you're right, but we can't get to ahead of ourselves." She said to him in a mock stern expression getting a laugh from him.

They soon continue they're march towards Mianzhu gate, where there would no doubt be more officers to defeat. They moved on while Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng moved towards the west, seeing that Nao Yun's kids would be prepared.

In the castle in the middle of the battlefield was Liu Bei with Zhang Fei, Nao Yun, and Diao Chao acting as his personal bodyguards and they were fighting off many troops who walked into the castle.

"There's quite a bit of troops that are against us in this conflict today." Nao Yun said to the others as they nodded together and quickly rushed at the enemies entering the castle.

"As long as we are together, there will be nothing that can stop us, my beloved." Diao Chan said to him as she stayed by his side getting a warm smile of agreement from him.

"Yeah, I guess there are a lot of enemies today." Zhang Fei said with a grin as he cut down the first troops that came before him. "That just means that there are more challenges for us though."

"Concentrate on the battle Zhang Fei, Nao Yun." Liu Bei told the man as they fought getting a grunt of conformation from the men as they continued fighting.

Two officers then entered into the castle with the rest of their troops thinking that they could beat them easily; they were Lu Yi and Zhang Yi.

"You believe your wits are a match for mine?" Lu Yi spoke to the officers in front of him, not really caring about the troops that were being beaten into the ground.

"Wits aren't going to save you from a one on one fight, you know." Nao Yun spoke to the man calmly and he charged at him to fight him off with Diao Chan right behind him.

The other officer, Zhang Yi is smarter and chooses not to say anything as Zhang Fei comes to fight him and kick him out of the castle.

Zhang Fei and Nao Yun and the others fight fiercely as they continue to attack the officers and the enemy troops while trying not to kill them.

They want the enemy to join their army so their army would grow stronger so they won't kill all of them in this battle, making it that much harder for them.

Even with the added difficulty though, the four officers beat back the enemy and sent Lu Yi and Zhang Yi retreating getting awed looks from both their allies and some of their enemies, who decided to just give up and join them.

"Such an amazing effort! Everybody, follow me to victory." Spoke Liu Bei as he headed towards Mianzhu gate and then to Chengdu Castle with Nao Yun, Diao Chan, and Zhang Fei.

Around the same time as their battle, Nao Hong and Diao Yue, along with the troops they were given, were approaching Mianzhu gate where Li Yan was guarding the front gates.

"Looks like we have to beat this guy to get in their and capture the gate." Diao Yue spoke to her brother as they looked at the man.

"Yeah, looks like it." Nao Hong said to her as he moved up towards the man. "I'll give you this chance to run away from here and let us through. If not, then we'll have to make you leave." Nao Hong said to the man while Diao Yue stood beside him and looked as intimidating as possible.

"Never. Out invaders, Chengdu is our land." Li Yan yelled at them and he charged with the troops under his command.

"Well, don't say we didn't warn you." Nao Hong said as he and his sister charged at the enemy and began fighting.

Once again, their tag team abilities proved to be too strong for the enemy and he was defeated along with the rest of his troops. Once he was defeated the gates were opened and the two young offices charged into the battle where they met two more officers who were guarding the garrison in the distance.

They were Fei Shi and Fei Guan who came to challenge them. "Li Yan has been defeated, but I will fight on." Fei Guan told them as he charged at the kids of Nao Yun.

Together, they quickly charged their enemy on the mountain side in front of Mianzhu gates and beat back the enemy.

After they were defeated Mianzhu gates opens where once again they charge through the gate into the small camp at the top of the hill.

There, they spot another officer named Huang Quan and they beat him back with little difficult while capturing as many enemy troops as they could.

Back with Zhuge Liang and Fe Zheng who decided to stay Liu Bei's castle, they had just gotten some interesting news.

"Ma Chao is on his way to assist the enemy. He is approaching from the north." Fa Zhen told him.

"After he was defeated by Cao Cao, I heard that Ma Chao was working for Zhang Lu." Zhuge Liang told the man in surprise.

"Zhang Lu is not worthy of him. It would be quite a coup if we could acquire his services." Fa Zheng told the man with hope when they soon got another message.

The new messenger came to them, "Report! It seems that the allied reinforcements have arrived." The man said to them thankfully.

"Lord Zhao Yun is heading for Ma Chao to talk with him. He is bringing Lord Li Hui, who knows Ma Chao well. If they play their cards right, we could acquire ourselves a very powerful ally." Fa Zheng said to Zhuge Liang.

"Yes, that would be a very good thing." Zhuge Liang said, "Ma Chao is heading for the front of the castle no doubt, we're going to need him on our side." He said mostly to himself as he awaited more news.

Back with Nao Hong and Diao Yue, they had quickly cleared out the enemies nearby before heading to the destination they were told to go to, which was the garrison just after Mianzhu gate.

Once inside they quickly noticed that there was no enemy officer in the building, just a couple of defense captains. They also noticed that Liu Bei had arrived behind them.

"Lord Liu Bei?" Nao Hong questioned the man who noticed him and smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the main camp." Nao Hong questioned his leader.

"I was, but I decided that I should lead my troops in to battle at the front." Liu Bei told one of his greatest friend's kids.

"Alright then, Hong. Leave Lord Liu Bei alone, he knows what's best after all." Diao Yue spoke to her brother while slapping him on the arm, getting a sheepish chuckle from him while Liu Bei smiled warmly at their interaction.

"That's quite alright Diao Yue. In fact, Nao Hong reminds me very much of your father. Nao Hong is just a bit more hot headed than Nao Yun is but that could be that you both are still young." Liu Bei told them getting a huge pride filled smile from Nao Hong and a giggle from Diao Yue.

"You also remind me a lot of your mother Diao Yue." Liu Bei added getting her attention, "I haven't known her nearly as long as Nao Yun but she is a very kind and loving woman. She is also very skilled and loyal." Liu Bei told her getting another pride filled smile from her.

"Thank you Lord Liu Bei." They both said at the same time as they both loved their mother and father immensely. "Where are mother and father anyway? I thought they were with you." Diao Yue asked him a bit sadly at not having her parents with her in their special moment with their leader as they soon went into battle.

Together with their leader, they quickly took out the defense captains and captured the garrison. After doing so, they went to the gates, only to find them blocked from the other side.

"I sent them to help out Zhao Yun and Li Hui as they were blocked off at the western bridge." Liu Bei told them after their battle and they began to rest up and wait for the gates to be opened from the other side.

The kids exchanged some worried glances as even if they knew how strong their parents are, they knew that anything could happen. To take their minds off this fact they decide to look around the area and see if they could find anymore men to fight.

They see a small camp in the distance and could tell that there were enemies in their so they left their leader in the garrison and headed for the small camp.

They cross a bridge to get inside of the small camp where they see the enemy officer, Dong He and some more defense captains blocking off the gate behind them.

The kids of Nao Yun and Diao Chan then move to defeat them and capture the base quickly. After only a small amount of time, Dong He is defeated along with his defense captains and the area is captured.

With Nao Yun and Diao Chan, they are heading on horseback towards Zhao Yun and Li Hui to assist them in their march. Nao Yun is just hoping to not run into too much trouble as he and his wife already had to face an enemy officer on the way to them.

Ma Han had tired to cut off their charge to their allies and that was something that he should not have tried to do. Nao Yun would never forgive anyone who tried to get in between his friends and him, just like his wife would as well, so they quickly fought him off and headed out.

It was then that Zhuge Liang got another message from their messenger, "report! It seems that the enemy reinforcements have arrived. For the southeast they are headed straight for Lord Liu Bei and form the northwest they are guarding the front of the castle." The man said in alarm and left to his previous position.

"They truly won't make this easy for us then." Zhuge Liang spoke to himself as he decided that he would have faith in his comrades.

Nao Yun and Diao Chan had quickly resumed their march and they catch up to Zhao Yun and Li Hui, who notice them from their battle where Zhao Yun smiles at his best friend and Li Hui sighs in relief at seeing the reinforcements.

"The enemy is fighting back with tremendous fervor, we will accompany you." Nao Yun said to them getting nods from them, "Ma Chao's allegiance would swing this battle firmly in our favor. We're all counting on you Li Hui."

The man nodded to Nao Yun and spoke up, "Ma Chao is an honorable man, if we plead the righteousness of our case, he will join us."

Nao Yun nodded to the man showing his trust in him and he began to fight off the men who tried to stop them.

Together with Nao Yun and Diao Chan, Zhao Yun and Li Hui fought back more fiercely as their spirit was regained.

Together, they beat back their enemy, Liu Xun and Deng Zhi. After that they moved carefully on the bridge where an arbalest was set up on the other side. Once again they moved up and destroyed it together clearing the path for Li Hui to advance.

Inside of the garrison where Liu Bei and the two oldest children of Nao Yun were located, the enemy reinforcements had arrived in the garrison catching them a bit off guard.

"What? Where did these guys come from?" Liu Bei questioned mostly to himself. "All units, attack." He ordered as he led the charge towards them.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Nao Hong called out as he charged the enemy officers but before he could attack them he was cut off by his sister saying something to him.

"Come on Hong, what did I tell you earlier about not getting ahead of yourself. Don't you remember what you said to your wife before the battle?" Diao Yue asked her brother innocently with a smirk on her face as she saw him blush a bit.

Nao Hong had gotten together with a girl that many years before was saved by his father Nao Yun. The girl was from the garrison with her family in the Battle of Changban in 207 AD. She had always thought of Nao Yun as her hero and followed him when she was older.

It was that time when she met Nao Hong, who was the same age as her and it was love at first sight.

Her name was Ming Fong and she was a beautiful woman with long brown hair that went to her waist and green eyes. She is not in battle today as she is pregnant with Nao Hong's child and Nao Yun's first grandchild. She uses a whip that is similar to Diao Chan, which made the woman very happy to have someone follow in her footsteps even if she is a daughter in law only. (I can't describe women's clothes to save my life so think of Xiao Qiao from dynasty warriors 3 with a chain whip from dynasty warriors 7, I also couldn't think of a good name either, but just go with it)

Nao Hong of course remembers what he told to his wife, he told her that he would be extremely careful in the battle and not to do anything dumb. Looking at his sister, he scratches the back of his head, "I remember sister, but these guys will be easy anyway." He told her getting giggles from her.

"I know, I was just teasing you, that's all." She said as they started to fight alongside their Lord.

They quickly fought back Zhao Qun and Pang Yi inside of their garrison while listening to their allies fighting just outside of it.

On the other side of the garrison, Nao Yun, Diao Cha, Zhao Yun, and Li Hui are fighting Liu Ba and trying to get the blockade out from in front of the door.

All at the same time, both sides finish their fight and get the gates open. Liu Ba, Zhao Qun, and Pang Yi all retreat together as they are beaten back by their enemy, each one swearing that they will return.

"Father! Mother!" Nao Hong and Diao Yue call out to him as they see him and Diao Yue hugs him and Diao Chan tightly, like she always does.

"Yue, Hong." Nao Yun says to them with a happy smile on his face as he looks at them and then Liu Bei who smiles back at him.

"I see you kept our lord safe then." Nao Yun said to them getting nods from his kids. "Well done, both of you. I am proud of you both."

"I am extremely proud of you both as well. Now I know that I won't have to worry so much about you during these battles anymore." Diao Chan said to them happily.

Both of his kids smiled happily at their parent's praise as Liu Bei approached them.

"They are both extremely skilled." Liu Bei said making Nao Yun, Diao Chan, and their kids smile wider. "You should be proud of them and also proud at how you raised them. They are both honorable and strong warriors and I am honored to have their support." Liu Bei finished his little talk with them.

They then look to Li Hui who is talking with Ma Chao and trying to get him to join their cause. "Lord Ma Chao! You are making a mistake! Your blade should be pointed at Cao Cao, he was the one who murdered your father. Lord Liu Bei stood by your father and fought off Cao Cao." He told the man who then stopped fighting.

"You're right. I have been a fool. My enemy is Cao Cao, and Lord Liu Bei should be my master." Ma Chao said and he joined their forces. "Ma Dai, we are going to serve Lord Liu Bei now."

"Alright then young master, whatever you decide, I will go along with." Ma Dai spoke to his family member happily.

"I am grateful for your assistance, Lord Ma Chao. Together, we will build the world our Lord dreams of." Li Hui said to his old friend as they continued to battle.

They charge at Wang Fu, the man guarding the front of the castle and with all of the officers together to fight him, he stood no chance and quickly fled the battle.

The same thing happened for Qiao Zhou who was on the other side of the castle. There were just too many officers to battle for them to stand against.

After defeating them, the castle opened up and Liu Bei's forces stormed the castle while he, himself helped out the injured just outside.

"Panic is spreading in Liu Zhang's ranks. Some men have already fled the castle." Diao Chan said to her family as they decided to fight Liu Zhang together with Ma Chao and Ma Dai.

As they see Liu Zhang they try to talk him out of fighting but it doesn't work, "You don't have the power to rule this land. Do you still insist on fighting?" Nao Yun questions the man calmly, infuriating him.

"My Lord, there is no point in fighting on. Accept defeat and surrender." Ma Chao said to his former leader.

"I never thought you would side with the enemy Ma Chao." Liu Zhang said to him with a bit of surprise as he attempted to fight off his enemies. "I will continue to fight though, even with your treachery." He said angrily.

It was over much sooner than Liu Zhang would admit as he was quite a skilled warrior. He just didn't have much leadership capabilities which is why he lost the fight.

He fell to his knees, and the others knew the battle was over. "It is clear that you were not great enough to rule in this time of strife." Diao Chan said to the man who looked up at them in a bit of anger.

"And Liu Bei, he is great enough?" He asked them with clear doubt in his voice.

Nao Yun just points to his right where Liu Bei is riding in on his horse and some of the troops are looking at him in happiness while Liu Bei greets them kindly.

"A benevolent ruler. With Chengdu in his hands, that is what Lord Liu Bei has become." Nao Yun said with a smile that the others in the castle had shared.

Soon after the conflict, Nao Hong's first son and Nao Yun's first grandson was born. He had brown hair like his father Nao Hong and green eyes like his mother Ming Fong. It was the happiest day of Nao Hong's and Ming Fong's lives to have a child.

Nao Hong could now see just how his father must have felt to have him and his brother and sister.

They would name their son, Nao Shu in honor of their allegiance to Shu.

"Aww, I want some kids of my own too." Diao Yue wined at the hospital making Nao Yun look at her in a bit of anger, not wanting to lose his precious daughter.

Before he could say anything though, her mother Diao Chan cut him off. "Of course, but you have to find someone you truly love before doing something like that." She told her daughter who nodded happily at them.

"Of course mother, I wouldn't marry someone that I didn't love after all." She told them while Nao Yun just decided to give up on that situation.

He was happier that his Lord Liu Bei finally had a country of his own and his grandson was born and healthy.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 50 years old.**

**Diao Chan 39 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 17 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins to Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 9 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin to Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Ming Fong - 17 years old (Nao Hong's wife)**

**Nao Shu - 1 year old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's grandson)**

**Liu Bei - 54 years old.**

**Liu Shan - 9 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 53 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 21 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Guan Xing - 15 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 10 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 52 years old.**

**Zhang Bao - 15 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 9 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - Deceased**

**Nao Feng - 25 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao) **

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - Deceased**

**Nao Ling - 21 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 18 years old. (Nao Tang's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	11. Battle of Mt Dingjun 218-219 AD

**Battle**** of Mt. Dingjun 218-219 AD**

All was proceeding just as Zhuge Liang had envisioned. Liu Bei captured Yi, claiming the territory as his own. And the land found itself divided into three, with Liu Bei of Shu, Cao Cao of Wei, and Sun Quan of Wu. At long last, Zhuge Liang's 'Three Kingdoms Strategy' had come to fruition. Against this backdrop, the province of Jing, located at the center of these three Kingdoms, grew more important than ever.

While relations between Shu and Wu had worsened as they fought for control of the province, that all changed when Wei invaded Hanzhong. Liu Bei proposed a cease fire with Sun Quan and returned to him the eastern portion of Jing. And in return for the land, he asked that Wu participate in a joint attack against Wei at Hefei. Just as they promised, Wu attacked Hefei.

For a while, Jing once again knew peace. Having secured Jing, Zhuge Liang sent Huang Zhong and other top generals to take the fight to Wei. The battle would take place on Hanzhong's Mt. Dingjun. It was there that Zhuge Liang realized that the land of virtue that they had sought for so long was finally within their grasp.

* * *

Huang Zhong was standing on top of their castle's guard tower with some archers and they were looking into the distance. "Hahaha, the enemy ranks are as clear as day." He laughs out, but suddenly ducks as an arrow hits directly where his head would have been. "Hah, that's quite a shot." He says with some respect.

The archers on the guard tower then begin to fire off arrows into the distance until Huang Zhong pulls out the arrow that almost hit him and said, "It's too far. There's no point."

He then puts the arrow in his own bow, "unless your as good as me." He says and shoots the arrow into the distance witch slices Xiahou Yuan's face as he barely avoids it.

"Securing Hanzhong will bring stability to the Kingdom of Shu." He says and then he jumps off the guard tower into the camp with a chuckle. "After all, even we old folks have to think about the future sometimes."

He then looked around their camp and spotted most of their high ranked officers, not counting Guan Yu, who was still in Jing.

"Liu Bei… Gain land… People… Happy… I fight… Protect… Liu Bei." Wei Yan grunted out as Huang Zhong passed by him and Nao Yun.

"I'm with you Wei Yan; I will fight to protect our Lord as well." Nao Yun said to his friend in the camp.

Wei Yan was very happy to actually have a friend besides Huang Zhong as mostly everyone else was afraid of him or were annoyed at how he couldn't talk properly, but Nao Yun never showed either of these things.

He would fight to protect Nao Yun as well as his kids who were also not afraid of him, well Diao Yue was a bit but she didn't outright say anything.

"Now that our Lord has a land of his own, morale is high amongst the people. If we can win this battle, then we will be that much closer to uniting the land." Zhuge Liang said to Huang Zhong who nodded in agreement.

"I am indebted to Lord Liu Bei for taking me in. I will do what I must to aid Shu." Ma Chao said to the man.

"I will fight to help make Lord Liu Bei's dream a reality and to protect my family." Nao Hong said to the much older man as he thought about his family. He and his wife had another child a couple years after their first as they were so happy to have Nao Shu. This one also had brown hair but blue eyes from his father and grandfather. They named him, Nao Shuang and he is one year old now while his older brother is three years old.

Diao Yue was not on the battle field today as she had been married in 215 AD to Liu Feng, Liu Bei's adopted son. They were both in Jing province where Guan Yu was left in charge of.

Nao Yun didn't want to say it but he did seem to like Liu Feng a bit and his daughter was very happy with him. He just didn't like that Liu Feng was six years older than her, but he allowed it because he was much older than his own wife Diao Chan.

Diao Chan herself was also not present as she wanted to watch out for their daughter and their young grand kids.

Liu Bei was of course extremely happy that his adopted son was marrying Nao Yun's daughter. Together, Liu Feng and Diao Yue had a daughter which they named Diao Xing and she was three years old. She had black hair with her father's brown eyes and her mother's face.

"That is a perfect reason to fight, my boy." Huang Zhong said to Nao Hong and got a smile in return and the veteran warrior looked to the youngest of Nao Yun's kids, Nao Ding.

"I will assist my father in this conflict, as well as my brother." Nao Ding said next to his brother who slung his arm around his shoulder happily getting a smile from Nao Ding and Huang Zhong.

Nao Ding was a bit shorter than his brother Nao Hong, but he would fight with the same ferocity as his brother.

Like his siblings, he loved and idolized his father and always wanted to be at his side. He also saw his older brother in a similar way, so he also wielded an axe. He did want to be a bit different though, so he went with a single, but still large axe.

He wore a set of green armor that covered his whole body. It was a dark green color, as opposed to his father and brother's gold armor and he also wore a helmet that covered his head but not his face. He also had a cape that was also green but it was lighter than his armor and it had a golden dragon on it that circled around on it. (Think of Zhou Tai from Dynasty warriors 8 except the armor covers his whole body and its dark green with black outlines and he wields an axe from Dynasty warriors 7)

It was then, that Huang Zhong decided to start their march as he went to the front guard of the base, "I'll show you all that I've still got what it takes! I'll do anything necessary to protect this land. Let's go! Begin the march!" he called out getting some cheers from the army behind him.

"Cao Cao has set up camp on Mt. Dingjun. If we can secure the mountain, Hanzhong is as good as ours. We will begin with the footholds. Wei Yan, you, Nao Hong, and Nao Ding head west. Ma Chao, Nao Yun, secure the central garrison." Zhuge Liang said getting nods from everyone.

"Take care of my son for me Wei Yan; I trust that you can do that easily but he is still young." Nao Yun spoke to Wei Yan with honesty getting the man to smile happily at one of his only friends.

"I protect… Nao Ding… to death…" Wei Yan said to Nao Yun as he beat his chest just above his heart showing that he promised on his life.

"Come on, father." Nao Hong spoke up teasingly. "He'll be fine with Wei Yan and I, there's no need to worry." He said to his father, and then looked to Wei Yan and his younger brother. "Well, let's get going Wei Yan, Ding, we don't want to be outdone by the old man." He said teasingly as he knew his father could hear him still and together they set off.

"I heard that! Nao Yun called out to his son who just waved behind him. "Kids these days have no respect." He muttered to himself and looked towards his partner for the battle. "Come Ma Chao, to battle."

"Of course Nao Yun, I couldn't have said it better." Ma Chao said happily as he was grateful to be working with one of Shu's greatest warriors.

Huang Zhong decided to follow behind Wei Yan and he set off once everyone else was gone from the base, besides Zhuge Liang as he was the leader.

Huang Zhong went down to the west an jumped down from the sloping turns of the mountain that their camp occupied and quickly made it to the bottom. There, he found the enemy officer Cao Hong, and Cao Zhen and quickly engaged them.

Ma Chao and Nao Yun run into the massive forces on the center of the battle field and get held up with how many there are. "My blade belongs to Liu Bei now. For his vision, it will slice through the enemy." Ma Chao calls as he charges the enemy with Nao Yun.

They begin their battle with Wang Ping and Wang Shuang along with their troops.

"Wei Yan, Nao Hong, and Nao Ding quickly come up being Huang Zhong and assist him in defeating Cao Hong and Cao Zhen. They then enter the eastern garrison together in order to secure it and find enemy officers, Zhang He and Jiang Gan inside.

"Oh, Nao Hong and Nao Ding, the sons of the wonderful Nao Yun. I would love to test your beauty like I have already tested your magnificent father's. To battle." Zhang He says to the two who, just like their father, are creeped out at the really feminine man's wording.

Wei Yan is more than happy to begin his part of the battle with Jiang Gan as he trusts that Nao Hong and Nao Ding will be enough to beat Zhang He.

Nao Hong clashes Zhang He's claws with his massive war ax in the center of the garrison while Nao Ding and Wei Yan's troops fight the defense captains and the other troops, as Nao Ding is new to battle and was told to just watch the officers fight and learn.

The battle was pretty difficult for Nao Hong as Zhang He was more agile than he was and he was more experienced, but with his training he pulled through and beat him.

"I see your beauty is as fierce as your father's, I will return." Zhang He said to Nao Hong as he retreated and Nao Hong looked over to see Wei Yan beating Jiang Gan and his younger brother beating the rest of the troops.

Together the three Shu officers had captured the garrison like they were told and they were to hold their position until they got their next orders.

What they don't know is that Xiahou Yuan was observing the battle field. "The enemy is gathering in the center. If that's the case, then that's where I'll go." He said to his troops as he led them towards the center.

Huang Zhong then looked around the garrison and smiled as he saw that Wei Yan, Nao Hong, and Nao Ding were getting along. He then turned around and spots Cheng Yu making his way to the summit of their mountain to make his way up to their main camp.

He knows that he can't have that, so he quickly charges at him and begins to face him in battle.

Due to Huang Zhong having many years of experience he beats Cheng Yu quite easily. He then gets a message from Fa Zheng.

"The center of the battlefield is getting crowded. Lords Ma Chao and Nao Yun are having trouble getting to the garrison that they have to take over."

Huang Zhong nods and looks to that direction of the battlefield. "Our friends are in need," he beings as he looks to Fa Zheng, "get over there and help them." He said to the man as he also began his way over to the center.

Once they got there, they saw their allies Ma Chao and Nao Yun each finishing off one of the officers.

Nao Yun beat Wang Ping and Ma Chao beat Wang Shuang.

Huang Zhong then spots Xiahou Yuan with his bow and immediately moves to challenge him.

"So, what am I going to do with you?" Xiahou Yuan questions tauntingly to Huang Zhong who doesn't respond as they then charge each other.

Nao Yun and Ma Chao see this and observe for a bit and are amazed at Huang Zhong's abilities at his age.

"It seems to me that Lord Huang Zhong can handle himself, Ma Chao. Let's head over to our objective." Nao Yun said to the warrior and getting a nod, they head off after giving their thanks to Fa Zheng and Huang Zhong before going.

On the way to the central garrison, they see Li Dian, a highly skilled Wei officer. They quickly engage him on the hill leading to the central garrison that they need to capture before advancing on their plans.

Li Dian, once again proves to Nao Yun why he is such a high ranking officer of Wei and he gets Ma Chao's respect. He proved to be quite challenging, but working together the Shu officers beat him back and send him retreating.

They soon find themselves entering the central garrison where Nao Yun sees someone he had fought to a draw some years back.

Xiahou Dun and Cao Zhang are the guards of the central garrison.

"It seems like we'll have our rematch right here, Xiahou Dun." Nao Yun calls out to the man getting an agitated nod form the man.

"It seems we will, but you will die here today." Xiahou Dun said to him.

Ma Chao, seeing that they knew each other and had their rematch quickly challenged Cao Zhang to combat and moved away from his ally.

Huang Zhong knew that Xiahou Yuan was very skilled with the bow, but he was much better and he sent the younger man into a retreat.

"We shouldn't push the men too hard. Nice work, everybody! Now fall back." Xiahou Yuan said as he led his remaining troops away from the battle.

Huang Zhong and Fa Zheng then get a message from a messenger. "Enemy supply depots have been discovered on Mt. Tiandang! Lord Yan Yan is leading a unit there now." The mad informed them and left.

"If we can burn their supplies, the enemy will despair. We should assist Lord Yan Yan." Fa Zheng told Huang Zhong.

"I agree. Let's head out." Huang Zhong said as they went over to Yan Yan on the other side of the battlefield.

The battle of Ma Chao and Cao Zhang was just being finished in the central garrison and the same could be said of Nao Yun's and Xiahou Dun's.

Nao Yun and Xiahou Dun were both exhausted and both knew that they were just about done fighting when Xiahou Dun did something that surprised Nao Yun and made him suspicious.

He retreated.

Nao Yun knew that Xiahou Dun would never just run away, so what could the man have been planning?

Shaking off his thoughts, he and Ma Chao defeated the defense captains and captured the central garrison.

"We have Mt. Dingjun surrounded now. We can launch the attack." Nao Yun said after they had rested up for a bit.

Back with Huang Zhong they had met up with Yan Yan and together they fought off, Xiahou Shang and then Xiahou De when they move forward.

They then spot Xiahou Yuan in front of the gate to the supply depot, "They're after our supplies, not on my watch!" He calls out to his men.

Once again, Huang Zhong fights Xiahou Yuan and they are about even for a while. What Xiahou Yuan didn't know though, was that Huang Zhong was just testing the man for a short time.

He then beat Xiahou Yuan again and sent the man retreating again. "How could I lose to that old man? I'm off my game."

"Not bad youngster, but it'll be a while before you can match me." Huang Zhong said to Xiahou Yuan as he retreated.

The gates to the supply depot then opened up to the officers of Shu and they set in to capture the area and burn the supplies.

Inside the garrison was Han Hao who was really hoping that they didn't get noticed. He wasn't much of a fighter after all. Because of that fact, he was soon defeated and Yan Yan's fire attack had begun burning the supplies.

On his way back to the summit of Mt. Dingjun, he sees that the other supply depots that were away from the main one were now opened and the officers were heading towards him and the others.

Together again, they defeat Cao Xiu and Dian Man and they then continue on, where their others forces were already starting the attack. "Victory is near. Once we secure Hanzhong, Lord Guan Yu should attack Xuchang. We have to hurry if we want to catch up to them." He said to the others after beating the two enemy officers.

Back with Nao Yun, Nao Hong, Nao Ding, and the others as they had met up in front of the only way up to the top of Mt. Dingjun, the open gate before them. They are fighting off the enemy officer who is at the very bottom of the hill and the one who was behind the first gate of the hill.

It was the incredibly strong and massive Xu Zhu who was in charge of not letting anyone past him.

But, in front of many of Shu's finest warriors the massive man could only do so much before he was also sent into retreat.

"Great work my son." Nao Yun said to Nao Ding who smiled happily and blushed a bit at his father's praise."

"Yeah, Ding. You did really well back there in the garrison." Nao Hong added in getting a bigger smile from his younger brother.

"Thank you father, brother. I will do my best to continue to fight to make a land of peace you dream of." Nao Ding said to his father and brother making both of them proud of him.

This was the point when Huang Zhong and the others caught up to their group and they saw the toughing moment between the father and his sons. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Huang Zhong took the lead and they then began moving up the turning slopes that lead to the top of Mt. Dingjun.

They reached the checkpoint after they had passed the bottom first gate and when they enter it, the checkpoint was set on fire by the enemy.

"Out of my way, boy! I have no use for any of you but Cao Cao himself." Huang Zhong said to them, making the man really angry.

"You fool. Your ignorance is remarkable." Spoke the angry officer, Sima Yi, who was with Yue Jin.

Huang Zhong and the others who had caught up to him made pretty short work of the two officers in front of them, forcing the two to open the gates and retreat.

"We have bought enough time. Retreat." Was all Sima Yi said to the other troops with him as they left and the fires were put out.

"Lord Pang Tong… The land for which you made the ultimate sacrifice will soon be realized." Huang Zhong said to himself while Nao Yun, Nao Hong, and even Nao Ding heard him and nodded in respect.

Together, they soon enter the main camp at the top of Mt. Dingjun and see Cao Cao there. "I see I have some visitors. Then it would be rude of me not to welcome them." Cao Cao said arrogantly while the others didn't say anything.

Against the combined might of the Shu forces, even the great Cao Cao couldn't do much damage.

He fell to one knee in front of his enemy and murmured something that confused Nao Yun and the others, but Nao Yun began to think the worst.

"Hmph… Last time I act as a decoy." Were the words that came out of his mouth as he whistled his horse to come to him. As the horse reached him he quickly grabbed the reigns and set out to quick for Huang Zhong to shoot him with his bow.

"Hmph, he runs away fast. I'll say that much." Huang Zhong says and looks over to see Zhuge Liang watching as Cao Cao retreats.

"Cao Cao is gone I see." He said calmly.

"He said something about being a decoy. Just a bad loser." Huang Zhong said getting Zhuge Liang to give an alarmed look.

It was then that Nao Yun came to him, "Xiahou Dun acted a bit strange earlier too, he retreated much to early for him." He told the man and saw that he became more alarmed than before, worrying the others.

"I hope you are right Huang Zhong… Maybe…" He began before his eyes widened in horror. "Lord Guan Yu…"

* * *

**Nao Yun - 54 years old.**

**Diao Chan 43 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 21 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 13 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Ming Fong - 21 years old (Nao Hong's wife)**

**Nao Shu - 4 years old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Nao Shuang - 2 years old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's younger son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's second grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Liu Feng - 27 years old. (Liu Bei's adopted son, Diao Yue's husband, and Nao Yun and Diao Chan's son in law)**

**Diao Xing - 3 years old. (Liu Feng and Diao Yue's daughter, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's granddaughter, and cousin of Nao Shu and Nao Shuang)**

**Liu Bei - 58 years old.**

**Liu Shan - 13 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 57 years old.**

**Guan Ping - 25 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son)**

**Guan Xing - 19 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 14 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 56 years old.**

**Zhang Bao - 19 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 13 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Feng - 29 years old. (Nao Ren's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao)**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Ling -25 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 22 yeas old. (Nao Tan's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	12. Battle of Fan Castle 219 AD

**Battle**** of Fan Castle 219 AD**

At Hanzhong, Cao Cao seemed almost too calm and collected. Zhuge Liang could not help but feel uneasy. With Hanzhong under its control, Shu had stabilized as a country and was gaining momentum. As if in celebration of their good fortune, Guan Yu marched north from Jing and attacked Wei at Fan Castle.

If they could bring down Fan Castle, there would be nothing left standing between them and the capital of Xuchang. With everything going so well, there was no reason to expect that their Wu allies would betray them. However, no matte what Zhuge Liang did, his worries could not be eased. Then, as the stage switched to the east of Hanzhong at Fan Castle in Jing. Waves of emotion flooded over Guan Yu as he gazed upon Fan Castle, where Cao Ren lay in wait.

For finally, the dream that Liu Bei had pursued for so many years, was about to become a reality. To forge a path to that virtue, Guan Yu and his sons would fight to the bitter end. The God of War's battle plan was flawless… That is, until the surprise attack came…

* * *

In camp near Fan Castle, Guan Yu looks to his sons, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, and Guan Suo in pride. He knew that they would all become great officers in later years and he was confident that they would win Fan Castle easily.

"Father, the preparations for the flood attack are complete." Guan Ping said to his father.

"Our units are also in position around the enemy position. Guan Suo adds to his father.

"Most impressive, my sons. Come! We must capture Fan Castle for the sake of our Lord." Guan Yu said as he leads his sons out to battle along with other officers, one being Liu Feng.

"First we will secure Xiangyang, and then we will divert the water from Hanshui into Fan Castle.

"My first battle… Finally, this is my chance to observe the way my father fights." Guan Suo muttered to himself as he was in awe of his father.

What's the matter, father? It's not like you to be lost in thought in battle." Guan Ping questions him worriedly.

"Looking at you and your brother reminds me of my own sworn brothers. I haven't seen them in so long." Guan Yu said as he thought of his allies and brothers that he hasn't seen is years now.

Getting back into the battle, Xiahou Cun, and Zhai Yuan come to attack them to prevent them from capturing Xiangyang.

The two warriors didn't stand a chance against the extremely determined Guan Yu and his three sons in battle and were quickly beaten back.

The gates of Xiangyang open after defeating the two enemy officers in front of the garrison.

As they enter they spot anther enemy officer, who was in charge of guarding the area. He is Lu Chang and he quickly attempts to repel the enemy officers.

He didn't last long at all…

Guan Yu is one of the greatest Shu warriors that they had along with his three powerful young sons, Lu Chang couldn't do much of anything. The sons of Guan Yu quickly beat down the defense captains and chose their own to defend the area.

"The western bank is under attack. Aid is required at once." Spoke up a messenger to Guan Yu and the others.

"The western bank is integral to our flood attack. We cannot lose it." Guan Ping said as the family headed there while Guan Xing stayed in the garrison as a guard.

To the west was Liu Feng, along with Zhou Cang who had just been attacked by enemy reinforcements. They are outnumbered as they are fighting Xiahou Shang, Cheng He, and Wen Pin.

They were battling as hard as they could but they were still losing ground. Liu Feng was fairing better than Zhou Cang but still not by much. He had wounded Wen Pin and Cheng He but the last officer was proving difficult.

It was at their darkest hour, when Guan Yu and the others arrived to help them in their battle.

Guan Suo and Guan Ping teamed up with Zhou Cang and defeated Xiahou Shang together.

Guan Yu helped out Liu Feng with the other two officers and sent them retreating quite fast.

"Father, please give the order to open the floodgates. You should have the honor of finishing off Fan Castle." Guan Ping spoke to his father after they defeated the enemy reinforcements at the western bank.

"Thank you for coming to our aid Lord Guan Yu." Liu Feng spoke to the man gratefully as he patched up his wounds as best he could.

"Of course, you're the son of my Lord and son in law to my good friend after all." Guan Yu said to him getting a smile from the younger man.

Liu Feng was honored to be the son in law to Nao Yun and he loved his wife Diao Yue and his daughter Diao Xing more than anything.

Guan Yu then opened the floodgates and together, they all watched as the water flowed quickly and violently towards Fan Castle.

"Roar, water dragon! Swallow Fan Castle and Wei's ambition whole." Guan Yu called out above the roaring of the waves.

"The Wei army has suffered major casualties from the flood attack. Their morale has been seriously lowered." A messenger told them confidently.

"Excellent, into the Castle." Guan Yu spoke to the man and his troops getting a big cheer from them.

"Father, the ships are ready. It's time to go." Guan Ping said as the crew lowered the plank to let them on. Once they were all on board they quickly set sail towards Fan's Outer Castle.

"Such a grand vision… I don't know if I will ever be able to match my father." Guan Suo said sadly as they sailed towards the castle which Guan Yu heard.

"There is no need for you to follow my path, my son. You must forge your own style." Guan Yu told his youngest son to cheer him up.

They then stop the ship outside the castle and put the same plank up to the top of the wall and together, they jump down into Fan's outer castle.

"Now! Strike the enemy down before they even know what hit them." He called out loudly as his sons and him charge forward and attack.

The two guards inside the Outer Castle are really afraid right about now as their morale plummeted and they have Guan Yu and his sons attacking.

Cao Tai and Niu Jin just didn't have the confidence or enough men to beat back the officers of Shu and quickly decide to retreat.

"The castle is all but ours, father. Only the commander Cao Ren remains." Guan Ping told his father and brother happily bit it was quickly dashed when a messenger appear and gave them bad news.

"Terrible news! The Wu army has invaded our territory! Gong'an and Jiangling have already fallen." The man spoke up sadly shocking the Shu officers.

"No… Wu are our allies… Have they betrayed us?" Guan Ping asks himself sadly.

"My Lord! It's an emergency! The Wei army is amassing outside of the castle! Their numbers are immense." Spoke up a scared private as Guan Yu, Guan Ping, and Guan Suo went to the top of the castle walls to see the enemy numbers for themselves.

"The enemy numbers are far greater than we had imagined" Guan Suo spoke up worriedly, breaking the silence.

"Father," Guan Ping speaks determinedly to him "you must withdraw."

"Ping, what about you?" Guan Yu asks his adopted son.

"I will stay here in the castle and keep the enemy occupied." He spoke confidently as he then looks to Guan Suo. 'Brother, you must keep father safe."

"O-Of course." Guan Suo spoke up hesitantly.

Guan Yu says nothing to his adopted son, as he decides to respect his decision and nods to him in acceptance. He then turns to walk away leaving Guan Suo to look at his brother one last time before he followed his father.

"We must break through Mai Castle, and to brother! You must stay alive men!" Guan Yu spoke as he passed by his officers Liu Feng and his other son Guan Xing.

As they leave the castle gates and get on the bridge to the main land archers are in position waiting for them.

"Fire." Spoke the lead archer as he shot Guan Yu along with the others.

"Uargh." Guan Yu grunts in pain but continues moving to kill the archers with his son.

"Father!" Guan Suo yells in fright after beating down the officers with his Nunchaku.

"Come, my son! This is but a flesh wound." Guan Yu spoke up hiding his pain expertly so he didn't worry his son.

"Dong Zhao is leading more Wei reinforcements form the northeast." Spoke another messenger to Guan Yu making the whole situation seem grimmer.

He then spots Lu Meng and Yu Fan, both from Wu. "Why has Wu betrayed us?" Guan Yu questions them.

"Because it suited us to do so. Surrender now, and face death like a man." Lu Meng spoke to the man as they began to fight.

"You would turn you back on honor for personal gain?! That is unacceptable." Guan Yu yelled at the man as they began to battle it out.

Lu Meng, though appeared to be sick and could not fight properly. He was soon beaten and he fell to the ground, dead but not before giving his final words, "I can go no further… Lu Xun, I leave the rest to you."

Guan Suo in the meantime had fought of the other officer, Yu Fan. Guan Suo soon showed that he was very skilled, as he was the God of War's son. He single handedly beat down Yu Fan and sent him retreating.

"Lord Guan Yu's movements are so slow. I fear his injuries are serious." Spoke another of their officers who was nearby, he was Zhao Lei.

Guan Yu and Guan Suo then continued on their way, leaving most of the fighting for the others.

On the way they were ambushed by more of Wu's troops under the command of Zhou Tai.

"Prepare yourself." Was all the black armored man said to Guan Yu and Guan Suo as he attacked them.

Guan Yu just laughed at them a bit, "I have not seen such a pathetic attempt at a surprise attack in quite some time." He spoke trying to get a reaction from Zhou Tai but he doesn't

Guan Suo leaves Zhou Tai for his father as he attacks another Wu officer named Han Dang.

Knowing they are in a hurry, the two Shu officers quickly beat back the two Wu officers and continue to move, but are surprised to see a Wei officer in front of them.

"I have great respect for you as a warrior, but you are an enemy of Wei." Spoke Xu Huang in a somewhat sad tone as he really did like Guan Yu.

"I do not need your respect, or you flattery. Cross blades with me instead." Guan Yu told the man getting a smile from him and a respectful nod.

"Very well, Lord Guan Yu." He said calmly and then charged at Guan Yu.

Guan Suo, knew that he couldn't get in the way of such a fight so he fought off the troops surrounding him and his father's battle.

After a bit of time Guan Yu defeats Xu Huang and the man retreats quickly as he didn't want to be the one to kill Guan Yu anyway.

"I am still but a child. I need to learn so much from you." Guan Suo spoke sadly after watching his father's battle.

"Yes, there is much you can still learn but you will be a great man – the future of Shu rests on your shoulder." Guan Yu said happily to his son, once again hiding his pain.

They soon run into another enemy officer, Jiang Qin. "Mi Fang and Fu Shiren have already surrendered to us. Do not waste our time." Jiang Qin said arrogantly as he charged the two officers.

"So it's true, Jiangling has fallen. My brother's dreams have been dashed." Guan Yu spoke in a devastated tone as they had worked so hard and traveled so far for that dream for it to be crushed now.

Shaking off those depressing thoughts, he quickly defeats Jiang Qin and moves on to the shallow water to the other side of the land.

There, he runs into the two traitors, Mi Fang and Fu Shiren.

"You never treated me with the proper respect, Guan Yu! Now you will pay for it." Mi Fang spoke up angrily.

"I never liked you, you know. You were an arrogant, pig-headed fool." Fu Shiren added in as they charged Guan Yu in an attempt to kill him.

Their battle was just beginning but Guan Ping's had been going on for a long time. He and Liu Feng were fighting back to back inside Fan Castle against Cao Ren and many other officers.

Cao Ren had closed all the exits of the castle and surrounded the two officers of Shu. Both Liu Feng and Guan Ping knew that they stood no chance, but they fought on to the death anyway.

In the end, both were killed in battle of Fan Castle.

Guan Yu and Guan Suo had finally defeated the two traitors when the messenger approached them with a sad look on his face.

"My Lord! It's Guan Ping and Liu Feng, they…they've been killed." The man spoke getting horrified looks from the two Shu officers. "Guan Xing has managed to escape the castle though."

"Our allies have fallen… I won't allow that to happen anymore." Guan Yu said to himself determinedly.

"I finally get to fight with you, and now this… But I must fight on, to honor your name." Guan Suo says to his father as they continue on.

They move towards the path and are surprised by Xu Sheng, an officer from Wu. "Just as Lu Xun said! Prepare to die!" The man called to them as he charged.

"The Wu army still has some men with a head for strategy." Guan Yu spoke grimly as he began fighting the man.

Soon, another officer, Pan Jun came to help out Xu Sheng. Guan Suo quickly engaged him in battle and together with his father the two officers were defeated.

After their victory, the began to move up the stoned stairs to the entrance of Mai Castle not knowing that another enemy was waiting for them.

Ding Feng is waiting for them at the top and he sees them just finishing their journey up the stairs. "I knew you'd come here. I will be your opponent." He said to them as he adjusted his battle gloves and charged them.

Ding Feng proved to be quite a strong officer of Wu, but once again the father-son tag team prevailed and sent the man into a retreat.

The Mai Castle gates then opened to reveal a young man with wearing red and holding some twin swords.

"Now! Close the exits to Mai Castle." Lu Xun called out to the troops who did what they were told, blocking Guan Yu and Guan Suo in the castle.

"You're out of luck Guan Yu." Spoke Pan Zheng, an officer who accompanied Lu Xun.

Guan Yu doesn't say anything, hoping to make the man get angry. The two opposing forces then meet in what Guan Yu was hoping to be the final clash.

Lu Xun, the Wu strategist proved to be a decent fighter but he was too young to do much against Guan Yu and Pan Zheng fought Guan Suo.

The enemy was soon defeated and Guan Yu and Guan Suo reach their destination safely. However, they are on the cliff side with the flowing water below them.

"My son, you must stay alive. Live, and support your brother." Guan Yu said getting Guan Suo's attention as he looks at what his father is looking at. He sees many Wu troops slowing making their way to Guan Yu.

"Give my Lord and Zhang Fei a message for me. Tell them, I'm sorry I broke my oath." Guan Yu said calmly and seriously.

"What are yo-" Guan Suo begins but is cut off as his father hits him with the butt of his pike sending him into the waters below.

"Father!" Guan Suo calls as he is carried away down the river.

Guan Yu ignored his young son's cries as he looked ahead of him, when just as he thought they would strike someone stopped them.

"That's enough; we'll take it from here."

Guan Yu looked over to see Nao Feng of all people and he was with two others, a man and a woman.

The man wore a dark red and white one shoulder vest that covered his chest except for the right shoulder. On top of his left shoulder was a single leather guard. He wore black pants that were covered by metal boots that reached his thighs. He had a red sash that held his pants up with a black leather belt around it. The man held a chain and sickle that looked extremely deadly. (Sun Ce from the wiki page wielding a chain and sickle from Dynasty Warriors 7)

He had black hair that was spiky and he had brown eyes. This was Nao Ling of Wu and a nephew of Nao Yun.

The woman, wore a white blouse that was opened quite a bit in the front and it was tied up like a bow at the top under her chin. The coat had two red stripes going down the front on either side with connected to a black belt and a long red piece of fabric that went down her right leg. On her legs was a set of black leather with red markings on it that went to her knees and boots that were the same colors that went to the same spot. The girl wielded two metal hoops that also looked very sharp. (Think Lian Shi from the wiki page with Sun Shang Xiang's hoops)

She had long, dark blond hair in a pony tail and she had dark blue eyes. This was Sun Dao of Wu and a niece of Nao Yun.

"You're Guan Yu, it looks like your hurt too badly to even fight." Sun Dao said sadly, as she really didn't want to attack a friend of her Uncle.

"This is the end of the road for you Guan Yu." Nao Ling said also sounding sad as he and his sister met Nao Yun at the battle of Chibi and they truly like him quite a bit. And to participate in this battle hurt them immensely, but they had to do it.

"That's enough talk, let's just finish him off, cousins." Nao Feng said to them as he stared at Guan Yu.

The brother and sister of Wu looked to one another sadly as they wanted to be mad at their cousin Nao Feng, but they knew they fought for different sides.

It was hard for them, but it had to be done.

* * *

Due to the treachery of his supposed ally Wu, Guan Yu was slain in battle. And in an instant the bonds so carefully formed between Shu and Wu through Sun Shang Xiang's were torn apart. Meanwhile, the tides of change were swelling within the Wei camp as well. Cao Cao, the hero of Chaos, died and was succeeded by his son, Cao Pi.

Following in his father's footsteps of conquest, Cao Pi demanded the Han Emperor abdicate the thrown and declared himself the Emperor of Wei. In response, Zhuge Liang advised Liu Bei to stake his own claim to the throne. He reminded Liu Bei that he was an actual descendant of the Han bloodline, that it was his birthright.

By doing so, he could label Cao Pi a traitor to the country for having deposed the Han Emperor. However, Liu Bei remained undecided for he was still haunted by death of Guan Yu.

* * *

Sitting on his imperial throne was Liu Bei, along with his wife Sun Shang Xiang, Nao Yun, Zhao Yun, and Zhuge Liang.

Their spirits were as low as they have ever been as Liu Bei lost his brother Guan Yu and his adopted son.

Nao Yun was extremely sad for the loss of Liu Feng as his daughter was heartbroken over his death. She was now forced to raise their daughter Diao Xing alone, although he would of course help.

It took her weeks to return to somewhat normal, as she was still enraged by Wu's treachery, something that Nao Yun agreed with on some level.

Nao Hong was also very sad about the loss of Guan Yu and the loss of Guan Ping as he was a good friend of his.

He was also heartbroken for Liu Bei as he had also cared for Guan Yu but he knew it hit Liu Bei harder than even him.

The others were sad as well, but Zhao Yun wasn't as close to Guan Yu as the others were. He was the closest to Nao Yun. He was still very sad though.

"We must defeat Wu." Liu Bei spoke up, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

Zhao Yun looked confused and spoke out against that, "but Cao Pi is the true threat. What is the point of attacking Wu?" He asked more forcefully that Nao Yun thought was necessary.

Liu Bei stands up angrily at that, "What point? You… How dare you say that? Avenge Guan Yu's death! What other reason do we need?" Liu Bei spoke angrily as he then looked to Zhuge Liang.

Just then a messenger came in yelling about some important news, getting everyone's attention.

"I bring news! General… General Zhang Fei… He has been killed by his own men!" The man spoke up almost in tears, breaking Liu Bei's world apart.

Zhao Yun lowers his head in sadness and Nao Yun does the same, while clenching his fists.

"The traitors have taken his head, and fled to Wu." The messenger finished as Liu Bei's legs then began to shake from sadness.

"Zhang Fei… Zhang Fei is dead…" Liu Bei muttered on the brink of insanity as then draws his sword and turns around and slashes the left half of his chair to pieces with a roar of anguish.

Sun Shang Xiang falls to her knees in sadness, that Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are gone because of her brother.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 54 years old.**

**Diao Chan 43 years old.**

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 21 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 13 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Ming Fong - 21 years old (Nao Hong's wife)**

**Nao Shu - 3 years old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Nao Shuang - 1 year old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's younger son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's second grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Liu Feng - 27 years old. (Liu Bei's adopted son, Diao Yue's husband, and Nao Yun and Diao Chan's son in law) - _Deceased_  
**

**Diao Xing - 3 years old. (Liu Feng and Diao Yue's daughter, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's granddaughter, and cousin of Nao Shu and Nao Shuang)**

**Liu Bei - 58 years old.**

**Liu Shan - 13 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 57 years old. - _Deceased_  
**

**Guan Ping - 25 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son) - _Deceased_  
**

**Guan Xing - 19 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 14 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 56 years old. - _Deceased_  
**

**Zhang Bao - 19 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 13 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Feng - 29 years old. (Nao Ren's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao)**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Ling -25 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 22 yeas old. (Nao Tan's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	13. Battle of Yiling 221-222 AD

**Battle**** of Yiling 221-222 AD**

For the first time in his life, Liu Bei decided to start a war rooted in hatred. Joining his sworn brother in the afterlife, Zhang Fei also passed away. The sworn brothers who had pledged to die at the same time had nearly fulfilled their oath. Meanwhile, Wu, who had betrayed Guan Yu and also killed Zhang Fei, still stood. Liu Bei brushed aside the pleas of Zhuge Liang and his other retainers, determined to launch a large-scale military campaign against Wu.

Liu Bei's hatred, sorrow, and malice whipped through the sky above Yiling, signs of the impending storm. This battle would not be for justice, nor virtue, nor for the people. With a heavy heart, a pair of eyes looked upon the army of Shu, which had been transformed by vengeance. It was Zhao Yun, the brave warrior who had fought so many battles alongside Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

* * *

"Such vast numbers. The sorrow and anger that our Lord is feeling must be great indeed." Zhao Yun spoke aloud on top of a hill, over looking the battle field. "But right now, he does not have any sense of perspective. He may resent it, and even decide to push me away. But if I don't keep him safe, then I will be dishonoring my forbearers. Now, I must go to him."

Zhao Yun charges into battle hoping to quickly find his Lord and Nao Yun, who is no doubt by his side.

He quickly spots Han Dang fighting their ally, Wu Ban. Just then, a fire attack from Wu comes at them, killing a massive amount of their troops.

"My Lord! We cannot make contact with several of our officers, and Lord Liu Bei is missing." A messenger told Zhao Yun as he finished off Han Dang, saving Wu Ban.

"Thank you for coming to our aid, my Lord. We need to regroup, but it will be difficult." Ma Liang spoke gratefully to Zhao Yun, as he moved on to help the next officers after rescuing both Ma Liang and Wu Ban.

He then enters the nearest garrison to him and finds Guan Suo and his good friend Nao Ding who were fighting off the enemy officers Mi Fang and Fu Shiren.

"Lord Zhao Yun! We could use your help." Nao Ding spoke to the man while he and Guan Suo fought.

Guan Suo didn't say anything; he just wanted to get some revenge against Wu.

"Of course Nao Ding, I will assist you at once." Zhao Yun spoke as he entered the battle to save the son of his greatest friend.

The battle wasn't to long as Mi Fang and Fu Shiren were outnumbered and they were not too skilled. The combined strength of Nao Ding, Guan Suo, and Zhao Yun was able to make the traitors retreat from the battle.

"My Lord, I have failed you. I cannot find Lord Liu Bei anywhere." Guan Suo said sadly to the men who had saved him and his best friend.

"Yeah, and I can't find my father or my brother and sister anywhere." Nao Ding spoke up worriedly but felt bad at the look that Guan Suo had.

"Keep it together men, I will find our Lords, you need to rescue as many of our people as possible." Zhao Yun ordered them as he began moving on to the next area, with some of the other officers following him.

"Come on Suo, we should do as he says. I'm sure he will save our Lord and my father and siblings." Nao Ding spoke after Zhao Yun left.

"I guess we should." Guan Suo spoke but Nao Ding could tell that his friend had something planned.

After quickly leaving the garrison Zhao Yun, spots Liao Hua fighting Zhu Zhi nearby and goes to help him out.

Together, the two more experienced officers of Shu are able to beat back Zhu Zhi, sending him retreating and saving Liao Hua.

After saving the man, Zhao Yun went to the next garrison with Ma Liang behind him, and they spot Chen Zhen fighting off Liu A and Zhou Tai.

"My Lords! I am so glad to see you. I feared I would never see the brave warriors of Shu again." Chen Zhen said to them as he began fighting back more fiercely.

Together, the three officers beat Liu A with out too much trouble, but Zhou Tai was much more skilled than Liu A.

"You will regret leaving your friends behind." The mad spoke stoically as he battled the Shu officers. Just then, Nao Ding and Guan Suo came into the garrison.

"We have come to assist you this time, Lord Zhao Yun, just like you said. We're going to save as many men as we can." Nao Ding spoke up determinedly which made the others smile but Zhao Yun the most of all.

"I see your father's spirit is strong in you Nao Ding. I know he is very proud of you." Zhao Yun spoke to him, getting a huge smile from Nao Ding, who seemed to like hearing the comparisons to his father.

Now, the three officers of Shu had become five and together, they overcame the highly skilled man known as Zhou Tai.

"I am glad you're still alive. Do you know where Lords Liu Bei and Nao Yun are?" Ma Liang asks Chen Zhen happily.

"Not for certain, but they are south of here. I hope he is safe." Chen Zhen said to Ma Liang.

"You mean he is on the other side of the flames?" Ma Liang asked worriedly as there was no real way to pass the flames, but he did find one way. "If we detour to the east, we should be able to get to him."

"Alright then, Nao Ding. I will leave this area to you." Zhao Yun said to the young man confidently as he left the garrison in his care.

Nao Ding was of course a bit scared, but he would fight for his comrades, so he pushed his fear away and calmed the remaining men in the garrison who were looking to him for some orders.

"Alright then, we will search the near by areas for any and all enemy troops. Save all of our men and have them regroup in here." Nao Ding ordered confidently getting the men to move immediately.

He led the troops out to where Zhao Yun and just left and Nao Ding saw an enemy officer named Lu Fan with some of his troops charging them from the left. "Alright men, we will kill them all." He yelled out boosting the morale of his men as he charged the enemy officer with Guan Suo.

Together, the two young officers beat the man quite easily and they gathered any of their straggling troops and rescued them getting many looks of respect from them. Nao Ding then led them back to the garrison that he was left in charge off and let the men rest up.

Zhao Yun knew that Nao Ding would handle being the leader of the garrison well and that was why he decided to let him handle Lu Fan and the small camp himself while he observed in case he need help.

'I knew that he could do it. Nao Yun, I can see why you are so proud of him.' Zhao Yun thought to himself as he headed to the last garrison on their side of the river. He then spots Nao Hong and Diao Yue leaving the last garrison together with some of their men making him smile more.

'I'm sure you're proud of them as well.' Zhao Yun thought as he guess that the two young warriors had beaten the enemy officer that attacked them.

"Lord Zhao Yun, where is our little brother?" Diao Yue asked worriedly as she was really afraid to lose any one else that is close to her. She couldn't explain it but she had a bad feeling about this battle, even though she also wanted some revenge against Wu for the death of her husband.

"Don't worry sister, I'm sure that he is fine." Nao Hong told her but he was also worried about his brother.

"He is; I left him in charge of the garrison down that way." Zhao Yun said pointing in the right direction. "He rallied the remaining troops well and took charge perfectly, he will make an excellent general some day."

The two smiled brightly at that, but the two men could tell that Diao Yue was still worried about something.

"What's wrong sister?"

"I'm having a bad feeling about this fight is all. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something is going to happen." She said worriedly, "I just want to stay close to Ding and keep him safe." She said as she never thought anything bad could happen to her father.

Zhao Yun really didn't like to hear that as people should really trust their gut instincts and he already knew that their side of the flames was under control now. He quickly shook of those feelings as he knew his friend Nao Yun would be fine.

He soon left the garrison after watching the two younger warriors head to their brother and he went to the only bridge system that led to the other side, one he crossed the first one and landed on the small island he saw Liu Bei and Nao Yun cornered by the enemy.

"There they are! Our lords are alive." He called out happily getting a smile from Ma Liang but his became grim.

"We must rescue them; it looks like Nao Yun is wounded." Ma Liang spoke up getting a worried look from Zhao Yun.

They quickly look to the next bridge and just as they step on it an enemy officer comes out to fight them.

It was Yu Fan and he was determined to not let them help the two other Shu officers. But Zhao Yun would not allow that and in his agitated state he quickly beat Yu Fan and sent the man retreating.

Zhao Yun then quickly enters the garrison on the other side of the second bridge and finds it locked as an ambush has been prepared.

"Not so fast, you'll pay your respects before you run past me." Spoke the voice of Gan Ning.

"I don't have time for this." Zhao Yun spoke out angrily as he didn't want to lose his best friend Nao Yun. He then briefly thought about how Liu Bei must be feeling with the loss of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu but he shook it off as he began fighting Gan Ning.

He went full speed and strength against Gan Ning and their fight was intense. Gan Ning was really not expecting such a challenge from the man and he suffered for it.

Gan Ning was defeated by Zhao Yun in the battle an he was forced to retreat. The garrison gates then opened up and he went through to see a wounded Liu Bei and Nao Yun fighting off many troops from Wu.

Liu Bei was looking at Nao Yun with clear guilt in his eyes and Zhao Yun then knew that Nao Yun had received those wounds because he was not careful.

Nao Yun had shielded him from getting injured with his own body, something that awed Zhao Yun. Nao Yun looked to have been stabbed in his left leg which was hindering his ability to move properly. He had also been slashed on his torso a few times and even in the back a couple of times.

What happened next though was burned in the mind of Zhao Yun and Liu Bei. Liu Bei pushed a bit too far into the conflict and he got himself surrounded. The troops at his back took advantage of this as 7 spear men charged at him.

Liu Bei knew that he couldn't avoid the attack in time and Zhao Yun knew he was too far away at the time.

But Nao Yun jumped in front of Liu Bei and got stabbed by all of the spears of the enemy making Zhao Yun and Liu Bei's eyes widen in horror at the sight.

Nao Yun coughed up a lot of blood form the attack before he raised his head and glared at the enemy hatefully.

The troops then knew what true fear was as their knees practically yelled at them to run but they were frozen in terror.

Nao Yun then roared in fury and swung his twin axes quickly, decapitating three in quick succession.

He then slashed down on the next two cutting deep into their bodies in a vertical cut down.

He then moved forward with surprising will power to Zhao Yun and Liu Bei and he cut the remaining two almost in half horizontally.

He then looked to the other troops around them. "None of you will harm my lord! If any of you should wish to try, then you will have to go through me first." Nao Yun roared angrily to the enemy even with the massive amount of blood pouring out of him.

"Nao Yun!" Zhao Yun called out before Liu Bei could say anything making the two look over at him.

"Zhao Yun, what are you doing here?" Liu Bei asked but he decided to help Nao Yun instead.

"You must withdraw. Allied reinforcements are on their way and Nao Yun needs immediate help." Zhao Yun said as their own troops were coming towards them and they were horrified at what happened to Nao Yun.

Just then three more men charged at them from different sides causing the officers to attack.

Nao Yun though knew that they couldn't get the third person in time so he moved with as much strength as he had and he cut down the man.

"I must avenge my fallen brothers though." Liu Bei said sadly as he knew that Nao Yun could not survive his wounds and it was because of him that he was hurt.

Zhao Yun was absolutely furious at him as he also knew there wasn't much of a chance for Nao Yun. 'Now I know where Diao Yue had a bad feeling about this battle.' He thought bitterly as he then glared at his leader for the first time since he began serving him.

Liu Bei then decided to charge once again in to battle but Zhao Yun had enough and he quickly hit him in the stomach with enough force to knock him unconscious. He looked to the worried soldiers, "take care of our Lord."

"Sir, what about Lord Nao Yun?" The men were wondering as they began to leave.

Zhao Yun looked forward and saw that the remaining troops charged them and he looked back, "just go and protect our Lord." He ordered and the men ran way while taking sad looks back at them.

"You should go too Zhao Yun, I don't know what you have planned but you should leave these guys to me." Nao Yun said to the man shocking him as the enemies grew closer.

"Nao Yun…" Zhao Yun began shaking, almost losing himself to tears.

"Please my friend. We have lost enough in this battle." Nao Yun pleaded, "please protect my sons and my daughter for me when I'm gone. Promise me, my greatest friend." He pleaded as his voice grew softer as he never turned to look at Zhao Yun.

This was when a single tear went down Zhao Yun's cheek, "I swear that I will protect them with my life, my greatest friend." Zhao Yun said as confidently as he could while trying not to show his sadness in his voice.

"I thank you Zhao Yun, I know that I can count on you." Nao Yun said in barely a whisper. "Now go!" He ordered while raising his voice as loud as he could in his injured state and Zhao Yun did go.

On his way away from his friend he heard the man roar out, "I am the great Nao Yun! Loyal warrior to the Shu Kingdom and my Lord Liu Bei! You want to stop us, then I will be your opponent!" He screamed out even while he was bleeding to death.

Zhao Yun never looked back out of respect for his friend, "Lord Zhuge Liang… The rest is up to you." He muttered to himself in a broken tone, knowing that he will never see Nao Yun again.

Back on the other side of the fire, Zhuge Liang had arrived with his wife Yue Ying, both ready to save as many of their allies as possible.

"Let us go. The path we travel continues still. Lord Liu Bei has safely made it to Baidi Caste." Yue Ying said to her husband.

"Lord Zhao Yun is holding the enemy at bay to the south. We must withdraw the rest of our forces to safety." Zhuge Liang said calmly to her.

"I have some troops preparing a new weapon. It may take some time to arrive."

"I see. In that case, I will hold the enemy off with the ballista until the preparations are complete."

Zhuge Liang then does just that as he takes command of the ballista, firing down on Liu A, as he was attacking Liu Ning.

The ballista fired rapidly and it was powerful as it shot down many troops as Liu Ning was able to safely retreat from the battlefield.

Zhuge Liang then went to the west, to get the next ballista and to help the next officer to safety.

"Lord Liu Bei has gone to war with sorrow and anger in his heart. It was not a wise decision. But Lord Liu Bei knows love, and this is why he is the man to bring happiness to the people." Zhuge Liang said to his wife.

He then began firing on the enemy officer Lu Fan and Quan Zong in order to help save Fu Tong.

He also shot down many troops that were also assisting the officers.

"The Wu army is preparing to deploy more reinforcements, remain vigilant my Lord." Yue Ying said to her husband wearily.

Zhang Yi and Fu Tong were also able to safely with draw from the battlefield.

The next officer he defeated was Zhu Zhi and his troops in the next ballista to the east saving Liao Hua.

He then quickly left to the next one to repeat the same thing on that one with him beating Fu Shiren and Mi Fang assisting Guan Suo, Nao Ding, Nao Hong, and Diao Yue.

"My Lord, Wu army reinforcements have arrived, leg by Ding Feng." Yue Ying said worriedly to her husband.

The enemy grows in number and morale. Yue Ying, you must hurry the preparations for you weapon." Zhuge Liang said a bit desperately.

"Yes, my dear." She says kindly to him and then she notices that the fires are dying down. "The fire has been extinguished at last."

Both Nao Hong and Diao Yue leave the battlefield, thinking that their brother will safe.

The rest of first company then began retreating until he hears Guan Suo charging off. "My father will be avenged here and now, by my own hand."

"Wait Suo, that's not a good idea." Nao Ding said to him as he begins to follow behind him. He also notices that his brother and sister had left and he knows that he should leave behind them but he can't leave Guan Suo to charge the enemy, not knowing the fate of his own father.

"My Lord, the weapon is ready. It is just a prototype, but I hope it will served its purpose." Yue Ying said to her husband as she sends it out to face the enemy. "I call it the juggernaut." She said proudly as she saw the dragon shaped machines moving through the battle field.

Zhuge Liang then abandons the ballista he was using for the final one on their side and he quickly defeats Han Dang with it, saving Wu Ban from death.

After he does that he joins the juggernaut on the battlefield to advance so the second company can retreat as well.

With the aid of the machine and his own skills he defeats, Zhang Da and Fan Jiang.

"Lord Guan Suo and Lord Nao Ding are requesting reinforcements. We should go to their aid." Yue Ying said to her husband after their battle. She is extremely pleased by the ability of the juggernauts as well.

Zhuge Liang nods at her statement and he sends the juggernaut of to defeat the last officer on their side to clear the retreat path for their allies.

The juggernaut with the help of Sha Moke defeats Pan Zhang, Sun Huan, and lastly Zhu Ran proving to the Shu troops how useful such a weapon was.

Zhuge Liang, in the center of the shallow water used to cross onto the other side was making his way toward the other enemies that were stalling the retreat of their officers.

He soon made his way to the land on the other side of the battlefield finding Guan Xing fighting off Zhuge Jin along with his partner Zhang Bao.

At this point the second company has already completed its withdraw so there were very few officers on their side left.

Together with Guan Xing and Zhang Bao, they defeated Zhuge Jin and then they moved on to beat Liu Zan.

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao give their thanks and reluctantly make their retreat, as they were of course still angry at the loss of their fathers but they knew they couldn't win.

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying then make their way to where Zhao Yun, Nao Ding, and Guan Suo are fighting the enemy.

Once they enter the main camp they see that the are up against Ma Zhong, Ling Tong, Ding Feng and Zhu Huan.

"Lord Guan Suo, Lord Nao Ding. Are you alright? We will take over from here. Please retreat." Yue Ying said to the young men kindly.

"Listen to her Suo, we have to leave the battle field and meet up with the others." Nao Ding said getting a wince from Zhao Yun as he still hasn't told him about his father and he wasn't going to until later.

"I guess we can't win this one anyway." Guan Suo said sadly as he began to retreat, "thank you all for you assistance." He said honestly getting smiles from the others.

Together, Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, and Yue Ying were able to beat the officers in the garrison and they began to make their way to the retreat area, where Nao Ding and Guan Suo were reaching in the time it took for them to defeat the others.

Just as they left the garrison and made their way away, another Wu officer appeared inside the garrison and began pursuing them.

"The great Zhuge Liang? I never thought I would encounter you here." Lu Xun, the last officer, said to them. "Show me how a great strategist can think his way out of this situation." He said to the three.

Once again, together the three warriors overwhelmed the young strategist and sent him retreating, as they both knew that Wu had won.

"We have done enough. My Lord, I hope we shall meet again someday." Lu Xun said as they made their way back to their homes.

"You have judged you retreat well. I see Zhou Yu and Lu Meng have a worthy successor. I only hope I can find one so talented to carry on my legacy." Zhuge Liang mutters to himself as they head home.

* * *

Liu Bei and his army were dealt a crushing defeat at Yiling. Under the protection of Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei was returned to Baidi Castle. Unable to fulfill his quest for revenge, he soon took ill. Despite his power and authority, he never abandoned his kindness and human decency.

He was willing to give his own life, if it might east the people's suffering. The final chapter in the book of this man, who lived with a passion and a zest for life, was about to come to a close.

* * *

In his bed in Baidi castle, a very sick Liu Bei lamented on the loss of his brothers and his friends. After waking up in Baidi Castle and hearing the news of Nao Yun's death he couldn't function properly.

The image of his stabbed and bleeding body after an attack that was meant for him would not leave his mind.

Not to mention the looks on his family's faces when they heard the news of his death. Diao Chan and Diao Yue broke down in tears as they fell to their knees in grief.

Nao Hong and Nao Ding were frozen in disbelief at the news that, their unbeatable father was killed in battle.

They could only lower their heads in sadness and respect as they heard exactly how he was killed.

Diao Chan had soon fallen ill as well and she too, was lost to the family not too long after. On her death bed she begged her children to live long and healthy lives and tearfully said her loving goodbyes.

The sons and daughter, as well as their own children were consumed with grief at her untimely passing but were happy that their father and mother would be reunited in the after life.

The children all swore to follow in their parents footsteps as Nao Hong, Ming Fong, and Diao Yue thought of their own children while Nao Ding swore to protect his own future family.

Liu Bei could not get rid of the guilt, but he knew that he would rejoin them soon as he looked to the bed side to see Zhuge Liang staring at him sadly.

"Forgive me. I wanted a land of benevolence, like we had talked about, but I allowed my grief to consume me and it cost Nao Yun and other men their lives. Diao Chan was also lost in her own grief because of my foolishness." Liu Bei breathed out with his last breaths.

"You're mistakes were due to your benevolence." Zhuge Liang said to Liu Bei trying not to break down at the losses they suffered.

"You have supported me until the very last, my friend." Liu Bei began and he looked into Zhuge Liang's eyes. "My son, Liu Shan… He must take over when I am gone. But if he proves inadequate, then I want you to lead Shu." He said shocking Zhuge Liang as he took his Lord's hand.

"But my Lord…"

"Indeed, you are the one who has shown true benevolence, until the very end." Liu Bei said to him kindly.

"My Lord…"

You must complete the task I have left unfulfilled." Liu Bei said to the saddened man as he looked up, "Ah, my brothers, my friends… I'm sorry it took so long. Now, we go… Together always…" Liu Bei said as he finally passed away.

Zhuge Liang could only remain silent as he gave his Lord one final bow.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 56 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Diao Chan 46 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 24 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 16 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Ming Fong - 24 years old (Nao Hong's wife)**

**Nao Shu - 6 years old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Nao Shuang - 4 year old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's younger son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's second grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Liu Feng - 27 years old. (Liu Bei's adopted son, Diao Yue's husband, and Nao Yun and Diao Chan's son in law) - _Deceased_  
**

**Diao Xing - 6 years old. (Liu Feng and Diao Yue's daughter, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's granddaughter, and cousin of Nao Shu and Nao Shuang)**

**Liu Bei - 60 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Liu Shan - 16 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 57 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Guan Ping - 25 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son) - **_**Deceased**_

**Guan Xing - 22 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 17 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 56 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Zhang Bao - 22 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 16 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Feng - 32 years old. (Nao Ren's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao)**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Ling -28 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 25 yeas old. (Nao Tan's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	14. Battle of Tianshui 228 AD

**Battle of Tianshui 228 AD**

Liu Bei died within the confines of Baidi Castle. The imperial throne was taken over by his son Liu Shan, and Zhuge Liang was made Prime Minister. First, Zhuge Liang looked to repair the fractured relations with Wu and revitalized their alliance. And when things worsened between Wei and Wu, he took the opportunity to eliminate a different threat.

Word of impending rebellion in Nanzhong Zhuge Liang himself led the campaign south and forced the Nanzhong king, Meng Huo to surrender. With his rear flank secure, Zhuge Liang was ready to lead the three armies on his northern campaign. He aimed to finally eliminate his long time nemesis of Wei. The Shu army moved north from Hanzhong, heading for the three cities of Nan'an, Tianshui, and Anding.

The world of virtue which he sought together with Liu Bei; He could not let this dream simply vanish among the pages of history. The Shu military, joined by numerous peasant volunteers, marched north to strike at Wei. For Zhuge Liang and the rest of Shu, a long and arduous battle was just beginning.

* * *

My Lord… your highness, the battle is about to begin." Zhuge Liang spoke to his new Lord, Liu Shan.

"Yes."

"To fulfill the wishes of your father, I have dedicated my life to this cause, but should that not be enough this time…" Zhuge Liang began again to his young Lord.

"What's the matter?" Liu Shan began kindly, "you sound like it's all coming to an end. I would say that our battle is just beginning. Is that not so?"

Zhuge Liang looks at the young man and smiles at him along with a small chuckle. "Yes, My Lord, I apologize." He said as he left the main tent of the camp.

"Lord Liu Bei… your son has your spirit of benevolence. He and I will give our lives to fulfill you dream." Zhuge Liang spoke to himself as he turned back to the camp.

He saw Zhao Yun with Nao Hong and Diao Yue. He also saw Guan Suo, Xing Cai, and Nao Ding standing together talking.

He knew that they were not exactly happy with the fact that he and reestablished their alliance with Wu, but he knew it was for the best.

Nao Ding, Nao Hong, and Diao Yue were heartbroken at their loss, but deep down they knew that they should be allies with Wu.

Guan Suo, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, and Xing Cai were also unhappy but they were talked to by the other young officers and they were beginning to show signs of recovering.

"Master Zhuge Liang, now is our opportunity to realize Lord Liu Bei's dream. To restore the Han dynasty and build a land of piece and virtue. And to do so, we must first strike down Wei!" Zhao Yun said to him as he approached the group.

"I agree with him." Nao Hong said to him with determination, "I will make Lord Liu Bei's dream a reality as well as making my passed father proud."

"I will fight by my father's side and aid him with my grandfather's dream." Nao Shu, one of the newest additions to the battle field spoke up getting a huge grin from his dad and his aunt, Diao Yue.

Nao Shu followed the path of his father and grandfather by wearing a lot of armor. He wore a dark golden chest piece that covered his whole upper body along with shoulder guards that went down his biceps as well. Like his uncle Nao Ding, he also had a cape but his was a dark green color with no decorations on it. His brown hair was a bit spiky and uncontrolled so he had tied it back with a green headband. He also decided to honor his fallen grandfather by using the very same twin axes that Nao Yun used as they had been recovered. (Think Fu Xi from the wiki page without the weird head piece thing and the armor will be a darker golden color with green outlines and he uses twin axes)

"I will be with you every step of the way Hong, Shu." Diao Yue began, although she was still very sad that her parents were gone as she loved holding on to them and the feeling of safety she got from them. "I will never give up on my father's dream and the dream of our passed Lord, Liu Bei."

"I will help you too in realizing grandfather's dream, mother." Diao Xing, the other new addition spoke up seeing the sad look on her mother's face. "I will stay close to Nao Shu and help you with everything I have." She finished getting a loving smile from Diao Yue.

Diao Xing was a bit nervous to be on the battlefield but she knew that her family would be near by to help her. She wielded a green staff as her weapon and she was quite skilled with it. (Think Lu Lingqi from the wiki page but with mostly green instead of black and a regular green staff)

"Yes. We must do all that we can to realize they're dreams." Zhuge Liang said sadly, as he did miss Liu Bei as well as Nao Yun.

"You two should stick together in this fight Shu, Xing." Nao Hong spoke up, getting their attention. "Your mother and I make a great tag team and I know that you two have the same potential."

"He is right you two. Fight together and you should be perfectly fine." Diao Yue said after her brother.

"Of course, I will stick by her." Nao Shu spoke up determinedly making the two adults smile as well as Diao Xing.

"I guess we'll just have to show you that we will be a great tag team as well." She spoke up making the adults smile wider.

Zhuge Liang smiled at the family interaction as he then went to walk passed the group of younger officers just to the right of him.

"Lord Liu Shan is a kind and gentle ruler. Those who call him feebleminded simply don't know him like I do.' Xing Cai said to her best friends who nodded with her.

"Yes, Liu Shan is one of my greatest friends and I know that he is a capable ruler." Nao Ding said to them getting smiles from them.

"Well, this battle is important for the future of Shu and Lord Liu Bei's dream is coming close." Guan Suo said to the group.

"And Lord Liu Shan has inherited that very same dream." Xing Cai said with a determined smile on her face. "That means that we will have to do all we can to make it a reality."

"Well, I'm with you guys in this fight. Like our fathers taught us, we should stick together until the end." Nao Ding told the group as he held up his axe.

"To the end." Zhang Bao and Guan Xing said at the same time as they raised their spears to meet with Nao Ding's axe.

"To the end." Guan Suo said as he put his Nunchaku in the air as well.

"To the end." Xing Cai said in lastly, as she also raised her sword to meet with the other weapons.

"For our fathers' and Lord Liu Shan's dream." Nao Ding said again, getting the same in reply from the others making Zhuge Liang smile happily as he passed them.

Zhuge Liang then spoke to the guard in front of the gates to the battle field. "This is one battle we must win at all costs. If only for the sake of our former Lord. All units, prepare to march." He called out at the end as the gates opened.

"This land will be valuable as a foothold for our push north. We must begin by defeating Xiahou Mao's vanguard." He said getting nods from the other officers.

Nao Hong and Diao Yue head out into the battle together like always except this time they have their children with them and they run into Han Yao, Han Ying, Han Qing, and Han Qi, all who seemed pretty similar making the two oldest kids of Nao Yun think they are all brothers.

Together with their kids Nao Shu and Diao Xing, along with Guan Xing and Zhang Bao, they all defeat the four officers with only a little difficulty.

"My Lord, Xiahou Mao has fled to Nan'an Castle, I suggest we give chase." Ma Su said to Zhuge Liang back at camp.

"There is no need for that. Let him go for now."

Zhuge Liang then decided to carry out a new plan that he came up with and called for Ma Su. "Send a messenger to Cui Liang. Tell him that I have headed south in pursuit of Xiahou Mao."

"Ah, you intend to use Xiahou Mao as bait. Cui Liang will surely come forth from his castle." Ma Su said impressed as he did what he was told while he and Zhuge Liang then decided to go to Cui Liang themselves.

Liu Shan also decided to join the battle as he and his two most trusted bodyguards, Nao Ding and Xing Cai moved down the hill they were camped on and towards the closest northern garrison.

Back with Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Shu, Diao Xing, Guan Xing, and Zhang Bao, as they all decided to stick together, they had moved forward and saw another officer Han De.

"You dare to lay you hands on my sons? You will pay for that." The man yelled at them confirming Nao Hong and Diao Yue's thoughts.

The six Shu officers quickly battled the man and with the numerical advantage over him, they beat him quite easily. After beating him, what they didn't know was that the southeaster garrison of Anding Castle opened, clearing a path for Zhuge Liang and Ma Su to head over to attack Cui Liang.

"Great work Shu." Nao Hong spoke to his oldest son with clear pride making the younger boy smile happily as his father. "You too Xing."

"I'm proud of you my daughter." Diao Yue spoke to her and she looked to Nao Shu. "You did very well in protecting your cousin, Nao Shu. Good work."

"Thank you father, aunt." Nao Shu spoke up with a bit of a blush on his face at their praise.

"Thank you mother, uncle." Diao Xing spoke up after with a similar blush on her face. "We did team up quite well together though, cousin Shu."

"Yeah, we did. You did a great job for our first battle." Nao Shu said to her getting a smile from her and their two parents.

"You did really well too. Just wait; in no time at all we'll be just as strong as our parents, maybe as strong as grandfather was."

"You have a long way to go before you are as strong as we are, not to mention our father. I don't think I would even beat my father if he were still here." Nao Hong spoke up to them sadly at the fact that his father was gone.

"Yeah, he was a great warrior." Diao Yue added in sadly making the kids feel a bit sad as well as they had really loved their grandfather and they didn't like it when their parents were sad.

At the same time, enemy officers Xue Ze, Dong Xi, Pan Sui, and Cheng Wu all charged forth from separate garrisons and headed to attack their leader, Liu Shan.

Inside of the garrison where Liu Shan, Nao Ding, and Xing Cai were now staying at, the four enemy officers arrived in groups of two from both of the two entrances.

"Lord Liu Shan, we're under attack." Xing Cai said to her leader as she and Nao Ding chose a side to defend against.

"Don't worry though, Lord Liu Shan, we'll deal with these guys." Nao Ding said getting a smile from Liu Shan as he was truly grateful to have such good friends.

"We will fight together." Liu Shan said simply as he attacked the enemies with his rapier alongside Nao Ding's axe and Xing Cai's sword and shield.

Together, they knew that they could do a lot of damage to their opponents and the determination of both Xing Cai and Nao Ding to protect their friend and Lord, they knew they would win.

A short time later and just as the two officers thought, they beat back the four officers of Wei and sent them into a retreat.

"Good work you two. I am honored to have such good friends in my ranks." Liu Shan said softly to them getting smiles from them.

"Of course, our fathers were sworn brothers of each other so we should always fight together." Xing Cai said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, and our fathers were sworn allies, maybe not brothers but my father always stuck by Lord Liu Bei, so I will stand with you." Nao Ding said getting a smile from the other two officers.

"Either way, I am grateful for you assistance." Liu Shan said and he led them to the next garrison that they would occupy.

Nao Hong and Diao Yue though had just left that area and were headed over to their own garrison to the east to wait for their chance to capture Nan'an Castle.

Zhuge Liang and Ma Su had finally made their way to Anding Castle and saw that the gates were open with the troops inside beginning to move.

The two Shu officers then enter the garrison frightening the officer inside.

"Zhuge Liang! What are you doing here? I thought you'd headed south?" Cui Liang said to the man as he began to battle the two officers.

"That was a lie. I was waiting for you to emerge." Zhuge Liang said as he too began to battle his enemy.

Together with Ma Su, he beat Cui Liang and captured Anding Castle. "You have out-thought me. I have no choice but to surrender." Cui Liang said as the Shu forces captured him.

"My Lord, more enemy forces have appeared, and they are marching right toward us." Ma Su said to the man in worry.

"No, their target will be Lord Liu Shan. We must send word to Nao Hong and Diao Yue to assist him." Zhuge Liang said as he and Ma Su headed over to Nan'an Castle.

The additional forces of Shu then moved to surround Tianshui Castle as that was the plan that Zhuge Liang had made.

"It looks like we're needed somewhere else sister." Nao Hong said to her as he had just gotten word of enemy reinforcements."

"Where too, Hong?" Diao Yue asked him.

"We're headed to intercept enemy reinforcements before they can get to Lord Liu Shan and our brother." He said determinedly as he and his sister got on their horses. "Nao Shu and Diao Xing, let's go. We are heading out to intercept enemy reinforcements." He yelled to them and saw as they got their own horses and they all headed out.

The four loyal officers of Shu moved to save their Lord and their younger brother and they quickly spotted the enemy.

They were led by Zhang He, someone that Nao Hong really didn't like dealing with at all. He also saw someone his father had told them about a few years back.

Their cousin, Nao Feng dressed just as his father had described all those years ago.

"Cousin Nao Feng." Nao Hong calls out which gets his attention.

"I'm guessing you two would be Nao Hong and Diao Yue then, along with your kids." Nao Feng said calmly as he and the other enemy troops halt. "Where is my other cousin, Nao Ding?"

"He's somewhere else, guarding our Lord." Diao Yue said to her cousin as she watched him suspiciously. She had also heard stories about her cousins and her uncles and she knew that Nao Ren and Nao Feng were very ambitious and a bit cold.

"Ah, well I guess I'll see him later then." Nao Feng said to them a bit arrogantly as he thought that he was better than them.

"Ha, as if. You'll have to get passes us first cousin Feng." Nao Hong said as he spun his elongated axe around like it weighed nothing.

"Give it up! Drop your weapons and surrender." Wang Lang spoke up next to Nao Feng as he was tired of hearing their small talk.

"Shu is but a small pebble lying in the path of the rolling boulder that is Wei. Why do you continue to resist?" Zhang He spoke up as he watched them carefully.

"We fight for our father's dream and the dream that was passed down from our former Lord, Liu Bei onto Lord Liu Shan." Diao Yue spoke up angrily at them.

"We will defeat you in the name of Shu." Nao Shu spoke up as he and Diao Xing charged into the battle with their parents.

"Yes, and we will never give up until that dream is realized and you are defeated." Nao Hong added in as he was right next to his sister, charging into the battle.

"Then you will have to be defeated." Nao Feng said as his officers attacked his cousins.

The fight was quite long and difficult for the four Shu officers as they were outnumbered. In order to beat back the enemy Nao Shu and Diao Xing had to fight two enemies with their teamwork and they quickly beat Wang Lang and Cao Zhen.

Nao Hong and Diao Yue were forced away while they used their superior teamwork skills to beat back Zhu Zan and Zhang He leaving Nao Feng.

"Those guys were pretty tough sister."

"Yeah, Nao Feng is more skilled that I thought he would be and that feminine guy was also pretty good, even if he was creepy."

Nao Feng was a bit tired from the fight and also impressed with Nao Shu and Diao Xing's skills. He was also very frustrated at the retreating officers on his side. He hated when he was beaten and this battle was not going in his favor.

"Give up cousins. You can't defeat Wei and you never will." Nao Feng said as he held his curved sword in a defensive stance, hoping that they would retreat.

"I will never give up on my Lord's vision." Nao Hong spoke out angrily, "I will make my father proud of me and I will help to make the world a safer place for my children and my sister's children, like he would have wanted."

"Yeah, I will make the world a better place, where the fighting is over." Nao Shu spoke up to support his father.

"Well if he goes, then I guess I'll have to follow my tag team partner." Diao Xing spoke up teasingly.

"I will follow my family wherever they should go." Diao Yue spoke up determinedly alongside the others.

Nao Feng didn't look very convinced but he did seem to think about it for a while.

He knew that he could not defeat his two cousins in this battle let alone them and their kids.

"Well then cousin Hong, Yue, I suppose I will have to retreat for now." Nao Feng said as once again he did not want to kill his opponent as their father, Nao Yun was closer to him than even his own father. He truly cherished family more than his father did and he didn't want to kill them and so, he decided to retreat.

He got onto his own horse and turned away from the battle while looking over his shoulder. "This is not the end of our conflict cousins. You can be sure of that." Nao Feng told them as he retreated from the battlefield.

Nao Hong, Diao Yue, and their children then saw Zhuge Liang and Ma Su approaching them from their side and wondered what they were doing.

"I see you four defeated the reinforcements." Zhuge Liang said as he looked proud at the officers resting on the ground in front of him. "Ma Su and I were on our way to Nan'an Castle which is close by."

"We will accompany you two there." Diao Yue spoke up happily as she had regained her breath from the fight.

Nao Hong just nodded in agreement as they both congratulated their kids in an excellent fight and they all began to follow the two older Shu officers.

Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, and Zhao Yun all then moved to surround Tianshui Castle while Zhuge Liang and the others went to Nan'an Castle.

"My Lord, I have an idea how to break the Castle of Nan'an. What if we use Cui Liang as a messenger?" Ma Su spoke up as they neared the Castle.

"It is I, Cui Liang! Open the gates, please." Spoke the man as he traveled with them but just as he entered there was man troops and a few officers and Cui Liang turned on them.

"An ambush? It was a trick all along." Ma Su said in surprise as he and the other officers went to battle.

"You really thought I'd surrender to you." Cui Liang said with a laugh as he attacked his enemy.

"The time has come! All forces, forward! Claim Zhuge Liang's head." Xiahou Mao spoke up as he also went to battle.

"This never ends." Nao Hong said simply as he cut down five troops easily with his long axe.

The six Shu officers found themselves in quite the battle as Zhuge Liang and Ma Su were not fighters, but strategists.

This forced Nao Hong, Nao Shu, Diao Xing, and Diao Yue to pick up the slack while the other two provided support.

After a bit of fighting, the Shu forces were successful in their battle and they defeated Xiahou Mao, Cui Liang, Yang Ling, Chen Zao, and Cao Zun and all the defense captains, capturing Nan'an Castle.

"I don't believe that Xiahou Mao would have been able to outsmart Ma Su. Someone must have given him advice." Zhuge Liang spoke up to himself after capturing Nan'an.

"In Tianshui, there is a man called Jiang Wei. They speak of his as a genius." Ma Su spoke to him as they moved towards Tianshui Castle.

"Hmm… I would like to meet this man." Zhuge Liang said simple with a thoughtful look on his face.

As they make their way over to Tianshui Castle, the Central Easter Garrison gates open up revealing two more enemy officers that the six Shu officers quickly engage.

They are Liang Qian and Shangguan Zixiu. The six officers of Shu quickly overpower the enemy officers and head towards their next destination.

The officers then make it to the hill leading up to Tianshui castle as another ambush is then sprung on them.

"A second ambush… The strategy needs refinement, but it shows definite promise. This Jiang Wei interests me more and more." Zhuge Liang spoke mostly to himself.

The Shu forces working together quickly beat back the desperate attempts of victory of the Wei forces.

However, the combined might of the Shu forces beat back Xin Pi, Yin Sheng, Sun Li, and Liang Xu, leaving the remaining Guo Huai.

"I will show you no… mercy." He began before coughing a bit violently and then he finished his sentence.

"Is this guy really going to fight while being that sick?" Nao Hong asked the other officers of Shu

"Don't underestimate him because of that, Hong." Diao Yue said but she did agree with him. After all, he was outnumbered by quite a bit and their enemy seemed really sick.

Guo Huai didn't even stand a chance against the many officers of Shu as they did not hold back on the man although he was able to retreat from the battle.

Zhuge Liang and the others then went into the last Castle of Tianshui. Once they got inside more troops appeared and the gates closed behind them to where only Nao Shu and Diao Xing had made it inside, worrying their parents.

"More enemy forces lying in wait. True commitment to a plan – I like it." Zhuge Liang said to himself as he approached Jiang Wei who seemed to be pretty young.

"A most impressive strategy, my Lord." Jiang Wei began politely, "but I still stand in you path. The battle is not over yet." He said determinedly as he spun his spear around a bit and he got ready for battle.

As Zhuge Liang and the others were fighting Jiang Wei, the castle suddenly went up in flames. "Lord Ma Zun has set the Castle on fire? He means to burn the enemy to death." Jiang Wei spoke up in surprise. "But our men will die too. It may bring victory, but I cannot sacrifice innocent lives." He said as he looked around quickly. "Open the gates! Men, run for you lives."

Jiang Wei then surrendered in front of the might of the Shu army as he got to his knees, knowing that he would stand no chance against such a large for single-handedly.

"Had you abandoned your troops before…" Zhuge Liang spoke up, getting Jiang Wei's attention, "then you may well have been the victor here today."

Jiang Wei just looked disgusted at that thought, "no man with a heart could ever do such a thing." He said getting a smile from Zhuge Liang.

"It seems you too are a man who knows the spirit of benevolence."

"Benevolence?" Jiang Wei asks confused as he looks at Zhuge Liang pointing to his right.

Jiang Wei looks over to see what he assumed was the leader of Shu walking in with two other officers. "Pillaging of the people is unacceptable. The injured must be tended to, even the enemy." Liu Shan spoke up as Zhuge Liang put his hand out to Jiang Wei to help him up.

Jiang Wei took the hand with no hesitation and stood beside Zhuge Liang as Liu Shan came closer. "We are the inheritors to my father's dream of benevolence. We must take pride in that." Liu Shan spoke up as Nao Ding and Xing Cai helped out any person in need.

Jiang Wei couldn't help but think that Liu Shan was a true leader.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 56 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Diao Chan 46 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 30 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 22 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Ming Fong - 30 years old (Nao Hong's wife)**

**Nao Shu - 12 years old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Nao Shuang - 10 year old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's younger son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's second grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Liu Feng - 27 years old. (Liu Bei's adopted son, Diao Yue's husband, and Nao Yun and Diao Chan's son in law) - _Deceased_  
**

**Diao Xing - 12 years old. (Liu Feng and Diao Yue's daughter, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's granddaughter, and cousin of Nao Shu and Nao Shuang)**

**Liu Bei - 60 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Liu Shan - 22 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 57 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Guan Ping - 25 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son) - **_**Deceased**_

**Guan Xing - 28 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 24 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 56 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Zhang Bao - 28 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 22 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Feng - 38 years old. (Nao Ren's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao)**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Ling -34 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 31 yeas old. (Nao Tan's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


	15. Battle of the Wuzhang Plains 234 AD

**Battle of the Wuzhang Plains 234 AD**

Zhuge Liang led the Shu army to victory at Nan'an, Tianshui, and Anding, in addition to Mt. Qi. He also obtained the talents of a brilliant young strategist, Jiang Wei. Determined to prevent Shu from gaining any additional momentum, Wei entrusted its army to the deviously clever Sima Yi. Zhuge Liang dispatched Ma Su to Jieting in order to face Sima Yi. However, Ma Su was no match for Sima Yi's intellect. Jieting fell to Wei and Zhuge Liang lost all footholds from which he could easily attack Wei.

Shu was forced to temporarily withdraw its forces. And yet, the officers and people of Shu still were determined to realize the land of virtue that Liu Bei had once sought. This northern campaign would go on for years, and the events would be replayed again and again. Time passed, with neither Shu nor Wei gaining the upper hand. And eventually, Zhuge Liang fell ill.

Knowing that his time was limited, Zhuge Liang summoned Jiang Wei, and together they set out on one last campaign north. The battle would take place on the Wuzhang Plains, against his nemesis Sima Yi. And so, the dragon summoned his last remaining strength, and set out to fulfill the promise that he had made so many years ago.

* * *

"I must lay the groundwork… For certain victory here today. Before my life…. Runs out." Zhuge Liang spoke in between coughs not hearing Jiang Wei approach him.

"My Lord! There you are. Our men await your orders." He spoke to him, thinking that he was alright for the battle.

"Jiang Wei, it is time for you to lead our forces today."

"B-but I'm not yet ready." Jiang Wei responds, surprised by the man's words.

"I will assist you. You must learn how to do this, my boy." Zhuge Liang spoke calmly to the younger man.

"Y-yes my Lord."

"Now, Jiang Wei, give the signal to march."

"All units, prepare to march." Jiang Wei called out as the gates opened up and the men moved out. 'Prime Minister… I shall do my best to live up to your expectations.' He thought to himself as he moved to the east.

He knew that they had to capture the eastern and western garrison for their strategy and he knew that the western units would be able to accomplish their job.

He quickly entered the eastern garrison with Yue Ying and together they beat Liu Shao and Man Chong, two enemy officers.

Yue Ying then gets news that Xiahou Ba is on the move towards their main camp. "My Lord is in danger! We must go to his aid."

On the way back, Jiang Wei beings to think out loud, "to understand Sima Yi, I have to think like him. If I were him, I would place troops by the cliff near our main camp." He said quietly to himself as he reached Xiahou Ba and another officer.

"Once again, Jiang Wei and Yue Ying beat the enemies by working together and they send Xiahou Ba and Xiahou Hui retreating from the battle.

"There's a place we can climb up ahead. From there, we should be able to get to the cliff." Yue Ying told him as they began moving again.

On the other side of the battle field, Wei Yan, Nao Hong, and Diao Yue are fighting off their own enemies.

They quickly ran into the enemy officer Xiahou Wei and they sent him retreating quite easily.

They then enter the western garrison and attack Tian Yu with their combined might. They quickly send him into a retreat and defeat the defense captains and capture the western garrison for their strategy.

As they soon began to get comfortable, Nao Feng jumps down on them from the top of the gate.

"Cousins, how good to see you again." Nao Feng said to them as they watched him closely.

"Hello, cousin Feng." Nao Hong said as he readied his weapon, just like the other officers with him.

"You can't beat all of us here cousin, why did you come?" Diao Yue spoke to him cautiously.

"Can't I come to see my family?" He questioned sarcastically. "I am here to fight." He finished seriously as he charged at them.

"There is no way you can win here. You can't retreat either, so what's your game?" Nao Hong questions him as the blocked his attack while Diao Yue moves to push him back.

"I have no times for games, now fight." Nao Feng said angrily at them as they continued fighting.

Nao Feng though, seemed to be weaker that before and not as quick since their last encounter.

He was quickly beaten. "Kill me." He said simply getting the two family members to look at each other.

They didn't want to kill a family member but they knew something was wrong with him for him to lose this quickly, even with all their allies.

Wei Yan though, had no such hesitation. He saw the man as his enemy and a threat, so he raised his weapon for the final strike.

"Goodbye cousins." Nao Feng said as he was then cut down in front of the two.

The two were saddened at the loss of another family member, but they were not very close, so it was bearable. Plus, Nao Feng really seemed to want to be killed at that moment so that figured he was sick or something.

They silently mourned their fallen family member as they rested for the next battle.

Back with Jiang Wei and Yue Ying, they had just made it up a ladder to the top of the cliff where Jiang Wei had thought an ambush would take place.

"Just as I thought – ambush troops." Jiang Wei spoke up as they now saw officers jumping into their main camp to attack Zhuge Liang.

They quickly follow them down and attack them in order to assist Zhuge Liang.

"There is no need to worry. You are doing a find job, by the way." He says to Jiang Wei with a proud smile as he attacks the enemy.

"Our Lord's body is ravage by illness. That is why you must take the lead in this battle, Jiang Wei." Yue Ying spoke sadly as she also fought the enemy.

"I have been a fool. I have put him under undue stress. But now, it is time for me to stand on my own." Jiang Wei said as he and the others defeated, Yue Chen, Zhen Wen, Guo Huai, and Zhang Hu, saving Zhuge Liang.

"Report! It seems that the enemy reinforcements have arrived." Said a messenger to Zhuge Liang and the others in the camp.

"The enemy has carried supplies into their bases. If we lay siege to them, we can raid their supplies." Zhuge Liang suggested as Jiang Wei and Yue Ying set out to the central garrison where the supplies were.

On the way there, the two Shu officers accompanied by many other officers ran into Sun Li and Xiahou He and quickly overpowered them and sent them into a retreat.

Jiang Wei then entered the supply depot to see Sima Shi, Sima Yi's oldest son waiting for them.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" The man asked arrogantly.

Jiang Wei and the others thought the man was crazy but decided to say nothing as they all charged the man.

Together, they proved to much for Sima Shi who wisely decided to retreat from the battle, "if I don't withdraw now, then the world is destined to be overrun by imbeciles."

"Jiang Wei then threw open the gates of the supply depot and stopped at the top of the hill looking towards Wei's main camp and he began to shout. "My men have seized you precious supplies, and repelled all your devious plots, Sima Yi! How long are you going to hide? If you insist upon staying put… Then you will die in your cowardice." He called out fiercely as he moved onto the next phase of the battle.

"Sima Yi is in his castle, I will break through the center, while making sure our allies are supported." He said to Zhuge Liang who decided to move to the supply depot.

"That is a wise decision. I know I can count on you from now on." Zhuge Liang said to him, impressed.

"Leave everything to me, my Lord. I will realize the land of benevolence you dream of."

Jiang Wei then ran straight towards the center, set on defeating the three officers there.

He engages Zheng Wen, Zhang Hu, and Yue Chen in battle for the center of the battlefield.

"Lord Jiang Wei, the enemy is firing flaming arrows." Yue Ying said to him as she helped him fight off the enemy alongside him and their other officers.

"We must exercise due caution. My Lady, now would be a good time to use the juggernauts."

"Understood, please eliminate the enemy prescience from the immediate area." Yue Ying said back to him as they quickly defeat the three officers, Zheng Wen, Zhang Hu, and Yue Chen in front of them.

The juggernauts are then brought onto the field and are immediately sent towards some ballistas that were set up farther up the battlefield.

Jiang Wei and Yue Ying defend them from the other enemies and fight Sun Li and Xiahou He in order to protect them.

The two Shu officers as well as their other allies beat the enemy back and the juggernauts prove to be very effective against the ballistas and they quickly capture the center of the battlefield.

After that, they move to their position in front of the castle to defeat Xiahou Ba and Jiang Ji, as well as the catapults that are giving them trouble.

On the other side of the battlefield to the east, it is not going as well as planned. Ma Dai, Nao Ding, Xing Cai, and others were enclosed in the garrison. Sima Shi had closed them off and the enemy inside was getting tough.

However, they worked together and they defeated Liu Shao and Man Chong. Then, together, the gates opened and they fought and defeated Sima Shi.

"This changes nothing, You cannot escape the defeat that the heavens have ordained." Sima Shi yelled at them as he left the battlefield. Then, as they planned they set off to their side of the castle.

On the opposite side of the battlefield Wei Yan, Nao Hong, and Diao Yue were fighting off Sima Zhao and his troops that he ambushed them with.

The officers of Shu, however, prove to be too strong and they sent Sima Zhao into a retreat as they too, move to their side of the castle to surround it.

At the same time though Deng Ai, appeared near their main camp and he was headed to where Zhuge Liang was staying.

"My Lord. Enemy reinforcements have been spotted near our main camp." A messenger spoke to Jiang Wei who had just defeated Xiahou Ba and destroyed the catapults on top of the cliff.

"I'm sure that our allies will be enough to deal with them. Don't worry about them. We must defeat Sima Yi.

What Jiang Wei said was true as Nao Shu, Nao Shuang, and Diao Xing were with some other officers in waiting for the enemy.

Nao Shuang had not really followed his brother, his father, or his grandfather too much as he didn't wear too much armor. He had some but is was lighter that theirs was and he had a long trench coat on that was similar to Nao Yun's coat. The armor was the same color as Nao Shu's was and was dark gold but he had black outlines in his armor. The jacket was dark green with golden tribal designs on it and it had some green and gold shoulder guards on it as well. He wielded two tonfa that were the same dark gold color of his armor and the flat top of it was black. (Think Sima Shi in dynasty warriors 7 except the armor is dark gold and the coat is dark green with gold as the designs)

Together, the three officers of Shu engaged the enemy in battle.

"Allowing you to live would be a grave error. You must be stopped now." Deng Ai said to the three officers as he charged at them.

Deng Ai proved to be quite skilled in battle as he wielded his massive lance and he could swing it around like it weighed nothing at all.

However, Nao Shu, Nao Shuang, and Diao Xing worked together and defeated the man and sent him retreating from the battle field.

"I am grateful for your help; I knew I could count on you three." Zhuge Liang said to them happily as the three warriors returned to the camp. "Now, send the reinforcements." He said as more officers left the camp to the west and east, as well as the center.

Back with the others, they finally had the castle surrounded with Jiang Wei in front of the castle.

"Report, it seems like enemy reinforcements led by Zhong Hui have arrived." A messenger told Jiang Wei.

He, along with Wei Yan and the others quickly defeat Zhong Hui and Qin Lang in battle while the other enemy officers head to their camp.

"Sima Yi's plans have been foiled. All forces, launch full assault on the enemy's main camp." Jiang Wei spoke up ignoring the other reinforcements as he had faith in his troops.

He then enters the camp with his other officers and sees Sima Yi, "Give it up, Sima Yi! The world needs benevolence that you can't provide." He said to the man getting a sneer from the man.

"Benevolence? You imbecile! Who wants to live in a world based on flimsy idealistic garbage." Sima Yi spat back as he attempted to push back the attackers.

Unfortunately, Sima Yi was not much of a fighter and he was vastly outnumbered by Shu.

He was defeated like all the other officers of Wei and fell to his knees.

"Stand." Jiang Wei said to the man as he pointed his spear at him but he was interrupted by the sound of a horse.

He jumped back as he saw Sima Shi get in front of Sima Yi, "Zhao, get father!"

Sima Zhao then came into the camp on his own horse and he grabbed his father and rode off.

Sima Shi just looked at Jiang Wei angrily as he also rode off.

"Don't you forget, if you wish to get at Zhuge Liang, you will have to go through me first." Jiang Wei yelled at them as he secured the area.

* * *

The Shu army defeated Wei at the Wuzhang Plains. The bravery and wisdom of Zhuge Liang's handpicked successor, Jiang Wei, managed to overcome the cunning of Sima Yi. However, Sima Yi as not content to simply fade into the sunset with this defeat.

And yet… Under the clear and starry night, Zhuge Liang believed. He believed that even without him, Shu would go on fighting. Under the cleat and starry night, Zhuge Liang looked and he saw. He saw Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Nao Yun, and all the other brave souls that had given their lives in search of peace.

* * *

"Chang'an lies ahead and beyond that, the capital of Wei, Luoyang. With Wu's help, we'll destroy Wei, and realize our Lord's dream." Jiang Wei spoke as he looked over the cliffs with Zhuge Liang sitting in a chair behind him.

"The road to that goal is long and steep yet." Zhuge Liang spoke with a small chuckle as he looked up at the stars seeing the fallen friends and heroes of Shu.

"My Lord?" Jiang Wei asks quietly as he looks at him.

"But still, I have faith." Zhuge Liang spoke softly to Jiang Wei, "I see the spirit of benevolence of Lord Liu Bei… I see it in you, Jiang Wei. And I see hope for the next generation."

"You mustn't speak as if you time is done." Jiang Wei spoke up as he kneeled in front of Zhuge Liang. "We will do this together."

"Zhuge Liang smiled at him, "Hmm… I hope so…" He spoke up softly as his head sagged down and he became still.

Jiang Wei grew determined and went back towards the cliff as he looked up. "Lord Liu Bei! The heavens above! I hereby swear that I will make a land of benevolence a reality." He yelled out into the sky and for just a moment, he thought he saw the smiling faces of the fallen Shu officers.

* * *

**Nao Yun - 56 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Diao Chan 46 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Nao Hong and Diao Yue - 36 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's kids, cousins of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Nao Ding - 28 years old. (Nao Yun and Diao Chan's youngest son, cousin of Nao Ling, Sun Dao, and Nao Feng)**

**Ming Fong - 36 years old (Nao Hong's wife)**

**Nao Shu - 18 years old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Nao Shuang - 16 year old. (Nao Hong and Ming Fong's younger son, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's second grandson, and cousin of Diao Xing)**

**Liu Feng - 27 years old. (Liu Bei's adopted son, Diao Yue's husband, and Nao Yun and Diao Chan's son in law) - _Deceased_  
**

**Diao Xing - 18 years old. (Liu Feng and Diao Yue's daughter, Nao Yun and Diao Chan's granddaughter, and cousin of Nao Shu and Nao Shuang)**

**Liu Bei - 60 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Liu Shan - 28 years old. (Liu Bei's son)**

**Guan Yu - 57 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Guan Ping - 25 years old (Guan Yu's adopted son) - **_**Deceased**_

**Guan Xing - 34 years old. (Guan Yu's son)**

**Guan Suo - 30 years old. (Guan Yu's younger son)**

**Zhang Fei - 56 years old. - **_**Deceased**_

**Zhang Bao - 34 years old. (Zhang Fei's son)**

**Xing Cai - 28 years old. (Zhang Fei's daughter)**

**Nao Ren - 37 years old. (Nao Yun and Nao Tang's older brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Feng - 44 years old. (Nao Ren's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, Nao Ling, and Sun Dao) - _Deceased_  
**

**Nao Tang - 45 years old. (Nao Yun's older brother and Nao Ren's younger brother) - _Deceased_**

**Nao Ling -40 years old. (Nao Tang's son, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**

**Sun Dao - 37 yeas old. (Nao Tan's daughter, cousin to Nao Hong, Diao Yue, Nao Ding, and Nao Feng)**


End file.
